Can You Hear My Heart?
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: Kimberly Fuko is the childhood friend, and childhood lover, of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Torn from each other at the age of six, Kim lived in America, until one day she moves back to Namimori Town and reunites with her forgotten lover. What happens when he doesn't remember her? What happens if this life she was living now wasn't suppose to be her life?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I may seem crazy for starting yet ANOTHER new story, but I can't help myself. I was stormed with inspiration for these past few months now, as well as Kingdom Hearts. NOT THAT I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A KINGDOM HEART FANFIC SOON!...possibly...ok I will...don't judge me...**

**This is indeed my first KHR fanfic. I've been so worried about posting this for so long now! I'm finally getting the courage, and initiative, to do this!**

**It's weird. I was all YAMAMOTOxME till the end of the anime and often only read Yamamoto fanfics. BUT THEN. I was curious and read a Tsuna one. I forgot what it was called, but it changed my perspective of him entirely. Then Giotto came along somewhere after and now it's a competition for my love. Yamamoto vs. Tsuna vs. Giotto. Haha, though I guess you can say it's really Yamamoto vs. Tsuna due to time difference.**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR! *CRIES* BUT I DO OWN KIM, MADI, KYLE, AND LUCAS. That sounds kind of wrong...now that I think about it...**

* * *

**DREAM START**

"Hey!," a little girl yelled, running after a fleeing figure in what looked to be a field of gold and sprinkles of white. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up Kimmy-chan!," the figure yelled, stopping for a second to turn and say that before running again. The little girl by the name of Kimmy puffed her cheeks and focused on chasing her apparent male friend. Her friend stopped and turned towards her direction, holding out his hand with a bright smile. "Come on Kimmy-chan."

The little girl, gasping for air, reached her hand out to him, but before she could clasp her hand over his, it all disappeared. Everywhere she looked it was all black. She called out her friend's name, but no sound was coming out...no matter how hard she yelled.

_What was his name?_

**DREAM END**

I woke up to the welcoming darkness that was still devouring my room.

"What time is it?," I grumbled, scratching my head, reaching over for my phone.

**4:00 AM.**

I closed my eyes, holding my phone to my chest, attempting to fall back asleep.

**...**

I growled and looked at my phone, finding sleep hard to come by.

**4:02 AM.**

_I can't sleep anymore..._

I sat up and stretched. "I'll just watch the sun rise I guess."

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. I then ventured upstairs to my room, opening up the window, climbing out carefully to the roof. I sat down and waiting for Mr. Sun to come up and greet me as I drank my milk. "Milk after a shower is just the best!" I sighed nostalgically, remembering all the times I did this. I blame anime, haha. Giving me ideas since...when I started getting really into them.

I thought back to my dream. "What was that about? That's the twelfth time this month. Is it suppose to be a sign? My inner want? I know that was me when I was a kid...but why..."

I recalled the appearance of the boy. Spiky brown hair and soft brown eyes.

_Familiar..._

I looked up as the sun started to rise. I sighed and smiled up to the glowing ball of fire. "I'm so alone."

I eventually left my place on the roof to get ready for school. I put on a red skirt that went to my thighs and a tucked in white tee with the design of a pair of angel wings chained up under lock and key. I brushed my long brown hair down to my butt. I looked in the mirror. I have golden eyes, I guess you can say they have a sort of softness to them. That's what my mom always tells me, but what would I know?

"Kimmy~" I heard my mother's voice echo from the kitchen. "Breakfast!~"

I hopped down to the stairs, to the kitchen, and took a seat at the table, kicking my legs back and forth.

"Honey, do you remember Namimori?," my mother asked me, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in from of me.

"We use to live there right?," I asked her, shoving some bacon into my mouth. "In...Japan?" She nodded.

We moved when I was little to America. At the moment I'm fourteen, so I left Japan around the age of six? Five? Probably six.

"Mom how old was I when we left Japan?," I asked her.

She put a finger to her lips in thought, "Six I believe."

_I'm a psychic!_

So I left Japan at the age of six. I don't really remember much of it really. Strange. My mom always talks about how she feels like that was the highlight of my life. No idea how she would know. When I was six, I apparently got into an accident in Japan. I guess I lost my memory back then because of it.

I looked around the table. Someone was missing. "Where's daddy?"

"He left to get somethings settled for our move," she replied, sitting down as I was shoving down food into my mouth.

I made a 'mmhmn' sound so she knows I heard her...wait... Did she just say move!?

I swallowed my food hard and drank some orange juice to easy my outstretched throat. "Move?"

"Didn't I tell you? We're moving back to Namamori," my mom declared cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" I protested. " I'll have to leave all of my friends!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you'll just have to make some sacrifi-"

"Sacrifices? You want me to make sacrifices? You're basically making me leave my friends twice due to moving."

"You'll reunite with your old friend," my mom was a bit upset that I yelled at her.

"I don't even remember them..." I said sadly, turning my head away from her, refusing to look at her. "What's the point...?"

I finished my juice and left the table, putting on black slip-ons and grabbing my black, Jansport backpack. I walked out to see my friends car next to the driveway. I hopped in, sad.

My friend noticed, but didn't say anything about it, thankfully. Eventually I cracked at school, or should I say 1st period. I easily laugh ok... Stupid tickles. It's so hard to keep in the urge to smile. I told my friends what I heard from my mom and they all protested against it. One even threatened to kidnap me. We all knew it was inevitable though, so we could only make the best of what we have now.

"Get me a ton of mangas and otaku needed equipment from Japan, okay Kimmy? Also, buy me a bento box, a kimono, and a school uniform," one of my friends listed. Her name was Madison, but I call her Madi. She was one of three people I first met here in America. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

She started the first of many requests from my entire group of friends. Which is more than three now. I sweat-dropped. All they want from me is anime related stuff. I shook my head, smiling as all my friends continued to crowd me for presents. I'm not Santa guys!

I felt the ground disappear from underneath me.

"Hey, don't abuse the power of her heritage!," I smiled thankfully at my very first friend, that I ever made in America, Lucas. He was rather taller than me, which pisses me off now, but is very useful, has short, blond hair, and sort of strawberry brown irises. He was holding me up by my waist, making me taller than everyone.

"But she has to introduce me to many Japanese women!," yelled the final third person that is in the zone of "best friend."

"Womanizer," a random friend of mine muttered.

That "womanizer" is named Kyle. He has red hair that goes into a ponytail and obsidian colored irises; also taller than me. At least Madison is my height...maybe a bit shorter in my mind sometimes.

"You guys..." I smiled lovingly at them.

"You see the flowers too right?," Kyle whispered to another male friend who in turn nodded.

* * *

Everyone skipped school the next day to help me pack, well, only my best friends.

"Yooooohhoooo!~ Kyle, Lucas!~" my mother called out to them. "Mind helping with the kitchen? We're sending all the furniture and appliances ahead of time."

The boys sweat-dropped.

"Right away Mama," Kyle said nervously.

Madi laughed at them as I ignored my mother's voice

"Your mom is so funny Kimmy," Madi said to me as we were packing picture frames into boxes after wrapping them in bubble wrap.

"Mmhm," I replied.

"You're still mad at her?"

"Mmhm."

She sighed.

* * *

The boys were on the ground, panting for air. I crouched down next to Lucas, poking his stomach, "Are you still alive?"

Madi poked Kyle's side and he jerked onto Lucas.

"Phfft... GET OFF OF ME!," Lucas conjured enough energy to push Kyle off of him.

"Ah good! You still have energy! Can you load these boxes into the truck?," my mother asked the boys.

They couldn't say no and ended up packing the boxes of mementos, pictures, dishware, lamps, and video games/counsels.

"Your house looks so different without all the furniture and appliances inside of it," Madi remarked, exploring my house as if it was uncharted territory.

* * *

Tonight, I was on my way to Lucas' house. I don't really know why, but I was with my best friends. Lucas and Kyle looked nearly dead in the car.

"We're here," Lucas' mom announced.

Madi and I each took a boy and slapped their face, attempting to wake them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!," the both shouted at us, clutching their bruised cheeks.

Madi and I stared at each other and started laughing, as if it was a funny secret being shared between us.

"Whatever," Lucas got out of the car and opened the door.

It was dark inside. Kyle turned on the lights and we were greeted with confetti, noisemakers, and shouts of "Bon voyage!" A banner dropped to reveal the words "WE'LL MISS YOU!"

I clasped my hands over my mouth in surprise. I felt like I knew this was going to happen somewhere in me.

Madi hugged me from behind, "Good luck in Japan!"

I started getting greetings from all of my friends as well as my adult friends.

"Don't forget us!"

"Don't return to us all senile!"

"Don't forget about photosynthesis!"

"If anyone bullies you, just send them to us! Or better yet, we'll come to them! It's a win-win situation."

"Come and visit once in a while!"

"Find a good man for yourself in Japan!"

"Find one for me while you're at it!"

"No! She's going to be busy finding me some girls!," Kyle whined.

While Kyle was getting beaten up by the female race, Lucas went up to me, "You going to be okay going back there after all this time?"

I looked up at him, "Probably... My parents always tell me about this boy I was best friends with there...but I still don't remember him..."

"Is "he" still haunting your dreams?," his brow rose.

So Lucas knows me better than anyone. Well...Kyle and Madi may be able to give him a run for his money, though their response to when I first told them about these bizarre dreams were...not helpful.

**FLASHBACK START**

"...OTP!," Madi shouted, shaking me by my shoulders. "It's fate! You're future husband awaits!"

"No! I won't allow this to happen! Not until she agrees to go out with me first!," Kyle shot up, looking up to the ceiling, his fist clenched out, and his foot on the coffee table.

Lucas just laughed at... I don't even know what.

"It's definitely your mind trying to tell you something," Lucas said.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So far, it's the same dream every time," I replied.

"Maybe it'll stop when you get to your new home. Just...," he pulled me into a headlock. "Don't be afraid to make new friends. Especially when you can communicate to them."

"I barely even used Japanese in years. I only used it when I needed it. I've forgotten some things and I have to study up on some words since I left while I was still young," I pouted.

"Well, I know you can do it," he smiled. "We all do."

I smiled back at him, "Thank you."

He let go of me and pushed me towards the now dancing group of people, "Make tonight last with all of us."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. I groaned, slamming it off.

"Time to finish packing."

I got out of bed and did just that. The party last night lasted till two in the morning. It was full of pictures, games, dancing, karaoke, food, socializing, and so on.

* * *

After packing for the past FIVE hours, skipping school to, I collapsed on the couch, sleeping.

**DREAM START**

"Look at the Dame-couple!," yelled one of the little kids in the elementary school, classroom.

The little girl, me, and my brunette friend looked sadly around as kids started to laugh at them. The girls started to pull on the my hair as the guys pushed my friend around.

"Ow!," I yelled.

"Kimmy-chan!," yelled my friend as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as well as mine. He shoved the guys away from him and pushed the girls away from me. Everyone started crying as the my friend checked me for any serious damage. The damage was just pieces of my hair either ripped out cut off.

"Arigato...Tsu-kun," I smiled thankfully as he hugged me. For some reason, this part was echoing.

"I said I'd protect you," he replied into my hair.

"I'll protect Tsu-kun too," I smiled.

"No, that won't work. I promised to protect you from getting hurt."

"Yes it will."

He sighed, patting my head as the teacher came running back into the unsupervised classroom.

**DREAM END**

I woke up in the car and looked over to my mother who was driving in the driver's seat; my father in the passengers. Either I teleported or my dad carried me in here. I'm going with the second one.

"Airport already?," I asked, yawning, aiming that question to my dad.

"Yes sleeping beauty," my father said proudly.

_"I'll protect Tsu-kun too."_

"Tsu-kun...huh," I murmured to myself, missing the glance my parents shared.

_So that's his name..._

"I bought some books and pod casts you could listen to to freshen up your Japanese," my father smiled, hanging me a bag.

I laughed sadly, taking the bag, forcing a smile, and looking out the window as a tear streaked down my face.

_Goodbye...everyone..._

The whole ride to the airport was just my dad and me singing along to the radio. It helped ease my sadness as well as my anger towards my mother. We checked in and got on our plane. First class too! I don't really like being on planes though...or roller coasters for that matter, so you could imagine my calming down bit. Heavy breathing, closing eyes tightly, thinking happy thoughts, praying, distracting self, and so on.

Once the plane was in the air and the adrenaline had finally left me, I calmed down, and watched the romance movie playing. I fell asleep around the time the man in the movie was proposing to his girlfriend.

**DREAM START**

I was on a swing next to my friend. I was, what? Around five?

"Tsu-kun...," I said, looking at him.

"Yes?," he asked.

"Would you marry me?," I asked, hiding my face with my bangs, blushing hard.

"Marry? Doesn't that mean we become a mom and a dad?," he asked, red.

I nodded, "Mommy told me that daddy loved her and wanted to be with her so much that they married and became a mom and a dad."

"How can we marry? We're not like them..."

I teared up, "But...but, I love you Tsu-kun!"

The boy panicked, hopped out of his seat on the swing, and came over to me. He shuffled around, not knowing what to do. An idea popped in his head and he went to me, grabbing my hand, pulling my along to a busy street. He lead me to a prize dispenser in front of a store, dug into his pockets, and fished out a whole, shiny quarter. He put it in the machine and turned the handle, struggling a bit. Down came a prize and he took it out, placing it in his pocket, leading my crying self back to the park. He went down on one knee and took his prize out of his pocket, opening the plastic packaging around it.

He took my hand, "Kimmy-chan. Don't cry and hear me out." I still cried, sniffing and choking on tears. "Kimmy-chan, will you marry me?"

I stopped crying, but I was still sniffing up my runny snot. I nodded quickly, nearly breaking my neck. He slipped his prize onto my finger. It was a silver ring with a plastic orange gem on it.

"Why did you change you mind?," I asked, confused after just crying out my heart for my first rejection.

The boy blushed, "I love you too Kimberly."

Is this still considered a rejection?

I turned red, hearing him drop the honorific. We were so close now.

"W-We should act l-like a mom and d-dad now I-I gu-ess," replied the boy, red and smiling.

I nodded, just as red. We walked hand in hand to his house. Upon our arrival, the boy's parents greeted us.

"What are you two up to?," asked the boy's mother.

"W-We're going to do m-mom and d-dad stuff," said the boy, leading me upstairs, but stopping to talk.

His parent's eyes seemed to have nearly popped out of their socket from hearing this.

"We got married," I announced, blushing at my "husband" who lead me to his room, closing the door. His parents followed suit with their ears pressed up to the door. We laid down on the bed, under the covers.

"Now we need a child," I stated.

"How do we get one?"

"Daddy told me that when two people love each other so much, they give each other strong hugs and that's how they get their child."

"So we just have to hug?"

"Strongly!"

We held each other tightly, trying to get our child already. After awhile, we got tired, stopped, and fell asleep.

"My sons a man!," yelled his father, smoke coming out of his nose.

"We're going to be grandparents!," yelled his mother. Both of them knew that we didn't know what we were talking about, truthfully, so it was safe to relax now.

"I love you Tsunayoshi...," those word came out softly from my lips.

**DREAM END**

I woke up and looked around. We landed already and everyone was being woken up.

_Tsunayoshi... These aren't "just" dreams...are they... No, that's just ridiculous... Maybe Lucas is right about them being a sign... At least it's not the same dream playing over and over again._

I blushed unconsciously.

_I've seen that ring before though. It's in my jewelry box if I remember correctly.__  
_

* * *

**DREAM START**

"Tsu-kun!," I yelled, running over to the little brunette who was being bullied by a couple of middle-schoolers.

I was in elementary school at this time.

The middle-schoolers all turned to me. "Oh look, it's the little dame's girlfriend to the rescue." They all laughed when I got to them. I clenched my fists as I saw Tsuna's eyes watery.

"You're making Tsu-kun cry!," I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it huh little girl? Go call your mommy?," laughed one of the middle-schoolers.

One of the middle-schoolers was going to touch me, but I bit his hand so hard it bled.

"Bitch!," the guy who's hand was bitten, yelled as I ran under his legs to Tsuna, hugging him.

The middle-schoolers started to gang up on us. "I'll make you pay with your life!"

The one who's hand was bit kicked me in my face, causing me to be knocked off to the side.

"Kimmy-chan!," Tsuna yelled helplessly as I got up, crying. One of the guys picked up Tsuna. "Kimmy-chan!"

I knew I wasn't strong enough to face all of them, but I had to save him no matter what. I started to run back to the group after picking up a stick, trying to hit them with it. It ultimately failed and I was picked up as well.

"Stop right there!," yelled a husky voice.

"Daddy!," I cried as a tall man in a suit came running to the rescue with a gun at hand. He looked a lot like my father. Wait! He was!

"Oh shit! Let's get outta here!," one of the middle-schoolers yelled as they dropped us and ran.

"Daddy!," I cried as the man hugged me tightly to him, examining my bruise. His eyes darkened as he looked over Tsuna's wound. "Get home Hime-chan and take him with you."

I nodded, still crying with my friend in tow. We both went off running hand in hand. My father stood and stalked after the group of kids who did this to his princess. He pulled up his sleeve and spoke into it.

Meanwhile with my friend and I, we return to my home.

"Mommy!," I cried out. Two women came out of the living room in a panic and rushed over to their designated child.

After being all fixed up and given candy, I laid down on a futon with Tsuna.

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?," I asked.

He nodded, "I'm sorry Kimmy-chan... I didn't mean for you to get hurt..."

I shook my head and sat up, clasping his hands in mine, "I can't just abandon you like that!"

"I'm sorry...," he started to tear up, sitting up. "Next time, I promise, I'll protect you from getting hurt." He stared at my swollen cheek.

**DREAM END**

* * *

**Oh, sorry if this first chapter seems rushed, or any other chapters. It's purposely done like that to progress faster and skip the boring parts. Unless you want awkward conversations and pointless parts more frequently, then don't complain if it bothers you. The American friends aren't very important yet. They're mainly side characters for now. The main will obviously be Tsuna and the gang.**

**I guess I should apologize for all the dreaming Kim goes through in this chapter (and later chapters), but as all things are, it's purposely done.**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**

**REVIEW! FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to people wanting more. I am posting another chapter! Hahaha! Be grateful!...ok ok ok, I was editing this pre-made chapter since I finished editing the first one. I think I have two or three more chapters pre-made beforehand. I just have to take the time to add to them and edit them. My back hurts guys!**

**-JUST A HEAD'S UP! THIS STORY WILL NOT MATCH UP PERFECTLY WITH THE ANIME/MANGA STORY LINE. DEAL WITH IT. THERE ARE THINGS I NEED TO HAPPEN BEFORE CERTAIN ARCS OR TIMES. HECK I MAY BE WAY OFF ON THE TIMELINE AT TIMES.**

**-THE DREAMS DO NOT COME IN ORDER. THEY COME IN WHATEVER ORDER I WANT THEM TO BE IN.**

**-FROM THIS POINT ON, IF KIM SPEAKS ENGLISH, I SHALL UHHHHH, TELL YOU USING OBVIOUS METHODS. I DON'T FEEL LIKE MAKING A KEY TO WHAT LANGUAGE IS BEING SPOKEN. SO UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE, EVERYTHING SHOULD BE TECHNICALLY JAPANESE. I KNOW IT'S WEIRD SINCE WE HAVE TO USE OUR IMAGINATION TO THINK THAT THESE ENGLISH DIALOGUES**** ARE REALLY JAPANESE ONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: WRITING IN CAPS IS FUN! OH, I DON'T OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS. ONLY KIM!**

* * *

After the two hour car trip to our new home, I ran inside wanting to just be done with this day already.

"Honey, why don't you explore the neighborhood. Maybe you'll start to remember things better," my mother said hopefully.

I nodded and walked out, onto the street. I wandered around, finding my surroundings so familiar, yet so different. I stopped at a park and my eyes widened, "T-This was in one of my dreams!"

_This has to be a coincidence, right?_

I ran away from the park, not knowing where I was going exactly. When I slowed down, I was lost. I didn't know where I was. I looked to my right at a line of homes and my feet did the rest. They lead me down that street, passed each house. I stopped in front of one house in particular. Scary thing was, this was in one of my dreams too.

I stumbled back a bit. "D-Does this mean...those weren't dreams...those were...memories?" Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Happy or sad, I didn't know myself. I fell to my knees and I clutched my head, my hands grabbing hand fulls of my hair.

"AHH!," I took out my phone and threw it at the concrete fence.

My head hurt, I was light-headed. Too much information was flooding my consciousness and they all contained my missing memories of Japan. I let my arms fall limp at my sides as the pain lowered in intensity.

_It all makes sense now... Those dreams...but that dream I've been having frequently before this move...that wasn't apart of my memories... Could my mind really have been trying to tell me to remember?_

I felt myself being watched and I looked around. I didn't see anyone.

"Juidame!," I heard a voice yell.

I panicked, picked up my phone, and ran away from the house, all the way home, slamming open the door. What I didn't notice was a small figure watching me with interest.

"Mom!," I yelled running to her. "My childhood friend. Is his name by chance Tsunayoshi?" My mom nodded, smiling. "Does he still live in the same house?"

My mom got into her thinking position, "I'm not sure. Let me call Nana, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday."

"Hurry!," I whined.

"Okay, okay- Wait. Does this mean...you remember?," my mom eyed me, unsure of how to feel.

I nodded, putting a hand to my head, "There are still blank spots at times, but for the most part, yes. Tsuna was my best, and only friend here..."

My mom pulled me into her chest, "Thank god your amnesia has worn off!" Her face changed all of a sudden to that of worry. "Do you remember your...accident?"

"...Not fully yet...," I mumbled. "I feel afraid to remember though..."

"It's okay sweetie. I'm here for you whenever you need me," my mother stroked my hair. "I should go call Nana now."

Before she let go of me, she handed me a paper to give the school for my schedule.

"Namimori Middle School?," I questioned, looking at the paper.

My mom nodded, getting out her phone. I went upstairs to my new room and started to rummage through boxes, boxes, and more boxes, looking for my old jewelry box.

"Ugh! Where is it?!"

I stopped looking and crossed my arms, "Why do I even care about it!? I already know my dreams were telling the truth!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two hours later, my room was a mess and I was sitting in the middle of that mess, holding an old, brown jewelry box. I opened it and spotted a silver ring with a scratched up orange gem on it.

I picked it up, "So it is real!" I smiled victoriously.

My dad seemed to have left again. Mom said he was doing something business related, but I think he was just trying to get out of unpacking. My mom relied on him to carry all the heavy things. Thus, leaving me to be tortured in his place.

"Honey, I think the couch would look better next to the window," said my mom in her thinking position. I groaned, pushing the couch from the other side of the room to the new designated spot. "Oh! Maybe it'll look better in front of the TV," my mom said just as I got the couch into the "new" space.

_This was going to be a tiring day._

**DREAM START**

Unlike the other dream/memory things, I don't know what to call it now, I seemed to be around four here, since I was wearing those yellow hats and that baby blue sweater that could only be from kindergarten.

I was walking, holding onto my father's leg. This must have been my first day. My mother was on my other side holding the tail of my backpack. Yes, I was wearing one of those backpack leashes. My bag was a kitty. Meow~

We got to the kindergarten and the teacher was there at the gate waiting for the parents to drop off their kids. There were a bunch of kids already there playing at the play structure. I stared everywhere, taking in my new surroundings. I didn't like them. They were strange and new.

My mom bent down to me, "Kimmy-chan, this is where you'll be going to school for the year."

I hugged my dad's leg tightly, not wanting to go, "No."

"You heard Hime-chan, let's go home!," my dad quickly said, not wanting his little girl to grow up and leave already.

My mom sighed, annoyed, "We've talked about this honey, she has to go to school. You can't delay what has to be done."

"She doesn't want to go. Right Hime-chan?"

"Hm!," I puffed my cheeks, nodding.

"See! We shouldn't force her," my dad countered, crossing his arms.

My mom apparently gave my father a death glare, because in the next second, he bent down to me with tears falling down his face.

He put his big hands on my little shoulders and said to me, "Be strong Hime-chan. For the both of us."

"Why are you crying daddy?," I asked, tearing up. I didn't like it when people I loved were crying.

"We can't avoid this any longer," my father got up after kissing my head. He turned around, walking away, holding out a thumbs up to me. About halfway down the block, he took off running around the corner yelling, "REMEMBER ME!"

I stared at him, not understanding what just happened. My mom was wiping my tears, smiling as she won the arguement. Another pair of parents came with a fuming dad as well. My mother looked up at them and stood up straight, waving at them.

"Nana-chan!," my mom yelled, as her and that women hugged happily. I looked around them and saw a brunette my age with about the same clothing as me (hat and sweater) being suffocated by his father. When the little boy got put down, I hid behind my mom. I know him. We played together all the time! The adults were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. The boy was looking at me curiously and ran over to me.

I looked at him and pointed, "Tsu-kun?"

He pointed back at me, "Kimmy-chan?"

A yell was heard from far away. The adults turned and saw my father running at full speed towards me, smoke coming out of his nose like a bull, yelling, "Hime-chan!"

I didn't notice though, and I jumped closer to my friend, holding his hand. As long as I was with him, I was okay with going to this strange place. We both ran past the teacher who just watched, amused, towards the playground.

My father was being held back by my friend's father, "Hime-chan!~ Don't go!"

"I know the feeling," said my friend's father, wisely. Until he too broke. Both men hugged, getting out their tears.

Both mothers, on the other hand, were just smiling and chatting about how cute my friend and I were together.

**DREAM END**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I groaned and turned off my alarm clock. I rolled off the bed to get up and stretch. I was still so tired because I wasn't use to the time differences. My uniform never came yet, so I have yet to wear it to school. Hope they don't mind. Although, I'm use to expressing my individuality, aka wearing whatever the hell I want.

I put on a mint colored skirt and tucked in a white tank. I wore a long necklace with a key as the charm. I slipped on a light blue, short, jean jacket, folding up the sleeves to my elbows. I slipped on some back heels and grabbed my backpack. I need to buy a new bag too... I really hope no one minds. I tied a navy bow lined with white lace to my hair. Accepting my look, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed some juice. My mom was still sleeping apparently.

_It's okay, I can hold till lunch. I'm not that hungry._

I quickly shoved a bag of chocolate into my bag. You didn't see nothing. I'll deny everything.

I made my way out of the house, looking at the map my mom gave me so I wouldn't get lost. I stopped looking at the map once I saw some girls who seemed to be attending Namamori Middle as well. I just followed them, while trying not to make it seem like I was stalking them.

I stopped at the entrance, staring at my new school, also gaining some stares from students that walked by me. I started making my way to the doors. Once inside, I attempted to find the office, which failed.

"Who do you call when you don't know which way to go?" I said, in English, stopping in the middle of a hallway. "THE MAP!"

I was going crazy now, I felt so nervous as it was too! This was just ridiculous! I heard laughter from behind me and turned around.

_No one heard me right? Right?_

I saw a boy with black hair and light honey eyes.

_So much for first impressions..._

He walked up to me and ruffled my hair, which didn't make me feel so good.

_He ruined my hair!_

Once he stopped, I immediately fixed my hair. This just caused him to laugh more.

_Am I a clown now?_

"Sorry, sorry for messing your hair up," the boy apologized, smiling. I couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

"It's okay...," I nearly whispered, pouting a bit, looking away a bit.

He barely heard me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm new here, for your information," I crossed my arms, shaking.

_This isn't going so well... My friends have ruined my attitude probably. Yes, blaming them works._

"Sorry, you're not in uniform, so I wasn't sure."

"I...didn't get it yet...is all..."

"I'll make it up to you then," the boy smiled a 100-watt smile, catching me by surprise.

I blushed a bit, and took a deep breath to attempt calming my nerves. I pointed at him with a hand on my hip, "You shall escort me to the office."

"So you were lost?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, letting go when I started to walk on my own. It was pretty awkward though... Or was it just me?

"What were you saying earlier?," he asked me curiously.

I froze.

_He did hear! He must think I'm mental ill or something!_

"It's just something from TV," I shuddered.

"I never heard that before. It wasn't Japanese."

"Ah! I-I'm from America," I smiled. "I can fluently speak English. I haven't used Japanese in a long time, so I'm still getting use to using it all the time."

He looked shocked, "That's so cool! Maybe you could help me with English then."

I nodded, smiling more. We got to the office in no time, gaining a lot of stares from girls for some strange reason.

"T-Thank you," I bowed quickly two times, getting a bit dizzy from doing that.

"It's nothing," he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled and quickly remembered something important, "What's your name?"

_I may still have a chance of making a friend!_

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he grinned.

_Wait, was it last name first or first name first... Ugh! Calm down body! Let me think!_

"Nice to meet you Takeshi!," I yelled, thinking too hard about what to say.

The female students seemed to be furious.

_Did I say something wrong?_

Takeshi seemed surprised too.

He ruffled my hair again, causing me to growl, "Guess we're best friends now, okay?"

_Friends?... Best?_

I smiled, fixing my hair again, "My name is-"

The bell rang and Takeshi waved bye to me, taking off in a sprint. I didn't get to tell my first new friend my name... I shrugged it off as I went into the office and checked in. I got my room, 1-A. Now I just have to make sure I don't get lost again.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Since I got to school today, all I heard about was that there was a new kid in school. Gokudera was grumbling about how the new kid better not cause any trouble for me. I'm sure they won't though. What are the odd the new kid is even in our class?

_Hmm...I didn't see Reborn this morning_

My eyes widened upon further thinking.

_I hope he's not planning something...and I sure hope he doesn't drag the new kid into the mafia too... Now that I think of it, where's Yamamoto?_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

After getting lost...again, I stumbled upon my class! I just stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do until I lightly knocked on the door. The teacher came out looking pissed, but then saw it was just me. Though he still looked pissed, was a little less pissed.

"You're late," he snapped.

"S-Sorry!," I apologized quietly, panicking.

The people in the class sounded curious as to what was happening.

_Oh great! Now I have to worry about my introduction!_

The teacher closed the door after telling me to wait for him to call me in. My mind went to a blank.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

The teacher wrote a name on the board, "As many of you have heard, there's a new student today. Please come in now."

The door opened as a girl walked in, stiff. Everyone was shocked. She's wasn't in uniform! How did Hibari not 'bite her to death' by now? She's gotten so far! She was kind of cute, like Kyoko. I had to admit that. Something about this new girl felt familiar...

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I bowed, "My name is-" What was the structure for names? I'll wing it. Blame it on America. "Kimberly Fuko."

Everyone seemed to talk about my little mistake since my name was written on the board. Ugh. I don't care! That didn't mean I wasn't embarrassed though...

"She's an exchange student from America. Her name is Fuko Kimberly," the teacher cleared his throat, correcting me.

"Ah! So that's your name!," someone yelled standing from their seat.

I looked over the class and saw Takeshi. I felt a waterfall of relief pass through me. My shoulders relaxed upon seeing my new friend.

"Oh, Takeshi. You're in this class?," I said softly, smiling.

The whole class freaked out now and questioning our relationship now. The teacher gave up calming them down as hands were being raised.

"Are you single?," asked a girl.

"Y-Yeah," I said, uncomfortable with this sudden change.

"Where's your uniform?," another girl asked.

"I never got it yet..."

"You do realize you address people with their last name right? And it's last name first then first name," a boy corrected me.

I blushed, looking down, "S-Sorry... I used mainly English in America... I use to live here till I was six. I stopped using Japanese a lot around that time."

"Can you help me in English!?," asked a...ton of boys?

Questions were being thrown at me at every direction and it was hard to keep track.

The teacher slammed a ruler to calm everyone down, which worked, and scared everyone, "Now, Fuko-san, you must be new to how things work here. Class, everyone help to ensure her success and her comfort. Now, Fuko-san, please take a seat next to...Sawada-san."

I nodded and made my way to my indicated seat as I heard the class saying, "Dame-Tsuna, don't bother the new girl."

Something in my mind clicked.

_Sawada? Tsuna? This has got to be a coincidence. That's very common._

"Dame-Tsuna, don't let your stupidity run off on her."

_What's weird is...that stupid nickname... This guy has it too?_

"Why does she have to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?"

I flinched at this point and stared at the class, then at the boy next to me who's head was looking down in shame.

Everyone kept calling the guy next to me no-good. I felt bad as he put his head down now, sad. This isn't right. The silver-haired boy up front was yelling at everyone to not to say that about his Juidame.

_Why is the guy next me a boss to this guy? If I remember correctly from school, Juidame means boss._

Takeshi seemed to frown, as well as the orange haired girl up front.

_Where was the teacher through all this?... I guess it's study hall..._

"Isn't it mean to call people names?," I asked aloud, breaking through all the put-downs. Everyone turned to me and I flinched a bit at the sudden attention in a strange place.

"He's just no-good. It's better you learn now Fuko-san," a girl shook her head in a disapproving way.

_What the heck?_

"That's still not a nice thing to say," I replied in English, standing up, surprising everyone. I walked behind the boy next to me, placing my hands on his shoulders. "No-good or not, bulling doesn't make you cool at all. It makes you a stupid loner who's just jealous." I felt my courage increasing as I talked. "If you continue to say this to him with me here, I'll just suspect you're all just being jealous of him."

I think I surprised everyone more now... I shouldn't have spoken in English. It just felt so much more confident speaking in it. Everyone was silent. The boy under my hands felt warm. I looked down at him and saw a red tint on his ears.

Before I knew it, my arm was roughly grabbed, and pushed against the window, "Don't touch Juidame!"

The silver-haired guy did this, thus surprising everyone again, including me. Heck, I was scared! I was basically being pushed against the window with this guy in my face, glaring.

"Gokudera-san!," yelled my seat neighbor, standing up.

The silver-haired boy, named Gokudera, let go of me, and stood cautiously next to my seat neighbor. The bell rang as everyone rushed out of the room, finding it too dramatic and confusing to take in. The only people left was my seat neighbor, Gokudera, Takeshi, the orange haired girl, and me.

"I was just trying to help..." I said, defending myself, looking down at the arm that was grabbed, rubbing it. "I know how it feels to be bullied like that. Believe it or not I use to be called that too when I was little."

"R-Really?," my seat partner, wait his name was Sawada-san. If I remember right, I call him by his last name, until we've become closer.

I nodded sadly as the orange haired girl came over to me and hugged me. I was confused.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," she introduced.

I nodded, smiling, thanking her for the hug. Takeshi came up to me and ruffled my hair AGAIN! I growled loudly trying to fix it AGAIN, with him laughing.

"I've got to catch up to Hana-chan for lunch. I'll see you later, okay Fuko-chan?" Kyoko said, taking her leave.

I nodded thinking about how friendly she was as I was left with these guys. I pointed at them, starting with Takeshi. "Takeshi-kun." I pointed at Gokudera. "G-Gokudera-kun." I pointed quickly at Sawada to avoid Gokudera biting my finger off. "S-Sawada-kun."

He put his hands up, nervously saying, "T-Tsuna is f-fine. A-All my friends call me that."

"We're friends then?," I happily said. He nodded sheepishly. "Tsuna." I tried.

He blushed as Takeshi invited me to eat lunch with them, much to Gokudera's dislike. I met Kyoko's brother that day, Sasagawa Ryouhei. He's...how do I say it...EXTREME! I also learned that I forgot to as the "-kun" part to Tsuna's name. Heh. Takeshi said it was okay if I left of the "-kun" part on his own name since he didn't mind.

The day ended and that was when I met this so called 'Hibari' that everyone was warning/telling me about.

"You're in violation of the dress code herbivore. I'll bite you to death," said Hibari, holding up...tonfas?

_Is that even allowed?!_

I gulped. Just as he was about to hit me, I took off my heels and took off running. He started stalking after me.

_I'm too young to die!_

Looking for an escape route, knowing I'm terrible when it comes to stamina, I spotted an open window and jumped out it. I'd rather take my chances with the window than him.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I were walking out of school to head to my house.

"YAHHH!," I heard a feminine voice scream from above. I looked up right as something fell on me and I was face down on the ground. Was it Reborn?

"Ah! I-I'm s-sorry Tsuna-kun!," a female's voice yelled above me as I was twitching. I was apparently beneath her.

"Juidame!," yelled Gokudera pushing her off of me.

"Ack!," yelled the girl's voice, frightened as she hit the ground.

"Need help?," I heard Yamamoto ask.

"Don't help her!," Gokudera yelled, forgetting about me.

I got to my knees and saw a hand in my face. I took it and got up. I looked up and saw that it was just Fuko-san. She hid behind me from what seemed to be Gokudera, who looked ready to kill her. Literally.

* * *

In the end, she explained what happened and now she's walking with us to my house. How did this happen? She's clinging onto my arm now and won't let go because she's afraid of Gokudera. When she clings the more Gokudera yells at her to stop, which causes her to cling more. Yamamoto keeps laughing, finding this all entertaining. I can't believe I'm in the middle of this!

"Tsuna, are you sick? Your face is red," Yamamoto asked.

"N-No," I replied, quickly.

_Gah! I can't take this. This is too weird! I'd ask her to stop, but I don't want to upset her! I don't want to give her the wrong idea either! I especially don't want Kyoko to get the wrong idea._

"You must be shy Fuko-san," Takeshi observed. "I noticed it the whole day."

"I-I'm just not so very good at new places full of strangers...," she said softly.

When we got to my house, Fuko-san seemed to have let go of me, not that I'm complaining. We all went in and up to my room. Reborn was sitting on my bed.

"Ciaossu!," he greeted like he usually does.

"Where have you been all day Reborn?," I questioned, not that I wanted him to come to school with me.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_I can't believe it... It wasn't a coincidence! It really is my Tsu-kun!..._

I can't get myself to follow them in. I feel so embarrassed and so stupid. Now that I think about it, my mom never got back to me about whether or not they still lived here. She didn't even tell me that he goes to Namimori Middle!

_How did I not know it was him? Coincidence my ass! Did he know it was me? Was he just making fun of me by pretending not to know me?...I guess I look different...but there was no recognition on him anywhere._

I bent down and just stared at the open door.

_Is he trying to get back at me for leaving him?_

I can't understand. I was so confused. I don't even know how long I've been out here. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Maybe it was really just a minute.

"I'm such an idiot..."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Reborn kicked me into the wall, "Dame-Tsuna. You're not suppose to let a lady wait outside!"

"What do you mean!," I yelled at him, holding the place where it hurt the most.

"Where'd Fuko-san go?," Yamamato asked, looking around.

Reborn hopped to the window and opened it, "Tsuna upset her."

"I did not!," I defended.

Leon crawled down to Reborn's hand and transformed into a gun. What was he going to do exactly? I panicked and thought it was for me, but apparently it wasn't for me.

A gun shot sounded and the three of us stared, dumbfounded at what Reborn had just done. We all ran to downstairs as fast as our legs could take us, while Reborn just frowned, watching from the window.

"Fuko-san!," Yamamoto and I yelled as Gokudera yelled out "You!"

* * *

**WELL BACK TO THE CAPS. I'M STARVING! TIME FOR SOME DINNER! :DD**

**I HOPE THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 50% OF ALL WRITER'S MOTIVATION COMES FROM REVIEWS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**fanficlover512 - I'm afraid I might disappoint you now. ;-; I don't know what you mean by "this kind of story," so I'm scared that my story may not be that. Mostly because I don't know what "that" is.**

**Uhhh, remember and never forget what I said last chapter and uhhh, hope you enjoy this chapter. (For once, I have nothing to yell in caps...oh wait! I do!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS. ONLY KIM!**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Despite my feuding thoughts, I sensed something coming at me and I fell back. Just in time too because a bullet connected with the ground right between my legs were I was once crouching. My face read 'what the hell' all over it.

"Fuko-san!"

"You!"

I heard three voices yell. I looked over and saw three startled boys. Some more startled than others. They quickly made their way over to me as Tsuna checked to see if I was injured. Takeshi tried to take out the bullet currently wedged into the ground. Gokudera was just standing there, arms crossed like he was making sure no one attacks or something.

"I'm fine Tsuna-kun," I smiled sadly, trying to reassure the panicked brunette...my friend.

"That could have killed you! Why didn't you come inside with us!," he seemed to have been scolding me, which confused me.

_Does he know it's me or not?_

"Why did this happen in the first place?," I questioned, not seeing how this is my fault.

The three boys seemed to have stiffened upon hearing my question. I looked at Tsuna for an answer.

"T-They're gangs a-around this area. You k-know h-how dangerous that can be sometimes," he said nervously. I narrowed my eyes slightly, not really believing him. I knew him long enough to know he was hiding something from me, but I didn't press on it. He doesn't want me to know, so I'll ease up on this. I'll just find out later anyways. It was only a matter of time.

I tried to get up, but couldn't because the slight pain in my butt was starting to appear. I put a hand on my butt, closing one eye, and gritting my teeth. Tsuna went back into worry mode, asking if I was okay and what was happening. I looked at Tsuna's face, blushing a bit from the closeness.

"How'd you dodge that so quickly?"

I looked away from Tsuna's worried face, that seemed to have turned into a frown, and looked at the owner of that voice. In front of me now was...a baby? He was in some sort of suit with a fedora. He has some curly sideburns- Oh my gosh! That's such a cute chameleon! Wait! Did he just talk?

I just stared in disbelief as Tsuna yelled, "Reborn! Why did you do that! You could have killed her!"

I was at a lost as the chameleon went to the little baby's hand, who was named "Reborn", and turned into a gun.

_How is that even possible?!_

"It wasn't a real bullet. It was the dying will bullet," Reborn defended, not really sounding sorry at all.

"Even so!," Tsuna yelled, hands on his hips.

Reborn started to ignore him and jumped onto one of my thighs, he aimed his gun at me and I flinched. "Now how'd you dodge that bullet so quickly. It was suppose to hit you one hundred percent."

The color left my face. I was being held up at gunpoint by...a baby? What's going on here? His finger was on the trigger ready to shoot and it didn't look like the safety was on. Everyone around us was frozen in shock.

"I-I don't know. I just...sensed it?," I said baffled. I really had no idea. Maybe it was a sixth sense or I got lucky.

The gun transformed back into a chameleon and Reborn walked back into the house, seeming to accept my answer for now. I looked at Tsuna for answers as Yamamoto helped me up. Tsuna sighed and motioned for us to go inside. Throughout the action, I completely forgot about my previous thoughts.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_What's wrong with Reborn today?! Now Fuko-san will be dragged into this! I can't think of a good excuse either!_

The four of us sat around the table in my room as Fuko-san seemed to have been glaring at me for some answers. She seems different from how she was at school.

I took a deep breath, "Fuko-san, you see-"

My face made contact with the table as something collided with my head.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

We watched at the baby returned, stepping on Tsuna's head.

"Juidame!," Gokudera yelled, going to his side like a puppy would go to his injured master.

Reborn hopped off Tsuna and into my lap. I glared at him, waiting for an apology for trying to shoot me.

_Why do little kids have guns nowadays! Wait, is he in a gang? Tsuna did say there were some in the area..._

"Ciaossu," he replied innocently at me.

_...no comment._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I looked up and saw Reborn on Fuko-san's lap.

"Reborn!," I yelled, sitting upright.

"Umm...why do you have a gun... Reborn?," I heard Fuko-san say unsure of how to react.

Reborn smiled up at her, "I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn."

I was ignored...

Fuko-san blinked a few times as we all leaned towards her for her reaction. She picked up Reborn, staring at him intently.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_I know I should be mad at Reborn, but... I can't just ignore the fact that he's so adorable! Whoa, hold on there. Be strong. He just tried to kill you for Christ's sake!_

I stared firmly at Reborn, ready to demand an apology.

_On the other hand...he's just a kid. I shouldn't be too harsh on him..._

My eyes softened.

_Gah! I'm so confused!_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"You're so cuuuuutttttteeeeee!," she yelled, hugging him. Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera and I fell back, surprised at these turn of events.

_He tried to kill you and all you can say is "he's cute?!" Oh no! He might kill her just for hugging him!_

Reborn just smiled devilishly which caused me to be suspicious from experience with that smile, "What are you up to Reborn?"

"My name is Fuko Kimberly," she greeted, ignoring me too. Reborn nodded. "But you can just call me Kim or Kimmy or whatever floats your boat." She looked at the rest of us. "That goes for you guys too." She smiled. "We're all friends now after all."

My eye twitched.

_She almost died and now she's all friendly and easy-going with Reborn?_

"Hey! I never said I was your friend woman!," Gokudera yelled at Fuko-san, who just looked at him, hurt.

"Get some snacks dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, aiming his gun at me. I threw my hands up in surrender and took my leave quickly. As I was heading into the kitchen, I overheard my mom talking on the phone with one of her friends.

"You'll see where she is?... Okay I'll wait. I can't wait to see her again," my mom smiled, ecstatic as she was put on hold. "Need something Tsu-kun?"

"I was just getting my friends some snacks," I replied, smiling as I got out a tray.

My mom put the phone on speaker and placed it down so she could help me set up the snacks.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I stopped hugging Reborn as he started to explain to me how he's Tsuna's tutor and how he's training Tsuna.

"Why did you try to shoot me?," I asked after his explanation of his presence in Tsuna's house.

"I thought you were a robber," he said plainly.

"I guess that'd make sense since we've never met before," I nodded.

_Sounds reasonable._

"What are you-" I was cut off my my phone going off in my bag.

"ANSWER, ANSWER! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! 1. 2. 3 .4. ANSWER, ANSWER-" I bashfully answered my new phone, embarrassed of my ringtone, as Takeshi was stifling a laugh as well as Gokudera. Gokudera did a better job of it though. Apparently, throwing a phone at stone fence breaks it, causing you to go phone shopping with your mother.

"Not a good time mom!," I yelled quietly into my phone, turning away from the group.

"Awww, but I just wanted to know where you are~" my mom complained.

"I'm at a friends house," I replied.

"Is it really a bad time? I wanted you to drop by-" I cut her off. "I can't right now mom."

I hung up on her and put my phone in my back.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Nana!~" a voice from the phone whined.

"Oh!," my mom rushed over to the phone and started whining as well. They were talking about some girl again.

I picked up the tray and carefully made my way upstairs. Upon entering, the conversation died. I placed the tray full of drinks, crackers, and grapes down on the table.

"Oi, Kim-san," said Reborn taking out a picture from his pocket, holding it up to her face. Her face turned red.

"W-W-Why?," she stuttered, embarrassed.

"What are you showing her?" I voiced everyone's curiosity.

Reborn smirked at me. My eyes widened upon all the possibilities of the contents. I reached out to grab it, but failed as Reborn tucked it away quickly while jumping on my back; out of the way, causing me to fall towards Fuko-san.

"Ack!," she squealed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS**

**NO ONE'S POV-**

"I'll send you a picture of her so if you see her, you'll have a better chance of getting her to your place... I can't believe she hung up on me!," cried Nana's friend, aka Kim's mom, as the fax machine was beeping.

"Wasn't it her first day of school? She must have made new friends. We shouldn't rush things yet," Nana replied, picking up the faxed picture of Kimberly. "She's so cute!"

"Isn't she! Oh, my husband's home. I need him to help me carry some things upstairs. Got to go!," Kim's mom hung up.

She turned around and saw that Tsuna didn't take up the cheese for the crackers. She smiled, grabbing the plate, making her way upstairs with the picture in her freehand.

She knocked on the door and came in saying, "Tsu-kun, you forgot-"

Nana stared at the girl under her son who in turn stared back at her, as did everyone in the room. She looked at the picture in her hand and back at the girl, puzzled.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

The door opened, revealing Tsuna's mom with a bowl of cheese. She stared at Tsuna and me. I smiled nervously. As Tsuna scrambled off me.

"It's not what it looks like!," Tsuna yelled as Gokudera yelled at me saying, "This is all your fault!"

Yamamoto was trying to calm down the exploding silver-haired guy while Tsuna was arguing with Reborn for pushing him onto me as Tsuna's mom continued to stare at me and the paper in her hand.

_Does she remember me? She didn't change one bit...except maybe her hair._

"Neh, you look like-" I scrambled to my feet, remembering my previous thoughts from outside now.

"We should talk downstairs," I said nervously, grabbing her arm, leading her downstairs, somehow going unnoticed by everyone (not including Reborn).

We sat down in the kitchen. "Nice to see you again, mama." I remember when I was little, she told me to call her that.

Her face lighted up, "It is you Kim-chan!"

I giggled, "Sorry for not saying hi earlier."

"By friend's house you must have meant here!," I looked at her shocked. I don't remember telling her that. Noticing my confusion she said, "Your mother told me."

"So she wanted me to drop by here," I sighed, finding sense in the call now.

She gestured for me to stand and I did, "Ah! You're so grown up now! I remember when you were this little and leaving your father for Tsu-kun all the time. He was so upset," I laughed, blushing shyly. "I see you've already reunited with Tsu-kun too."

"... Not exactly...," I trailed off, looking off to the side. She looked confused. "Does Tsu-kun...remember me?"

_Because it certainly doesn't seem like it..._

She slammed her hands on the table, standing now. I never expected her to do that ever in my life. I was baffled to the point of questioning if this was the same Nana as before.

"Tsu-kun would never forget you!," she said, protectively as if I was insulting him.

"He didn't show any recognition of me... Unless he was just pretending not to know me... If that's true then...," I felt tears starting to come.

_Is this karma for leaving him?_

Nana came up to me and hugged me, "Tsu-kun would never do such a thing."

I felt a presence starting to come downstairs. Before I could see the new comer, I fainted out of the blue. It was like something in my mind wanted me to blackout, as if to show me something.

* * *

**Reborn's POV-**

After kicking my no-good student's face, I left to see what the real action was about downstairs.

"Kim-chan!," I heard Tsuna's mother yell.

I walked in and saw said girl cradled in Nana's arms.

"What happened Mama?," I asked, walking over to them, checking to make sure Kim was still alive. You never know.

"I don't know, she just fainted without any warning!"

I frowned, staring at Kim's face.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

**DREAM START**

My house was empty and they sky was gray. It's hard to imagine I lived in this house...

"Kimmy-chan!," I turned, hearing my name. A boy my age came up to me. "I haven't seen you in days!"

"Do..." He looked so familiar. Why can't I remember? "I know you?"

He looked at me, puzzled, "It's me. Tsuna!"

"Tsuna?," I looked at him more, trying to pry at my memories. A flash of our "marriage" came to my mind. "Yes... You're my husband. Right?"

He nodded, confused as to why I was acting like this, "Where have you been? I wasn't allowed to see you... I was lonely..."

"Hospital," I remembered that white room I woke up in.

He looked surprised, "I-Isn't that w-where v-very hurt p-people go?"

I nodded, "I don't know why I was there, but I wasn't allowed to leave until just recently."

He looked relieved I wasn't hurt. Memories of my times with Tsuna flashed through my head. How could I forget? Tsuna looked at the men behind me loading boxes into a large truck.

"Where are they going with your stuff?," he asked me.

I looked behind me, "Mama and daddy said we have to go. They said we're going to a new place because this one isn't any good."

"Y-You're leaving?," his voice cracked.

_Why? Why didn't I try to stop this when I first heard about the move? Why did I forget about Tsu-kun?_

"...I-I don't want to go anymore," my shoulder's shook. "I don't want to leave Tsu-kun!"

My mom came to us, hearing me cry. She looked surprised to see Tsuna.

I turned to my mom, crying, "I don't wanna go mama! I wanna stay with Tsu-kun!"

My mom knelt down to me, hugging me, "We can't do that... It's too late now..."

"C-Can't I just s-s-s-stay with Tsu-kun?," I whimpered.

My mother sighed sadly, "I'm sorry..."

I got away from my mother and went to Tsuna who was crying, "Let's run away."

He looked at me, understanding that I can't leave if my parent's never catch me. We took off running as my mom shouted for us to stop. She tried to run after us, but could keep up.

"L-Let's go to my house," Tsuna said.

"W-What if my mom calls yours?," I asked, wiping my tears.

We stopped at the park and Tsuna lead me to the bundle of colorful tubes, "Wait here for me. I'll be right back. I-I promise."

"W-Where are you going?!," I shouted as his retreating form.

I did as he said and hid deep in the tube. I slipped off my kitty bag and took out my teddy bear. Tsuna gave it to me for my fifth birthday. It was his, but he said it was for me when he wasn't around. I hugged it to me tightly.

_Why didn't I remember him till now?_

A flash of me panicking at the hospital came into my mind.

_D-Did they do something to me?_

Tsuna came back and he had is backpack with him as well as a plastic bag.

"Mama didn't find out yet, but before I left I heard the phone ring," Tsuna reported, taking out a blanket from his backpack, wrapping it around the both of us.

I cuddled into him, "I'm scared..."

"I'll protect you. I promised remember," Tsuna hugged me. "They can't separate us..."

"Why are they separating us?," I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

Tsuna and me talked for hours, or was it minutes, about anything but our current situation. We were trying to cheer each other up as well as catch up on the time we missed being together.

"Hime-chan!," we heard my dad's voice yell.

Tsuna and me quieted down. It was getting dark outside.

"Where are you!?," my father yelled, worried.

It hurt. My chest hurt as I listened to my father's pain voice desperately trying to find me.

**BOOM!**

Tsuna and me flinched as rain started to sprinkle.

"They're not here!," I heard Tsuna's dad yell.

"They have to be here! There's no other play they're go that we haven't checked yet!," my father shouted.

Tsuna caressed my head to calm me down, sensing the fear in sadness clouding me. Sure he was scared to, but he was more focused on me.

"We won't take you two away from each other! Just come out!," Tsuna's dad yelled.

I looked at Tsuna, "Should we?"

"I-I don't know," he replied back.

"We promise you two will never be separated again!," yelled my father.

Tsuna and me chose to believe them and came out of our hiding place with out things. They saw us and ran over, going to their child. Once Tsuna's hand parted with mine to hug our fathers, we were pulled apart. My dad grabbed me and ran to an open black car.

"TSUNA!," I screamed, my hand reaching out to him over my father's shoulder.

"You promised!," Tsuna and I yelled, nearly simultaneously as his father held him back.

"We won't separate you two...next time you meet," my father said to me softly as I cried.

"LET ME GO! TSUNA! HE NEEDS ME! I NEED HIM!," I was hitting my dad's back as we got into the car, Tsuna shouting something similar to his father. Tsuna was able to escape his father by taking off his backpack and throwing his plastic bag. Tsuna ran after the car as it started to drive off.

"KIMBERLY!," Tsuna shouted as I rolled the window down, my seat belt restricting me from escape.

"TSUNA!," I tried to reach for him.

Our fingertips grazed one another as the car sped off and he tripped at the worst time possible.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU TSUNA! I PROMISE! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!," I threw out the bear to him to remember me by. When he was almost to the point of nearly being out of sight, my tears fell more. "I LOVE YOU!"

I watched as Tsuna stood there in the now hard, pouring rain; the bear at his feet. It was obvious he was crying, despite the rain hiding it. My heart hurt. It hurt so much...

_I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember this pain. Make the pain stop!_

I brought my knees to my chest as I clutched my hair in pain. Heartache.

"Make the pain stop!," I cried, punching my head over and over, my dad grabbed a hold of my fists to stop me, but said nothing.

"Tsuna...," I whimpered, seeing blackness fill my vision.

**DREAM END**

* * *

**-Note the change in Kim's...well everything... from last chapter to now. Now that she recognizes this Tsuna to be indeed her Tsuna. She's starting to be herself more around him.**

**Dang that was very dramatic. They were pretty attached to each other. O.O...and caps. Heh heh.**

**Reviews = Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edddddiiiiiittttiiiiiinnnngggg. Well, I guess not really editing anymore since this is already posted. I just ran out of things to say up here alright!**

**Oh, I just figured out what to say. So, I have this "don't give a fuck" attitude now for this story were I'll post whenever I want and however many times I want to in a day, or row. Lol, I feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins-and heart. So this will explain how we're already at chapter 4 when this story was just posted yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did...mwahahahahahahhahahaha. I'd be so very happy. :3**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up, breathing hard as a wet towel fell onto my lap.

"I'm all sticky now," I complained quietly. I looked around. It was dark in the room. Actually, from what I made out, this wasn't even my room since my room is pretty empty. I got out of bed and went looking for the light switch. I nearly tripped on a table, but I found it. I turned on the light and reexamined my surroundings.

"Tsu-kun's room?," I murmured. "But no Tsuna."

I spotted my bag and retrieved it, walking out of the room, turning off the light. I really should get going now.

_It's late already, my mom must be worried._

I looked at my phone, no calls.

_Maybe she's not worried._

I was about to walk downstairs till a voice behind me made me freeze.

"Where are you going this late Kim-chan?," asked Nana.

I turned to her and nervously said, "Home..."

She put her hands on her hips, "Not at this time. I already contacted your mother, you'll be staying here tonight. Your mother dropped off your uniform already as well as some extra clothes. She forgot pajamas though...but I'm sure Tsu-kun will let you use some of his clothes!"

She went into Tsuna's room and came out with a shirt and shorts, "I'll run you a bath. Once you're done, come downstairs and join us for dinner."

She left into the bathroom and I followed, having no choice in the matter. She turned on the bath and took my bag from me.

"I'll put it in Tsu-kun's room."

"Wait! Does that mean I'm sleeping there?"

"I'm sorry, we ran out of guest rooms though," she sheepishly said.

I nodded, understanding. She closed the door and I locked it. I don't want anyone walking in on me. I sighed, putting down Tsuna's clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I was crying...," I placed my fingers on my tear-stained eyes as well as the sides of them. "Was that another memory?" I let it go and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped into the bath, turned off the faucet, and relaxed. I rubbed my temples. "I've been taking in too much information lately."

After I finished my bath, I dried myself and slipped into Tsuna's shirt. It was big on me. It felt weird wearing it without a bra too... I mentally slapped myself before I could think into this any further. I slipped on the shorts and started to dry my hair more before leaving. I picked up my fallen clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I unlocked the door and left, going downstairs. As I was nearing the bottom of the stairs, I could already hear yells, cries, and screams coming from the kitchen. I ran in, thinking an intruder came in and was torturing everyone. Turns out, it was nothing like that. There was a women with pinkish, purple hair. She was beautiful in my opinion. Reborn was in her lap. There was a little Chinese girl running after a little boy in a cow suit. Another little boy, around the age of nine, was chasing after the other two. Tsuna was yelling, "Stop it Lambo!" Nana was just sitting there, smiling.

She noticed me, "Ah! You're done Kim-chan. Come, sit here. There's still food left."

I walked over to the seat next to her and sat down, embarrassed. Tsuna and the kids didn't notice me yet.

I noticed the pretty women looking at me. I bowed slightly in my seat towards her. "H-Hello."

She smiled a bit, "Hi."

"I'm Fuko Kimberly," I introduced, calming myself.

"Bianchi," she replied. "Um, Kim-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in Tsuna's clothes?," I froze, turning red. Bianchi seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and grabbed Tsuna by his collar. I sat there confused. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could, so I started to shove the food down my throat.

"What did you do to her?!," Bianchi yelled threateningly at Tsuna.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!," Tsuna yelled, defensively.

Reborn looked too amused. Bianchi started to shake Tsuna senseless as I finished eating. Nana was saying how lively everyone was, and this just made me face-palm. She's so oblivious. I was about to walk out of the room when the cow boy ran into my legs. He fell and dropped a lot of candy.

"Watch we're you're going!," the boy yelled.

"You ran into me," I said, narrowing my eyes.

The Chinese girl took some of the candy saying, "It's not nice to steal Lambo!"

The nine year old nodded in agreement, taking his share. Lambo started complaining about how the candy was all his. Then he started pretending he didn't know where the candy came from, which then lead to crying. I sighed, feeling bad for the little guy. He's spoiled and a liar, but he's just a kid. I picked up Lambo who was all snotty and teary. I rocked him in my arms, trying to calm him down.

"I'll buy you some candy tomorrow after school. So please stop crying Lambo," I said, remembering that that was what he was being called.

"Grape flavored?," he sniffed.

I laughed a bit, "Sure."

He seemed better now. He jumped out of my arms and started to ask what was wrong with Tsuna who was still being confronted by Bianchi. I sweat-dropped and left the room, not wanting to get involved. When I got to Tsuna's room, I felt someone following me, and I heard footsteps. I turned and saw the nine year old. He was carrying...a huge book! And by huge, I mean HUGE. How can he lug that thing around!? It looks heavier than him!

I opened the door to Tsuna's room and he walked in, probably thinking I was already inside. He put the book down and looked confused, since he didn't see me.

"What are you doing?," I asked, crouching behind him. He jumped up, surprised, and turned around. He smiled nervously.

I sighed and ruffled his hair. He's so cuuutteee! I wish he was my brother. I'd love him so much that he'll be embarrassed of me and never invite his friends over.

I pointed at myself, "Kimberly." I pointed at him.

"Fuuta!," he replied, pointing at himself. I giggled, my pointing habit catching on. "I want to rank you." He put his big book in front of himself.

_Like on a scale from 1 to 10? Aren't you a little to young to be rating girls?_

"Huh?"

Before I knew it, everything around Fuuta started to float, including him and me. His eyes looked distant, almost like he was possessed with stars or something. I was freaked out to say the least.

"Fuko Kimberly, rank 2 on "most likely to become an assassin." Rank 1 on "most likely to be wanted by mafia families." Rank 274 on "most likely to win the lottery.""

"What?!," I yelled as the door opened to everyone from downstairs, excluding Nana, and the other two kids.

"Fuuta!," Tsuna yelled.

"Rank 1 on 'most likely to marry-" everything fell to the ground as Fuuta was out of his 'state'.

Reborn smiled, as if he knew everything. What would that everything even be? I caught Fuuta to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Fuuta, you shouldn't do that!," Tsuna scolded.

_What was he so worried about? I mean, I do have a lot of questions, but it's not like anyone's hurt._

"No rain," I heard Reborn mutter.

_Now another question joins the bunch._

I sat there, holding Fuuta. Bianchi left and Reborn kicked Tsuna's side. I let go of Fuuta and rushed over to Tsuna's side.

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?," I asked, worried.

"Yeah- Wait, Tsu-kun?," he questioned.

I froze at my outburst. I ran over and hid under the covers of his bed. Fuuta left the room to play with the other kids and Reborn went off somewhere.

"Hey! Answer me," Tsuna said, trying to pull the covers off me.

_Why did you question that?_

"No!," I yelled. "Not until you tell me you remember!"

"Remember?," Tsuna questioned.

I mentally slapped myself to think before saying things next time. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on the covers. I felt the covers come off me. I opened my eyes and looked up at a worried Tsuna. He sat down next to me on the bed and put a hand to my cheek, wiping away a tear that I didn't realize was there.

I looked away from him, blushing lightly. "Your mom told me to sleep in here tonight..."

Tsuna nodded, mumbling about how there were too many people in his house. He looked down at me, apparently noticing his clothes on me. I looked at his stare.

"Your mom told me to change into them," I mumbled, sitting up.

"O-Oh," he replied, blushing. I sighed and pushed him down on the bed, much to his dismay. "W-What are you doing?!"

I crawled out of bed and turned off the lights. "Go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

I crawled back into bed, next to him. I looked at him, the moonlight shooting into the window as our only light source. I was blushing, staring at his face. He looked a bit uncomfortable so I put a pillow between us to act as a wall. I turned around to see if that'll make him feel more comfortable.

_Oh, if only you'd just remember me..._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I looked at Fuko-san's back. I can't believe she's wearing my clothes! No girl ever has... I thought back to what she said. _"Not until you remember!"_

_What did she mean? Did I forget her? Does this mean we've met before?_

I looked at her, hoping that she wouldn't get caught up in all this mafia business, despite what happened today. I closed my eyes, wondering what Fuuta was about to say who she was most likely to marry. I don't know why I was wondering. I guess I was just curious. I felt a pinch in my chest just thinking about it.

_Fuuta's readings must have been off. Fuko-san doesn't look like a killer at all._

I thought back to what happened earlier in the day to get my mind off of things.

**FLASHBACK START**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and me heard yelling from downstairs. We made our way down only to see Fuko-san in my mothers arms.

"W-What happened?" I asked, worried.

"She fainted," Reborn replied. "Yamamoto, take her up to Tsuna's room."

Yamamoto nodded, picking up Fuko-san from my mother.

"Tsu-kun, get a warm towel to put on her forehead," my mom said, getting up to get a tub to put warm water in.

I nodded and went looking for a towel. Reborn was instructing Gokudera to do something, but I didn't catch what that something was.

I went into my room to put the towel down on Fuko-san's forehead. Yamamoto was wiping the excess water from her face. Gokudera came in and put the tub of water next to my bed. He then stood watch at the window.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

**DREAM START**

I was six when it happened. The reason we had to move to America was because of the accident. I was walking home with Tsuna from school. Tsuna had to go home early today. He wouldn't tell me why, he just said it was a surprise for me. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Little did I know what was in store for me that fateful day. A bunch of men in black surrounded me in no time.

"We found her," one said into their phone.

"W-What's going on h-here?," I asked aloud to no answer. I had no escape, they had me surrounded. I was picked up much to my dismay. I tried kicking my way to freedom, but it didn't work. I was placed into the back seat of a car with my hands and ankles bound in front of me.

"We have her in custody," a man said into his wrist.

The car drove off. I didn't know what was happening, why it was, now where I was being taken.

"W-What do you want from me?," I shook.

"You," a man in the driver seat responded.

I teared up, "I want to go home! I want my mommy!"

No one said anything as I started to cry. I tried to break out of my binds, but it hurt more when I did. I started screaming and yelling. I eventually pissed them off enough to get my mouth covered with tape. I looked at the black car in front of us, filled with more men in black suits. Tsuna was all I could think of in this situation. I looked down at the plastic ring on my finger.

_Tsuna..._

**KABOOOMM!**

An explosion caused me to look away from it. The car I was in jerked, causing my head to knock into the seat in front of me. I looked around it to see the car in front of us on fire. The people in it...they...they were going to die! The car I was in started to drive away.

_Their friends are going to die! Why aren't they helping them?!_

"Shit," one of the men cursed as a bunch of men in black suits stood, blocking the street ahead. Their cars behind them. I assumed they were the enemy of the men who kidnapped me. The car I was in didn't stop though. Before I knew it, our car collided with the cars behind the men who jumped out of the way. It was weird. One second I was fine, the next, I was in an upside down car, fire around me and broken glass wedged in me. The driver seemed to have died, his blood even making its way onto me.

_T-This is unreal. T-This c-c-can't really be h-happening right? H-He's not really dead. H-He's just taking a nap. R-Right?_

The men in the passenger's seat seemed to still be alive. He got out of the car and went to retrieve me. I didn't want to move. Everything will hurt if I did. The man grabbed me and held me up by my coat, holding a gun to my head. My body hurt. I could feel glass piercing my skin. People made way for the man, no one wanting to risk my death, but I knew, deep inside that I was going to die one way or another. Still, at a time like this I could only think of one person... The man ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Tsu-kun...save me," I whispered in pain.

"Put. Her. Down," I heard my father's voice say. His voice...it was familiar and yet...so foreign. It...was cold...and menacing. It was unlike any tone I've ever heard from him.

I was thrown onto the ground as my captor grinned. Reinforcements... They shot at my father, some making contact.

"Daddy!," I yelled, trying to reach for him. The pain became excruciating. My hands were covering in something sticky. I focused my eyes on it and my eyes widened in shock. It was my blood... Under me...was my blood.

_Oh god! I'm going to die..._

Feeling weak, I laid there.

"If only I could see Tsuna-kun...if only I lived... Tsuna will be upset if he finds out I died...," I thought on my death bed, bringing my hands to me, smiling sadly. "Tsuna...I...love...you..." A teardrop fell onto the ring he gave me.

What happened next was a blur to me. I remember seeing a light and moving towards it. When I neared it, I felt something in my chest; it was burning. I woke up in the hospital, bandages wrapped all around me as well as tubes. A few days later, I found out I was going to move to America as soon as I could be released. No one told me what happened, only that I was in an accident. I was left in the dark. Did I die that day? What happened while I was in the hospital?

**DREAM END**

I woke up, tears flowing down my face.

_I...I finally remember the accident... W-Why didn't anyone want to tell me about it? F-Father was there... I know it was him! W-Why didn't he tell me?_

I remembered telling Tsuna that I was moving back when my memories of him were becoming foggy for some reason...and it broke my heart. I tried to move, but I felt restricted. Apparently, I forgot I was in Tsuna's bed...and he forgot that the pillow was meant to be treated as a wall.

_He's so warm..._

His arms were around me and I was pressed to his chest. I blushed, liking this very much. I could hear his calm heartbeat.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

He's still asleep. I thought about my resolve back then to live.

_I only wanted to be with Tsuna... I wanted to live so Tsuna wouldn't be sad and alone..._

I smiled and whispered, "I love you...Tsu-kun."

"I see," I froze, hearing a certain baby's voice. I looked up to see Reborn, just standing there, smiling.

My face flushed.

_How much did he hear?_

"I heard everything," he smirked.

_... Did he just read my mind?!_

"I did read your mind," Reborn replied, taking out a picture that seemed to be recently taken. It was of me and Tsuna sleeping together in this position. I wanted to reach for it and rip it, but that'd risk waking up Tsuna. "Explain the situation to me and I'll get rid of it. You talked in your sleep you know."

I agreed, not wanting that kind of blackmail on me. I slipped out of Tsuna's embrace, much to my dismay. I got out of bed and followed Reborn downstairs, to the kitchen. I was making some tea as he sat on the table crisscross. It was still two hours before anyone was suppose to be awake, so we had all the privacy needed. I placed a cup of tea in front of Reborn as I sat across from him.

"What did you want to know?," I asked, unsure if I'll even be able to answer.

"How do you know my dame-student?," he asked.

I sighed, not wanting to yell at him for calling Tsuna that.

_I know Tsuna's lacking...but that doesn't change my feelings for him._

I flinched when Reborn gave me a look that meant he heard that. "W-We grew up together, up until I turned six and moved to America." I looked down at my tea, swishing it around. "Not like he remembers me..."

_As proven last night._

"What were you to him?"

"I was his best friend. We were inseparable. I protected him and he tried his best to protect me, though he'd prefer himself doing all the protecting. I guess at one point you can say we dated, that or we played extreme house."

_I wonder if play-dates count... If so, then we went on a ton of dates._

I tried not to laugh at my thoughts.

"Why did you move away?"

"I don't know," I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing from my thoughts. "No one would ever tell me when I asked... I suspect it had something to do with the accident I was in."

"Accident? You said something about that in your sleep."

_Did I seriously talk in my sleep?_

"I was kidnapped when I was six. Hospitalized for a few days. Then left two days, or so, after I was released."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, I was kidnapped, apparently a lot of people were after me for some reason. Car crashed and I was bleeding out on the ground. I don't remember much detail...," I clutched the cup tightly in my hands. "I don't know if I even want to even more now..."

"Sounds like you had a run in with the mafia," Reborn sipped his tea, frowning.

I laughed a bit.

_Suuurrreee. Mafia, heh, where does he get this from._

I thought back to what Fuuta said last night as my laughter died; seeing Reborn serious. "So the mafia was trying to recruit me?" I didn't believe it at first when Fuuta said it...but it would make sense... I suppose... Reborn nodded, one question bothering me the most. "Why me?"

"...," he said nothing

"A-Are you really...a hitman?," Reborn nodded. "How do I know I can trust you? I was already fought over by two families. If what you're saying is true anyways."

"Your precious Tsuna trusts me. That should be good enough for now."

_He has a point there..._

"Y-Yeah," I replied, a bit embarrassed that he brought up Tsuna all of a sudden.

"I suspect you were take into hiding in America."

_Tsuna and I were separated...for my own safety?_

"But, if that was true, why do I return now?"

Reborn was silent for awhile until he broke his silence, standing. "It seems you're someone important. How? I'll find out, but for now, you should consider joining Tsuna's family. It can't be helped that you're already involved in this world. Kimberly Fuko."

I sipped my tea, nodding, till I realized something. I spit out my tea to the side, flustered, "W-What do you mean '"Tsuna's family?""

Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora slightly, "Tsuna is going to be the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Familia."

"Ehhh?," I yelled in shock.

_Are we talking about the same Tsuna!?_

"I'll just add you to the list of possible wives," Reborn hopped off the table walking away.

_List of- WHAT?!_

"What do you mean by that!?" I yelled, reaching my hand out to him for him to wait. He didn't and just smirked, his fedora now covering his eyes.

I sighed and started to clean up the tea I spit out. I quietly made my way to Tsuna's room. I grabbed my bag and found the clothes Nana said my mom dropped off, as well as a new schoolbag. I grabbed it as well and headed into the bathroom to change. It felt weird to wear it. I tugged the skirt down, embarrassed in the mirror. It was fall, so I had to wear the uniform with the navy sleeve-less sweater. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. It's hard to imagine that my friends wanted me to bring them back this.

_Speaking of friends._

I noticed a message on my phone and picked it up. Lucas sent me a text to video chat him. I put my phone in my bag and went into Tsuna's room. I put the clothes I wore respectively on his desk. I looked over at his sleeping figure that now had the pillow wall in his arms. I giggled and kissed his forehead, immediately regretting it.

_I feel like I'm taking advantage of him..._

He moved around in his sleep, I stepped back as he was reaching for something. I furrowed my brows.

"Why...," I heard Tsuna mumble, his facial features darkened.

"He's having a nightmare...," I mumbled. I bent down next to his bed, stroking his head. "It's okay Tsu-kun," I cooed to him. He calmed down in a matter of minutes, his facial features calming.

I got up, leaving the room. Still an hour left...

"Oh, Kim-chan," I turned to see Nana coming up to me. "I was just about to make you two lunch."

I smiled, "You don't have to make me lunch."

"I insist," Nana smiled.

I smiled back. I can't say no. How does she and my mother have this ability?!

I ended up helping her make Tsuna's and my lunch. More like I was making Tsuna's and she was making mine. I blushed, thinking about how Tsuna's going to eat what I made for him. I think I got a bit too carried away and made three boxes full of food. Nana giggled. I excused myself and sat outside on the porch. I took out my tablet from my bag and called Lucas after all this time. He answered after only three rings. He looked mad.

"H-Hey man," I nervously said in English.

"I texted you an hour ago," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. So very-"

"Kimmy!~ Did you get me my school uniform, mangas, futon, DVDs, chopsticks, box lun-" I muted it Madi's voice. This would take awhile.

From what I gathered, my friends are all having a sleepover. I looked at the screen, seeing all of my friends from America trying to get my very greedy friend away from me. I laughed as Lucas took the camera into a different room.

"How's hell?," he asked me. "Oh, you look nice by the way."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I woke up, my alarm clock scaring me. I fell out of bed.

"Itte!," I said, rubbing my head.

I got up and got ready for school. I went downstairs and heard a female's voice and a male's.

"How's hell?," I heard the male ask. "Oh, you look nice by the way."

"It doesn't feel so much like hell now," I heard Fuko-san's voice. "The skirt seems a bit too short...but I guess that's just my nerves.

I walked into the living room and saw Fuko-san video chatting some guy on a tablet, and they were speaking in English. No wonder I could barely understand what they were saying.

"Aw, I was hoping you'll come back to visit us here sooner," he complained.

"I'm sorry. I left for a reason. My parents have their reason, and I just have to accept that..."

"I thought you were pissed off at you mom for making you go against your will. You finally got over it? I wouldn't know BECAUSE YOU NEVER ANSWERED ANYONE'S CALLS OR TEXTS."

I listened, making out a few words. I should really start paying attention more in class.

"I'm not anymore... I'm kind of happy..." Fuko-san said, sparkles seemingly surrounding her. "And my phone went through...and accident."

"You see the sparkles too. Right?," a new male's voice came on.

_Why am I listening in on this?_

"What's that suppose to mean?," Fuko-san whined.

"Get out of here!," the first male's voice yelled.

I heard muffled sounds and the slamming of a door.

"What did you do to your phone?," the guy asked.

"Uh... I may have thrown it against the concrete walls in a fit of rage and pain?"

"You say that like it's a question."

Fuko-san laughed weirdly. I frowned.

"So... Are you still having that dream?"

_Dream?_

"No. Not anymore. You were right. Coming back to Japan did help me. I even remember everything from my time here in Japan."

"That's great! Uh...you know..."

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't-"

For some reason I felt compelled to interrupt this conversation. I walked behind Fuko-san and crouched down, leaning my arms over her shoulders and my chest on her back. I felt her tense up.

"It's time to go to school Kim-chan," I lazily said.

_W-Why did I just say Kim-chan?! Why am I doing this?_

"Who's that?," the boy asked.

"Ts-" before she could reply, I ended the call.

_He made me feel weird anyways._

I turned to Fuko-san and she was looking down, stroking her hair from her ponytail. She looked up at me, lightly blushing.

"Something wrong Fuko-san?," I went back to calling her that.

_She looks so cute... Wait! What am I thinking?! Kyoko is the cutest one!_

"Y-You can just call me Kim... I told you and the others that yesterday...," she said shyly. "Fuko-san is too formal."

She got up with me and took her tablet. She slipped it in her bag, bowed and left. I followed after her into the kitchen. She just sat down, doing her homework. I sat across from her, eating breakfast. Why wasn't she eating?

When I finished eating, my mom handed me my lunch. It was bigger than Fu-I mean Kim-chan's for some reason. Heck, my lunch was bigger than usual. Where are the others anyways? Are they not up yet?

Kim-chan stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Mama."

"Tell your mom I said hi," my mom smiled.

I was confused as Kim-chan grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door, walking out. I quickly pulled on my shoes and ran after her. She turned around, standing in front of my house, smiling softly.

"Come on," she said to me.

We started walking to school together.

"Neh, Kim-chan," I said, trying to spark up some conversation.

She looked over at me.

_Shit! Why did I say that?_

"Yes?," she asked curiously.

_Gotta think of something to say!_

"Uhhh...you just moved in right?," I asked, nervously. She nodded. "Do you need help settling in?"

"I guess you can say that."

"I can help."

"Really?," she asked, unsure as to if I really wanted to go. I nodded, not knowing why I was saying this. "Come over tomorrow, there's no school, so it'll be fine."

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

She took my phone from my pocket, which scared me, and entered in her number. Then she took out hers and handed it to me. I guess that she wanted my number. I entered it and handed it back. She texted me her addressed and handed my phone back. I looked at the message and put it in my pocket.

_This doesn't look like me scoring a girl phone number. Does it? We're just a couple of friends...who met yesterday._

"Oh, do you have some money I could borrow?," she asked.

"Why?"

"I promised Lambo I'd buy him some grape flavored candy after school," she smiled.

"Don't you have money?," I asked, raising a brow.

"I don't carry money on me. My mom said not to encase I ever get mugged," she replied like it was the smartest thing in the world. "I only occasionally bring my money when I know I want to buy something."

I deadpanned, digging into my pocket for money. I gave her three dollars.

"I'll repay you Tsuna! Count on it!," she grinned.

Gokudera and Yamamoto met up with us. Yamamoto was about to ruffle Kim-chan's hair, but she dodged him.

"Oh, you dodged my attack!," Yamamoto laughed, pretending to be shocked, which didn't work because he was laughing.

"Takeshi!," Kim-chan yelled.

I smiled.

"Shut up woman!," yelled Gokudera.

"My name isn't woman! It's Kimberly!," she yelled back, hands on her hips.

Gokudera glared, taking out his dynamite, ready to throw it at her. She hid behind Yamamoto, afraid.

"Calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto tried.

"Yeah Baka-Dera!," Kim-chan shouted from behind Yamamoto.

_It's nice to know she's not shy around us anymore..._

* * *

**Review hommie! Is that how you spell it? I have no idea. Lol.**

**I'm basically locked up in my room making these. Lol. I'd rather do this than study for my mid-terms and driving test. I feel so awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

******_"..." _- This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, notes, texts, and letters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I SO WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. I DO, ON THE OTHER HAND, OWN KIM.**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

At lunch time, Kyoko invited me to eat lunch with her and Hana. I turned to the three guys staring at me.

"Why don't we all eat here?," I smiled brightly.

"That's a great idea Kimberly-chan!," Kyoko smiled, sparkles appearing behind her.

_Yikes. Now I know how my friends feel._

The guys had no choice in the matter. We pushed the tables together and pulled chairs up to it. I sat between Kyoko and Hana. Kyoko sat next to Tsuna. Gokudera sat next to Tsuna and Yamamoto next to him. Tsuna took out his big lunch, everyone stared at it, but me. I blushed, embarrassed.

_I made too much..._

"You brought a big lunch today Tsuna!," Kyoko gasped, surprised.

"Did your girlfriend make it for you?," Hana teased.

Tsuna's face brightened red. I looked down at my lap.

"Oh, Kimberly-chan, are you okay?," Kyoko asked, noticing my distance from the group.

"You can just call me Kim, no need for my full name," I said bashfully, opening my lunch.

"Neh, Kim-chan, why did my mom make me a big lunch and you a little lunch?," Tsuna asked.

I fiddled with my fingers, "I...uhh-"

_This is so embar-_

"EXTREME!," Kyoko's brother busted in, disrupting my thoughts.

"Yah! Hi!," I yelled as Ryohei came over to us.

You learn to yell a lot when in the presence of Ryohei. He's just so loud and active that it catches onto you sometimes. Hana was grumbling about how immature all guys were.

"Keep it down lawn-head!," yelled Gokudera.

"Oiii! What was that?!," Ryohei yelled, putting his face near Gokudera's.

I smiled weirdly, eating quietly to myself. Everyone started talking about some sumo-contest. I didn't even know the school had one. Apparently, Gokudera, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Ryohei are on a sumo team. I watched as Tsuna was eating the food I made him. Sure he thinks his mom made it, but still, I feel like butterflies are in my belly. I was left out of the conversation, I half didn't mind. I didn't know these guys, except for Tsuna, all that well. I excused myself to the bathroom, and left. I started wandering the halls. I stopped when I saw Reborn.

"Reborn!," I yelled, going over to him. "What are you doing here?" He started running off and I followed. "Wait!"

He ran into a room and I followed him in. The room was nice to say the least. I looked around and sitting on the couch was Reborn himself.

"Ciaossu!"

I walked toward him, "Why'd you lead me he-"

The door opened behind me. I felt chills go down my spine.

_Don't tell me..._

"What are you doing here herbivore?," I heard a menacing voice say.

"H-Hibari," I said, nervously turning around as Reborn said, "Ciaossu Hibari."

"It's the baby," he replied, but quickly looked back at me. He brought out his tonfas and got into a stance. "Leave, or I'll bite you to death."

I was about to run the hell out of there, but Reborn pulled me back via rope. Hibari was charging to me now. I dodged his first few attacks, but ultimately failed when tripping over the rope. I got hit in the stomach with the hard metal. I felt sick now. I bent over, holding my mouth and stomach. Hibari was about to make the final blow count till a yellow bird came, singing the school's anthem. The bird landed on my head as I was trying not to throw up. I felt so dizzy. The bird flew off my head and out the open window. Hibari got back to what he was going to do. He moved his foot back and motioned to swing his foot at me. It's going to hit me! But it never came. I opened my eyes, that I never knew I closed, and saw that I was blocking his foot with my bare hand. That all I remember, till he elbowed me in the head, causing me to get knocked out instantly. For the whole time, all I saw was blackness. I woke up, finally, in the nurse's office. When I opened my eyes, I screamed, punching the male's face that was hovering over me.

"P-Pervert!," I yelled.

The man looked to be a doctor, but he looked more like a pervert with that look on his face. I looked under the covers and saw that my shirt was lifted up. My eyes were hidden beneath my bangs, a dark aura emitting off of me. Despite the man's pleas, I got out of the bed I was in and grabbed a loose lamp, yanking its plug off the wall as I walked dangerously towards the man. It didn't help him when I also realized he was looking up my skirt. My eyebrow twitched as I swung the lamb into his head.

"You overdid it Kimberly," Reborn said.

"He's the pervert!," I yelled, pointing at the collapsed man, still holding the lamp.

"That's Doctor Shamal. He just prefers lady patients."

I shivered uncomfortable, "He still sounds like a pervert."

"I had to get someone who wouldn't question your injuries."

"It's your fault I even got my-" my eyes widened as I ran to the sink, throwing up. There was pain in my stomach now.

"He could have given you pain killers if only you didn't knock him out."

I stayed quiet, except for my puke that came out every few minutes. I started fanning the doctor, feeling sorry for hitting him now. When he woke up, he started flirting with me. I hit him upside the head and asked for pain killers.

Shamal only gave me medicine to stop me from puking; my stomach still hurt. I had to go to class despite my injuries, or Hibari might come and find me. I shivered at the thought of facing him again. Reborn was walking with me to class.

"Was that interaction with Hibari really necessary?," I asked, rubbing my belly.

"Maybe."

I sighed.

"Did you put any thought into joining?," he looked at me.

"...I can trust the Vongola?," Reborn nodded. "Before I decide anything...I want to know everything. Everything Tsuna knows, I want to know."

We got to my class after setting up a date to talk about this. He left in the blink of an eye and I walked in, trying not to clutch my stomach till I got to my seat.

_These days in Japan have been long... I've only been here for three days! Well, today is the third day._

I handed the teacher a pass from the nurse's office and walked to my seat, ignoring the worried glances from my friends. It feels so good to call them my friends!... I sound anti-social... When I got to my seat, I put one arm over my stomach. It was just English, I don't need to write any notes on it. I practically lived English class.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I couldn't focus at all in class. Kim-chan went missing after lunch! She left for the bathroom and never came back! Right now it was the last class of the day, English. There was no sign of her, until halfway through the class. She came in and went to her seat silently. She didn't spare a glance to anyone. Something was wrong. I could just feel it. I looked over at her, she looked like she was in pain behind her book.

I tore off a piece of my paper and wrote: _"What happened to you Kim-chan? Are you in pain?"_

I looked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking when I folded the note and tossed it onto Kim-chan's desk. She looked at me, then the note. Before I knew it, the note was passed back.

It read: _"Reborn happened."_

_Oh god, what'd he do this time?!_

"Sawada-san, would you please read the next phrase," I heard the teacher ask.

I stood up, surprised, shuffling for my book. I stared at the line, trying to figure out how to read it. "The summer time is when I feel the worse with the big hummer jay on my winged silk-"

The whole class laughed at me.

"That's not what it says Dame-Tsuna," said some kids in the class.

Everyone started laughing at me as Gokudera started to yell at them. Kim-chan slammed her hands on the table and stood, holding up her book.

"The summer time is when I feel the most free with the green hummingbird on my windowsill," she recited perfectly in English.

That shut up the whole class.

"But one summer, the hummingbird never came back, and with that hummingbird left my freedom," she looked up from her book. Reverting back to Japanese she said, "Is that enough for both me and Tsuna sensei?"

The teacher cleared his throat and went back to the lesson. After class, Kim-chan was rushing to pack up. Before she could get out of the room, I grabbed her arm. She looked at me.

"W-We're on duty t-today," I stuttered.

She looked at the board to see it was true. She sighed and went to put back her bag. I walked with her to the janitor's closet to get brooms.

"Your English was really pretty earlier...," I said, nervously scratching my head.

"Thank you," she said, holding her broom close to her.

When we got into the classroom, I watched her sweep. Her uniform looked messed up. It was starting to bother me for some reason. I walked over to her and pulled out the parts of her shirt that were left tucked in.

"Eck!," she shrieked.

"Your uniform is messy," I replied as she was covering herself with her arms like I was going to rape her or something. I was red at the thought of that even happening. She blushed hard as she allowed me to fix it, turning her face away. The door opened as I was finishing untucking her shirt. I noticed...bandages over her stomach.

"Oh, what do we have here? So the Vongola boy can touch you like that, but I can't?," I heard Shamal's voice say. I froze as Kim-chan stiffened.

"I-It's not what it looks like!," I yelled, turning around, failing my arms around.

_Wait! He shouldn't be saying the "V" word in front of her!_

"Vongola?," I heard her mummble.

"It's a slang word for stupid!," I yelled, trying to make sure she never gets involved in the mafia.

"No it's- Oh well, Kimmy-chan! I brought you your pain killers!~ It'll just cost one kiss~," Shamal said, making a kissing face, moving towards Kim-chan.

I saw her eyes darken as she twirled the broom in her hand, whacking Shamal with it.

"Pervert!," she yelled, hiding behind me, holding the broom to her defensively.

"Don't be afraid!~" he said, trying to get to her.

I held my arm out protectively. She swung her broom at him again, grabbing the bag in his hand. She took out what was in the bag and popped the pills into her mouth.

"Kim-chan, where did you get... How did you get those bandages?," I asked.

She held her stomach, "I-"

"She was "bitten to death" as I was told," Shamal said as Kim-chan just nodded.

My eyes widened.

"Reborn's fault...," Kim-chan grumbled, puffing her cheeks.

I dropped my broom, "Are you okay? You didn't bleed right? Nothing serious?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"If by nothing, you mean she has to take medicine to prevent herself from throwing up while her stomach is healing. Then yes, it's nothing," Shamal stated.

Kim-chan glared at him.

"Maybe you should stay at my place tonight," I said, worried.

_I'll be worried sick if I don't know how you're doing every few minutes... What if something bad happens!?_

"Ooo~ You're so forward," Shamal teased.

I blushed, "I-I didn't m-mean it like that."

"I'll be okay Tsuna, no need to worry," she smiled.

I frowned. I guess she's right... Kim-chan whacked Shamal out of the room. She sighed and started to fix her uniform. I turned around, blushing.

Fifteen minutes later, we finished cleaning the room and grabbed our bags, leaving to return the brooms. I held the brooms as Kim-chan held our bags. One we finished with that, we started walking out of school.

"Tsuna... Are you trying to hide something from me?," I heard her ask.

"N-No," I said.

"Liar," she stated, sticking out her tongue.

_She's catching on!_

I sighed, "I'll tell you one day, but not now. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She just stared at me, surprised a bit. That went away as she said, "So you are doing something dangerous?"

"N-No! I'm just talking about our very competitive sumo team!," I yelled, trying to convince her.

"Weird, I never knew schools had such a team," she replied, suspicious.

"It's new!"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I smiled feeling like I dodged a bullet... Until she added, "For now."

As we were walking, she stopped. I turned to her confused.

"I have to go to the store Tsuna. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded.

_Be careful._

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I left Tsuna to go buy Lambo some candy.

_I still can't believe he's still lying to me...but I guess he doesn't want me to get hurt because of it... I'm already in it already! According to Reborn that is. At least I know that whole sumo thing isn't real...but Tsuna-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn. A little boy was crossing the street to get his ball, but the sign didn't say to cross. I dropped my bag and ran for the kid, the last few seconds after grabbing the kid was a blur to me. I don't remember it, but all I can see is that he's in my arms now, crying, and we're safely across the street. As soon as the sign said to cross, his mother ran to us, thanking me almost a million times for saving her son. Which then lead a news crew to me. I eventually got away from them and to my fallen bag that I'm surprised no one stole. I guess Japan is more safer than I thought. I walked into the candy store and bought a lollipop, two pieces of bubble gum, and a candy bar. All of it was grape flavored, except the chocolate bar. I got a discount too, since the manager saw me on the news. Now I have change for Tsuna!

I started walking down the sidewalk happily, until I noticed a hobo begging for money. I walked past him, trying to ignore him...but guilt got the best of me and I gave him the change I had. It was worth it though. He smiled and thanked me. I waved bye and started making my way to the Sawada household. I got up to the front door and knocked, wondering how I'm going to give Lambo the candy. My senses sharpened as I bent down, just as the door opened and a bullet flew over me.

"Reborn!," I yelled, angry he tried to kill me once again.

"Ciaossu," he smiled, no remorse at all in his voice.

I sighed and walked inside, looking for the little cow boy. I flinched hearing the sound of my voice coming from the TV in Tsuna's room upstairs.

"You seem popular," Reborn stated, hopping onto my shoulder.

I laughed nervously as I heard yelling and grenades go off. I was about to question it when a man around my age came down. He had ruffled black hair, wore cow print clothes, and he had one eye closed. He looked Italian to me.

"Yare Yare. Ah! If it isn't Kimmy-chan. I remember how you use to always buy me sweets when I was little," the man said, grabbing my hand, kissing the back of it. I blinked confused. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

I had my bag behind me, ready to attack him with it if he didn't let go of my hand in the next five seconds.

He looked like he realized something and said, "That's right! You don't know yet! I'm-" He was cut off by Bianchi in the doorway behind us. Fire was emitting off of her as she yelled, "Romeo!" She has purple looking food in her hands as she chased the man around.

I heard foot movement upstairs. I took the bag of candy out of my bag and wrote a note to Nana on it. I went into the kitchen and put it down, then took my leave just as the footsteps came downstairs.

"Reborn, shouldn't you be with Tsuna?," I asked him as he was still on my shoulder.

"He's on a break, tomorrow he'll be worked silly."

"Ehhh? But tomorrow he promised to help me unpack."

Reborn nodded, knowingly. "I hope you don't mind that I invited some more people."

I blinked, confused as Reborn jumped off my shoulder, leaving.

When I got home, I was greeted by my mother. My father was apparently in Italy for business. I had a "hero's" dinner, or at least that's what my mom called it.

* * *

The next day, I was making snacks for my friends that included; sandwiches, fruits, chips, and depending how long they're here, I'm ready to make sundaes. My mom got all "prettied" up when I told her I invited Tsuna over and maybe a few other friends I made. I don't really know who Reborn is bringing, I'm just guessing they're male. Unlike my mom, who put on a fancy dress and did her hair, I wore just a tee and jeans.

"Honey, do you think they'll like this dress?," my mom was worrying over whether or not the dress makes her look old.

"N-No, not at all," I smiled nervously.

_The boys shall die..._

I started moving boxes around to where they belonged. That way moving them later won't be a hassle.

"You know what, I should invite Nana-chan!," my mom said cheerfully.

I stopped listening after "you know". I was too busy trying to lift/possibly push this big box full of kitchenware into the kitchen from the living room. Apparently the doorbell rang as I was trying to do the ole' heave and hoe maneuver... At first I thought I was able to get it off the ground, but it turns out that someone lifted the other side. I stared over at the baseball nut, that's what Gokudera calls him, laughing at my futile attempts.

"Let's do this together Kim!," he grinned.

I blushed lightly.

_He wasn't watching me...was he? Oh of course he was! Ugh! What's wrong with me?! Why must I do weird things when he's here?!_

We were both carefully walking the box to the kitchen.

Once we put it down, I asked, "Did Reborn tell you to come?"

He nodded, grinning as my mom came in.

"Ohh! You must be one of my little girl's friends!," my mom said dramatically, mushing my face with her hands. She knows he is, she's the one who let him in!

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he bowed as I just watched hopelessly.

"You should help fix up the pool outback," my mother winked.

My eyes widened, "WE HAVE A POOL?"

_How did I not know this?!_

My mom nodded like I was crazy for not knowing. To be fair, I never looked or explored the house. I just claimed my room and that's it. Takeshi and me went out to the backyard to see a pool with dirty water. My mom brought out supplies to clean it with, planning on not helping. Like usual. I sighed as me and Yamamoto rolled up our sleeves, I pretended to because I had no sleeves, took off our socks, and started working on cleaning it. For a weekend in fall, it was awfully too hot. After we finished cleaning it, we put in a filter. Takeshi was testing the water temperature as I was stretching, putting more water in the pool via hose.

"The waters great!," he yelled.

"Really?," I smiled mischievously.

"Oh, is something wrong Kim?," he asked confused.

I turned off the hose, "Oh, nothing~"

He was still confused, but ignored it, "It's the perfect weather for swimming, isn't it?"

_He's right. I'm sweating from all this heat._

After putting the hose away, I sneaked up behind Takeshi and pushed him into the pool. I jumped back to avoid the splash of water coming up, laughing at the now wet boy.

"How is it now?," I grinned, leaning over him.

He laughed and grabbed my ankle, "Why don't you see for yourself?" He pulled me in, and now we're two wet kids. I should have stayed at a distance from him...

We ended up messaging around in the pool for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. I made my way out of the pool before Takeshi would make me drown or something for messing his hair up in the water. I gave him a super ruffle! It's not like he even had to fix it! The water was going to mess it up anyways! He was following after me. We both stopped when my mother turned to us in the hall with a 'what the heck happened to you two' look.

"We got wet," I stated, hinting for a towel as Takeshi stood next to me, scratching the back of his head.

"At least we know the pool is the perfect temperature to be in," Takeshi said.

My mother smiled, "Ah! Is that so? Let me go get two you crazy kids some towels."

My mom made her way to the stairs, revealing a confused Tsuna behind her in the doorway.

"Ah! Tsuna, you're finally here!," I yelled, going over to him, hugging him. "You missed all the fun! Oh, I think I got you a bit wet."

Tsuna was red. I turned to Takeshi, confused and saw his face was red now as well.

_What the heck was going on?_

"U-U-Uhh, K-Kim-chan," I looked at Tsuna. "P-Pink."

I blinked, confused...till I looked down and saw my bra through my tee...my white tee... I covered my chest with my arms, running upstairs.

* * *

**EARLIER**

**Tsuna's POV-**

I was walking with Reborn to Kim-chan's house. I kept telling Reborn that he didn't have to tag along, but he said he wanted to. My mom said that she was going to drop by later to visit too, I have no idea why, but she is. I stopped at what appears to be her house since it matched the address she sent me, and rang the doorbell. A women wearing a fancy dress opened the door and her face brightened.

"Ah! Tsuna! You're so grown up now and handsome!," she yelled, pinching my cheeks. "I haven't seen you since you were a wittle boy."

"What?," I exclaimed, not even knowing who this woman is.

"You don't remember me?," she pouted, letting me in.

I was about to reply, when I saw the women look worried.

_Did something happen?_

I heard Kim-chan's voice say, "We got wet."

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_Stupid shirt!_

I dried off and changed my clothes to a blue shirt and some shorts. I made my way downstairs, embarrassed. When I got to the living room, I saw Tsuna and Takeshi sitting on the couch with faces looking down at their lap in shame. Takeshi took his shirt off and had a towel around his neck.

"How long were you two looking?," I asked, blushing.

"I'm sorry!," the both chimed.

_It was awhile...wasn't it..._

I sighed, "It's ok. No harm done."

My mom came and took Takeshi away to help her unpack the kitchen. She didn't even ask, just walked in and took him away... She's married, why does she always do this? I looked at Tsuna and gestured for him to come upstairs with me. He followed me up to my messy room.

"We'll work here for now," I replied, opening a box full of clothes.

He nodded as we heard Gokudera enter my household, yelling for Tsuna, and my mom dragging him away to help in the kitchen. Me and Tsuna stood in silence, till I lightly laughed.

"Sorry, my mom's being weird today," I said, shyly blushing.

_I'd say she's not usually like this...but then I'd be lying._

"It's ok," Tsuna replied, opening another box full of dolls.

As I was hanging clothes and Tsuna was laying out my rug, he slipped somehow and fell onto the ground. Before I had the chance to worry, he told me he was fine. I nodded and went back to hanging clothes, turning on the radio for fun.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

While I was on the ground, I noticed what looked like a jewelry box under the bed. I looked at Kim-chan to see she was busy with the radio and her clothes. I sat down and opened it, curious as to what it holds. It held a few necklaces, earrings, and rings, but for some reason, one stuck out like a sore thumb. I picked up a plastic ring, those cheap ones little kids buy from those coin machines outside of stores. It looked old and the orange gem on it was scratched up, but it looked like it meant something. Actually, it felt like it should have some meaning to me. I closed my eyes, trying to pull upon that feeling that was just dying to come out. I sighed, not being able to do anything.

"Tsuna, can you open the box next to the door and start getting ready to help me unpack my books?," Kim-chan asked, her back to me.

I nodded, unknowingly putting the ring in my pocket then putting away the jewelry box.

* * *

After a solid two hours of work, Kim-chan's room was done, and said it was lunch time. We made our way downstairs, to the kitchen to be met with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Fuuta, and my mom.

"Fuuta!," Kim-chan yelled, hugging Fuuta tightly.

"Mom!," I called out.

"Hi Tsu-kun," my mom smiled.

"Nana!~ The cookies are done!," I heard Kim-chan's mother yell.

"Tenth!," yelled Gokudera. "That women didn't capture you right?"

_Does he mean Kim-chan's mom?_

"This cookie tastes EXTREME!," yelled Ryohei, eating a cookie.

I smiled, looking over at Kim-chan, who was looking at her phone intently.

"I gotta go," she said. "I'll be back in a bit."

She left just like that.

_I wonder where she was heading off to so quickly. Where is Reborn anyways?_

"Have some cookies," said Kim-chan's mom to me.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I sat down at a swing just as a certain baby appeared on the swing next to me.

"Ciaossu!"

"Ready to explain?"

He nodded and started to tell me about how Tsuna fought some guy named Murkuro, what the Vongola is, it's different branches, Tsuna's guardians, the tough training Tsuna has to go through, Tsuna's dying will more that makes him almost naked, his hyper dying will mode, the Varia, what the Vongola rings were, the apparently recent fight for the Vongola rings, and so on. Let me tell you, that was a lot to take in. I feel like my brain is going to explode. I should really space out all these information gatherings.

"How are you feeling?," Reborn asked.

I closed my eyes, frowning, "I can't believe Tsuna had to go through all that, or any of them for that matter." Reborn was silent. After about ten minutes, I stood up. "It's hard to believe this Murkuro guy and Hibari are even Tsuna's guardians. Murkuro tried to kill him and Hibari...is Hibari. Self-explanatory."

"..."

"Tsuna's...grown up... Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn smiled at me, tilting his fedora, "I see you've come to a conclusion."

I nodded, smiling back.

* * *

**OOOOOO~ What the heck is Reborn talking about! :D Only time will tell! Mwahahahaa.**

**Review for a cookie! I promise Bianchi didn't make them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing to say but:...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but i do own Kim!**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I returned home to an almost actual looking home. I nodded at the good job everyone did. But where was everyone? Hearing laughter from the back, I made my way to the backyard. It turns out, everyone was having a pool party to celebrate our unpacking. I smiled looking at Tsuna.

_Vongola boss huh?_

I sat in one of the beach chairs, unnoticeably. I brought my knees up to my chest, watching solemnly at the fun they're all having.

I laid back, closing my eyes.

_I wonder what will happen now. I'm involved with the mafia and my crush, since I was born, doesn't even remember me. Plus, all that information Reborn gave me... I need that in book form just to remember it all! Least now I know why Tsuna was in his underwear in that picture Reborn showed me. Dying will mode... Could it be that... Nah, no way._

"Kim-chan?," I opened my eyes to see Tsuna looking down at me. "H-How are your injuries?"

I pulled my shirt up, my stomach was just a little purple. I didn't bother bandaging it up this morning. I took my pills at least.

"Good so far," I replied as he looked a bit panicked by the color. I looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"Your mom took everyone out furniture shopping. I stayed behind to make sure nothing happens to you," Tsuna said.

I sweat-dropped.

_What's with my mom!?_

"Oh, Lambo liked the candy you dropped off yesterday," I heard Tsuna say.

I smiled, "He better have."

"You should have told me you were at my house," Tsuna scolded.

I blinked, "Why?"

Tsuna blushed hard, realizing the other meaning in his words. As if to save himself, he smartly changed the subject.

"W-We'll I just saw you o-on the news for saving a little boy. Y-You could have died!"

_Shit!_

I froze, "You remember that?"

"It was yesterday!"

I laughed nervously, running away to my room. Tsuna caught on and ran after me, yelling for me to stop. I hid under my bed covers as he came into the room. I felt pulls on the covers. I pulled back and eventually I wasn't hidden anymore and it turned into a game of tug-of-war. I yanked the cover hard to me, surprising Tsuna, who came along with the covers. Tsuna fell on top of me, only covers separating our bodies. Tsuna lifted himself up, hovering over me. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed a million shades of red, taking this predicament as very wrong and very...not minding as much as I should. Tsuna noticed the position too and scrambled off of me.

"T-There's a bathroom d-d-down the hall if you want to wash the chlorine off from the pool," I stuttered, embarrassed, sitting up.

He nodded, quickly getting the heck out of there. I lightly hit my head with my fist.

"Aiiii! I'm so stupid! I should have taken a better look at him!," I scolded myself in regret.

_At least we went away from the topic..._

I groaned and laid back on my bed. I looked to the side and saw my jewelry box. I sat up and reaching for it, bringing it over to my lap. I opened it, wanting to see the my childish vow. But...I didn't see it. I picked up my box, looking under it. I put it back and started scouring my room for it.

_Not here..._

**.**

**.**

_Not here!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_GODDAMMIT WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!_

I started strangling one of my dolls as if it stole the ring.

"W-What are you doing?," I heard Tsuna's voice stutter behind me. I froze, turning slowly around with wide eyes.

_Dammit, now I do reeked things around him too!_

I threw the doll I was holding off to the side and stood up like nothing ever happened, "Nothing~"

His eyes twitched at my sudden change in mood as I just ran over to his side, grabbing his arm, "Let's go Tsuna-kun!"

"W-Where?," he heaved, being pulled off downstairs.

A mischievous gleam appeared in my eyes, "A date!~"

"Ehhhhhh?!," Tsuna yelled as I ran out the door, dragging him along.

_I owe him for lending me money... I'll repay him and have a date with him. He can just think of this as repaying my debt._

I noticed that my outfit wasn't exactly...'cute', but it'll have to do for now. We were walking down the shopping district as I kept pointing at stores, asking him if he wanted to go there.

I pointed at a bakery, "How about we get something to eat there?"

Tsuna finally agreed and we made our way inside.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I can't believe I'm on a date with Kim-chan! I looked over at Kim who kept bombarding me with options on where to go. Nothing really seemed to catch my eye, and Kim obviously didn't know what kind of stores were here. She pointed at a sunglasses shop and a dentist during her process of elimination.

She pointed at a bakery and I thought about it thoughtfully.

_This seems nice._

I nodded as her face brightened up. We went inside, a hop in her step. She pushed me away from the line.

"Go find a seat," she smiled.

I nodded and found a seat next to the window. I sat down, leaning on my elbow. I watched as Kim was chatting with the register guy. She kept pointing at the menu and they both kept laughing.

_What are they laughing about?_

I focused on Kim's face carefully. Her finger on her bottom lip as her eyes carefully scanned the menu. The guy tried to reach for her hand that was resting on the counter. I was about to rush over there, until Kim fixed the problem without noticing.

"I got it!," she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She slowly turned around, red, noticing everyone staring at her. I chuckled. My eyes widened when I saw her pay the guy and rush over to me.

"Why'd you pay?," I asked.

"Because," she said, sitting across from me, placing her wallet on the table. I rose my brow for her to continue. "I asked you, and I'm paying. Plus, I owe you three dollars. This will repay my debt."

I sighed as two workers came over to our table, placing two herbal, cinnamon teas down, a slice of shortcake, a slice of key lime pie, three strawberry croissants, three almond croissants, cheese bread, and a strawberry tart. I sweat dropped, staring over at the girl staring down at her lap shyly. I thanked the workers.

"I think I ordered too much," Kim mumbled, staring at me cutely, a blush making its way to my cheeks.

I picked up a fork and ate a big piece of the key lime pie, smiling to let her know it's not too much, even though it really was.

_I don't think we can finish this. At least it's not Bianchi's poison cooking..._

I shivered.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I took a bite out if the strawberry croissant.

"Ahh~ So good!," I squealed. I held it out to Tsuna, gesturing him to try it. He blushed and took a bite, nodding.

"Neh, Tsuna-kun," he looked at me, the almond croissant in his mouth.

I winked at him, "We just had an indirect kiss." I took another bit out of my strawberry croissant. "Now we just had another." He looked like he was about to pass out upon realization. "Eck! What's wrong Tsuna-kun?!"

We ended up taking our food to-go. The manager seemed to be really understanding and gave us a cup to put our tea in.

"Thank you!," I chirped, waving bye with Tsuna leaning on my shoulder. Making sure he doesn't fall, I steadied him with my arm. My free hand held a bag filled with our food, tea, and my wallet. Tsuna really did pass out. As I was struggling to walk home, people kept staring at me. I felt uncomfortable and tired. I only made it to the park before I almost fell from exhaustion. I went to a bench and laid Tsuna flat on it. I rested the bag of food under the bench and sighed greatly.

"I feel out of shape," I muttered. I jogged over to the playground. There was no kids around, I guess they all went home already. The sun was setting. I sat at the swings, remembering my conversation with Reborn.

"Vongola... Kimberly Fuko of the Vongola Family," I tested on my mouth. I scratched my head, frustrated. "What have I gotten myself into!?" I stopped scratching out my head, and blushed. "Kimberly Sawada. Sa-wa-da."

I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. I turned, seeing nothing. I got off the swing, walking cautiously towards the noise. I picked up a big tree branch, holding it protectively to me.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Tsuna's POV-**

"EHH!," I yelled, screaming as I got up. I looked around me, "Park? Where Kim-chan?" I didn't see any trace of her.

_How did I even get here?_

I found a bag full of our food.

_Maybe Reborn brought me here as a sick joke. Maybe Kim-chan was with him and left with him._

I sighed and grabbed our stuff.

"Might as well head home."

I unintentionally touched my lips.

_Indirect kiss huh..._

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_I shouldn't be here. I should just go back to Tsuna._

I slowly started to back away from the bunch of trees I was in.

"Eck!," my back hit something and I swung at it. It was a tree trunk. I sweat-dropped.

_Oops._

My eyes widened as I felt an arm snake around my waist. I was about to scream and swing my branch, but my mouth was covered and my branch was taken away.

"Target captured," whoever grabbed me said. He jammed his elbow into where my head meets my neck and I knocked out instantly.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

When I came home, I put the food away so it wouldn't get spoiled and I got ready for bed. When I got into my room, I saw Reborn playing poker with Leon on my bed. However that works.

"Reborn, get off my bed. I need to sleep," I said, motioning to his bed.

"You weren't worked silly... I guess I should have accounted for the fact that you avoided her mother by using her," Reborn said to himself. I stood there confused. "Did you take her home?"

"Who?," I asked.

"Kim."

"She wasn't with me. Didn't she leave with- Oh yeah! How could you abandon me on a park bench like that!?"

* * *

**Reborn's POV-**

_If he thinks she left with me, then something must have happened._

"You need to stop fainting," I replied, hopping off his bed, opening the window.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on something."

I leaped out the window.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I woke up in a cold room. I was sitting on what looked like a metal chair. My arms were tied behind me and the chair. My ankles were tied to the chair legs.

"Ahh, you're finally awake," a voice said coming out of the shadows in front of me. "Miss disappear from our eyes."

"What are you talking about?," I was confused.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Kidnappers who are going to be sued if I get injured."

The man twitched in annoyance, "No we are the Voltaic Family."

_Either they're rich, or they're a mafia family..._

"Mafia?"

"Yes, mafia. I'm here to formally invite you to join our family."

"No," I said blankly.

"No? Why not?," he was trying not to show his anger.

"Well, for starters, you don't know how to treat a lady, in freezing, I'm tied up, your men knocked me out and kidnapped me. Against my will, might I add."

"You little- Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position!? You should be grateful for this opportunity! Not many people get it!"

"Then give it to them."

_I don't see the problem here._

A loud ringing erupted in my right ear. It all happened so fast. I was slapped, a gun shot sounded, and the ropes that bound me to the chair were cut loose.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you."

My eyes widened, knowing that voice.

"Reborn!," I yelled, on all fours since I fell out of my chair.

"Ciaossu!," he nodded his hat off to the man.

"This is none of your business," the man swung his arm out to the side to empathize his point.

Reborn was holding his gun, frowning, "I can't do that. She'll be under the protection of the Vongola Family. Do you really want to go against the Vongola?"

"V-V-Vongola?!," the man stuttered. He shook his head and came back to his 'don't give a fuck' attitude.

* * *

"Oww," I was clutching my throbbing cheek as I was walking down the cold dark street. "Couldn't you have come sooner?" Reborn was sitting on my shoulder, smirking. "I never seen you in action before."

* * *

"Are you staying over or something?," I rose a brow at him.

He said nothing. I sighed and just went inside, sneaking upstairs to my room. I was too tired to shower, and change clothes, so I collapsed on my bed as Reborn jumped onto a part of the bed I wasn't on. It was three forty-seven in the morning.

"You're going to need to announce your ties into the Vongola Family soon," Reborn stated.

"..."

"If you don't, word will get around about you being back on the radar and-"

"I'll be kidnapped and threatened more..."

Reborn's silence was all I needed to tell I was right.

_Just how will Tsuna react... OH MY GOD!_

"I left Tsuna at the park!," I yelled, bolting out of bed.

"He came home thinking I put him there," Reborn said.

I turned around to say something, but stopped, seeing that he was now sleeping in my bed with his pajamas on. I sweat-dropped and changed my clothes while adrenaline was still coursing through my body. I got into my bed next to him, being careful not to hit him. I'm guessing that if you wake a supposed hitman, the world's greatest for that matter, it won't end well.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I woke up this morning, surprisingly by myself. Usually Reborn was here to wake me up. I looked at the time and saw that it was already lunchtime. I could hear Lambo and I-Pin fighting over food from up here.

I went downstairs feeling energized and awake. Reborn wasn't in the kitchen though. Bianchi, my mom, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo were eating lunch. I sat down as my mom handed me a sandwich and some fruit.

"Where's Reborn?," I asked Bianchi.

"He said he had something he had to do last night," Bianchi replied. "He wouldn't tell me where though..."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Tsu-kun, this fell out of your pants pocket before I washed it," my mom dug into her pocket and pulled out the plastic ring from Kim's room.

_Wait, why is it here? Don't tell me I took it on accident!_

I took it as Bianchi gave me a curious stare.

"It's not mine, I just somehow got it in my possession," I defended.

My mom just giggled, "I know it's not yours technically. It's Kim-chan's right?"

"How did you know?"

"Don't you remember? You were the one who got it for her."

"I did?!"

My mom looked surprised at me. "She was ri-" The phone rang and my mom left to answer it.

_My mom too says I don't remember something._

I sighed, staring at the ring.

_I should return this to her._

I finished eating and got dressed. It took me longer than usual to get ready today for some reason. I felt a bit giddy with a hop in my step. I rang the door bell, looking at my watch. It was one twenty-eight.

"Ahhh! Tsuna! What can I do for you today? Or did you come to help me out for the day?~," Kim's mom answered the door and pulled me in.

I smiled nervously, "I'm just here to drop something off for Kim-chan."

"Oh, she's up in her room sleeping. She didn't come out for breakfast, so I thought I'd let her sleep in."

"Oh, I can come back la-"

"Nonsense! She always has time for you!"

Kim's mom then pushed me up the stairs and to her bedroom door, leaving to do some grocery shopping. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, so I slowly and quietly opened the door. I walked into the room and walked up to her sleeping form in her bed. I saw how peaceful her face was and smiled lightly, until I noticed Reborn in her arms, sleeping as well.

_So this is where he has been?! I guess I shouldn't be complaining since I get no training for today... How is she not dead for hugging him yet?!_

I lightly shook Kim's shoulders, but the one who woke up was Reborn. His bubble popped and he looked at me.

"Ciaossu!," he smiled.

"What are you doing in her bed!," I quietly hissed.

"She was the one who hugged me. Why? Are you jealous?"

I heard grunts coming from Kim as Reborn smirked. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and out the door. I stood outside for awhile, trying to catch my breath.

_It would have been so bad if she caught me in her room. I would look like a creeper!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

My eyes met with the light that filled my room, and Reborn's baby face peering at me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I yawned, "Still here I see."

"Ciaossu!," he waved. "Someone's at the door."

"Really?"

_I didn't hear the doorbell._

I got out of bed, first putting a big bang aid over my now purplish cheek. Can't have anyone seeing that now can we. I wouldn't be able to find a good enough excuse. I stalked downstairs and to the front door.

"It's unlocked," I mumbled. I didn't hear my mom anywhere, so I assume she's working on the front yard or something.

I opened the door and saw a boy standing there, seemingly panicking, with his back to me.

"Good morning," I yawned, looking at the boy with tired eyes.

The boy froze and slowly turned around.

"Oh, Tsuna... It's you," I rubbed my eyes and stared at his nervous face.

"M-Mor- Wait, it's not morning," he said, regaining a bit composure.

"It's not?," I leaned on the door.

"I-It's the afternoon," he replied.

I gasped, "I just woke up a few minutes ago and half the day is already over?!"

He nodded. I made way inside more, gesturing him in, sighing. He came in and took off his shoes. I was in a tank and shorts. I just grabbed the closest pjs to me last night, or should I say this morning. I locked the door and walked past him into the kitchen. If my mom is locked out, oh well, she'll ring the doorbell. Tsuna sat at the island as I went through the cabinets for cereal. I grabbed Lucky Charms, a bowl, a spoon, and a gallon of milk. I made myself a bowl and sat next to Tsuna, eating it.

"You can make a bowl for yourself if you want," I told him, waving my hand lazily at the discarded cereal box and milk. He rejected my offer and I shrugged, eating my cereal in content.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I stared at Kim as she was eating. She looks so tired still.

_Just how long was she up last night? Why do I feel like Reborn has something to do with this..._

My eyes widened upon further thought.

_DON'T TELL ME HE'S TRYING TO RECRUIT HER INTO THE MAFIA!_

"Hi Tsuna," I nearly screamed when Reborn popped up in front of me without warning.

Reborn made his own bowl of cereal and started eating it. Both him and Kim ate in silence. I got a bit thirsty and saw a box full of water bottles on the other side of the room. I left to get one, and turned back toward my seat. I felt so awkward being here and doing this. I somehow slipped on the floor and fell forward onto the ground. "Itte..."

"Are you okay?," I looked up and saw Kim crouching down in front of me, holding her hand out.

I took it and she helped me up, "Yeah..."

I was still holding her hand when we both stood, but something bothered me. There was a giant white bandage on her right cheek. Why didn't I notice it before? I put my free hand onto that cheek, she winced slightly under my touch.

"What happened?," I asked, noticing her lip quivering.

"I cut my cheek on a rose bush yesterday," she replied, pushing away from my touch, letting go of my hand. She put her bowl away and left the kitchen saying something about showering. When she left, I turned to suspect number one, not believing she really cut herself on a rose bush. Reborn was just sitting there innocently, drinking a cup of coffee.

"What did you do to her this time?," I put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing."

"You tried to shoot her before, do you really think I'll believe that."

"But she really cut herself-"

"Really?"

"Are you calling me a liar?," Reborn aimed his gun at me.

I fell back a few steps and held my hands out in defense, "No!"

* * *

Kim came back downstairs, "Why are you here anyways Tsuna? Not that I don't want you here."

"Oh! Uh..."

_How am I suppose to give the ring back to her?!_

"He came to ask you for help in English," Reborn said as I nodded.

"Without any books?," she rose her brow, suspiciously.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as Reborn said, "He's not the brightest."

"Hey!," I yelled as Kim just giggled.

She motioned for me to follower her, and follow I did. We went into her room and she pulled out a small table, kind of like the one I have for my room, except hers is a dark terra cotta. She got out paper for me, two pencils, and her English book. I sat next to her when she placed down cushions. She tied her hair back and opened the book to the first chapter.

"What do you know so far?," she asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"Hm, we'll test your way through a conversation then."

She turned her body to face me fully, her hands nicely in her lap. I turned to fully face her as well, but crisscrossed.

"Hello, my name is Kimberly," she said perfectly in English. Well it sounded perfect to me.

"I-It's nice to meet you Kimberly," I said shyly.

She giggled, "What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsu-"

"Wrong!," she chimed in English making an "X" with her arms. "We don't say last names before the first name in English. Oh, and use your full first name, it's polite. You can add, you can call me Tsuna. If you want to be addressed as so."

I nodded, trying to take this in and understand her English.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"How are you today Tsuna?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Can you elaborate on that?"

"Elaborate?"

"Give me more than just fine."

"Good?"

She sighed and started writing down feelings and translating them into Japanese so I could read it. I can see she mixed up characters at times, but I can still understand it.

This continued on for hours. She gave me translations for numbers up to one hundred, the English alphabet, common feelings, the weather, the seasons, and different types of greetings, which was the funniest one in my opinion.

At the moment she grabbed her laptop and put it the ground. We were leaning against her bed now. She was going to show me a movie from America. I think it was called The Little Mermaid. She told me it was a children's movie. The main character did look familiar to me. I think I've seen the Japanese dubbed version when I was little.

It was hard to follow along at times, but it was pretty simple to under- I felt pressure on my shoulder. I turned and saw brown hair. I blushed hard. Kim fell asleep. I wasn't sure what to do. I sighed and moved a bit, not intentionally, letting her head now fall into my lap, which was worse than my shoulder. She was still asleep. I tired to get my mind off her by focusing on the movie. That worked, until it got to the part where the crab was trying to get the prince to kiss the mermaid. I couldn't help, but steal a glance down at Kim's face. I blushed and watched the movie, unconsciously stroking her hair and tangling it in my fingers.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I woke up, a bit cold and yet warm at the same time. I got up, rubbing my eyes. I was on the floor... I turned to what I thought was a pillow. Through morning eyes, I saw Tsuna with his head laying back on my bed. It took me time to register that I was sleeping on his lap all night.

"Eck!," I screamed, my eyes widening.

_This is bad!_

Tsuna woke up scared, asking what was happening. I reassured him it was nothing.

"It looks like we both fell asleep," I said awkwardly.

He nodded, "Ah! I should be getting home! All my stuff is there!"

We both laughed nervously until I noticed a pile of clothes I've never seen before on the table. Tsuna followed my gaze and nearly shouted in confusion. He just grabbed his uniform and bag, and left for, what I guess, the bathroom. I took deep breaths before clearing up the mess and getting ready for school. I left my hair down and tied a blue ribbon to the side of my head. I put on some makeup to cover up my bruised cheek, took my pills, and went downstairs to meet the smell of breakfast. Tsuna was already there, awkwardly sitting at the table with my mom smiling brightly at him.

"Mom you're scaring him," I stated, taking a seat.

"Ah! Good morning Kimmy!~" my mom nearly sang.

I put some eggs and bacon on my plate and started eating; Tsuna awkwardly eating.

_He's so awkward..._

My mom started pinning up pictures onto what looked like an office board. I chugged down my orange juice and grabbed my bag.

"Bye mom. We're going to school. Come on Tsuna," I replied, going to the door.

He followed me after bowing to my mom. Once we left, my mom smiled to herself.

"According to plan, more or less."

She pinned up a picture of me and Tsuna when we were three.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked with us to school. Gokudera was accusing me of kidnapping Tsuna. To not cause him to burst out into more anger, I ignored him and talked with Yamamoto.

"Are you going to join any sports Kim?," Takeshi asked me.

"Not sure yet. Should I?," I pondered aloud.

"Join the baseball club!," he grinned.

"Isn't that for boys only?," I questioned.

"I think a compromise could be made."

I laughed.

Once at school, I took my seat next to Tsuna.

"Neh Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

I smiled at him, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd answer me."

_And hear your voice._

He looked confused as class started.

* * *

"It's finally lunch!," I yelled, happily pounding my fist into the air.

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to our tables.

"You seem excited," Takeshi commented.

_I did something weird again... I guess I'm opening up to these guys more._

"To the extreme!," I yelled, mimicking Ryohei, causing Tsuna and Takeshi to laugh while Gokudera thought it was stupid.

I noticed Tsuna's facial expression change to that of being flustered. I was confused.

"K-Kyoko-chan!," he stuttered. I turned around and said girl was there, waving to everyone. She walked more to Tsuna and I watched.

"Tsuna-kun, can Hana and I eat lunch with you guys today?," she asked sweetly. "It was so fun last time."

I don't know why, but I felt the urge to punch her, but I don't want to do that!

"O-Of course!," Tsuna stuttered.

We all went to the roof and ate our lunches. While everyone was talking, I remained silent.

_What's this weird feeling harboring my heart? It's not love..._

"Kim-chan?," I looked over and saw Kyoko, as well as other people's staring at me.

"Hm?," I made a sound, my mouth full of sausage and egg.

"Do you want to come shopping with Hana and me? You're new here and all and it'll be a fun thing to do together! You can even meet our friend Haru!," Kyoko bubbled, sparkles coming.

I swallowed down my food, "Uh...sure? I guess that sounds like a lot of fun. I didn't bring my wallet though...so I'll have to drop by my house and get it."

"No problem! I'm curious to see your house. My Oniichan said it was extreme," she smiled.

Some people turned to the boxer who was chugging down his lunch, saying extreme while doing so.

* * *

After-school, I wave goodbye to Tsuna and Takeshi, Gokudera not caring for my words. I waited at the gate for Kyoko and Hana.

"Kim-chan!," I turned, seeing Kyoko running to me with Hana not far behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kyoko apologized.

"I wasn't waiting for long," I smiled.

"Let's go," Hana said, leading us.

We followed, first planning to meet up with this Haru girl.

"Haru-chan!," Kyoko ran off to a raven-haired girl up ahead.

"Kyoko-chan!," the other girl yelled.

The hugged each other. Once Hana and me got to them, Haru noticed me.

"Who are you?," she asked.

"Fuko Kimberly...," I bowed shyly.

"She's new here," Kyoko added.

"Ah! Miura Haru-chan!," the girl bubbled.

"It's nice to meet you Haru-chan," I smiled, blushing lightly.

_I have so many new friends now. I guess talking is faster than staying silent._

When we got inside my house, the girls wandered as I went to my room. My mom wasn't home. I grabbed my wallet and changed my bag to a purse.

"I FOUND A POOL!," I heard Haru shout. I heard feet scattering and more yelled outside. I sighed happily.

I went to where everyone was in the backyard to see Haru and Kyoko feeling the water and Hana laying on the beach chair like she was sunbathing.

"Let's go girls. We have plenty of time to swim when it gets warmer," I stated.

"It's pretty warm right now," Haru pointed out.

"Then if its warm on the weekend, we can all go swimming in it. Deal?," I compromised. Everyone agreed and exchanged phone numbers with me.

We were in the shopping district. Apparently there's a really cute store that sells the most adorable things. I could see it was true when we walked in. Haru ran to the cosplays, Hana ran to the underwear section, and Kyoko, stayed by my side as if to assist me.

"Come here," she chirped, pulling me to the dolls and assorted stuff section.

I had to have a lot of self-control to not buy out the whole entire store.

Kyoko held up a My Melody doll and I held up a Rilakkuma one. We laughed and started playing with the clocks. Haru joined us as we started judging the clocks based on how loud the tick was and their design.

We then moved onto clothes as Haru saw a cosplay that caught her eye. She ran off to try it on as Kyoko and me were in the normal clothing wear section.

Kyoko was looking for a blouse as I was just looking. Secretly I was looking for skirts because I have a secret love for them. I love shorts too, but skirts were just more...feminine.

"I think this would look prefect on you," I looked at Kyoko to see her holding up a mint colored dress with a sleeveless cream colored blazer. She shoved it into my hands. "Go try it on!"

I was pushed into the changing room without a say in the matter. I stripped down and tried on the really cute dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. I really liked it, it went to my knees and the too part of it was round and didn't show off a lot of cleavage. I walked out of the changing room to see Haru dressed as Tinkerbell, waving a plastic wand around.

_Madi would just love Haru to death if they ever met._

I complimented Haru, but I was overpowered by Haru and Kyoko's team work on complimenting me. Hana came out of the booth next to mine with a stack of underwear. They were all the sophisticated kind of cute. After Hana bought all her stuff, they all fought against me to try on more clothes. I was pushed inside the booth and clothes were tossed over the door to me.

I sadly ended up buying all of them. I made Kyoko take some of the clothes they picked out for me because I thought they suited her better. Though, I'm really self-conscious about how I look, so I would think all of my clothes looked great on Kyoko.

We left the store and went into a fabric stop. Haru wanted to buy some material to make her next cosplay, or so I heard. I never really tried sewing before, so I stood back with Hana. We decided to find a place to eat, then text them our location once we decided.

"What should we eat?," I asked her.

"We can go to a restaurant?," she pointed at a fancy looking one.

"We're a little too under-dressed for that," I blushed.

"What did you eat out with your friends?," she asked.

"Well...," I smiled just thinking about it. "Usually we either went out to the pizza place or Phở place. On days we were tired of that, we went to a ramen shop. If we ever went to a restaurant, it'd be either Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Korean, or Vietnamese."

"You guys sound so indecisive," she shook her head.

"We were. We always had a vote on where to go and even a schedule of where we went. We'd always go out to eat after-school, if not one of our own houses."

"Hmm, then let's go to the pizza parlor. There's one around here," Hana walked ahead of me and I followed suit.

Once inside the place, I found us a seat and Hana sent a text to Kyoko, telling her of our whereabouts.

"We really should have brought the guys," Hana sighed.

I looked at her shocked, "But you don't like them. You said they're all so immature."

"I do. We just need some guys to do the gentleman thing and hold all our things," Hana crossed her arms, agreeing with herself.

"I see," I said, embarrassed for not thinking about that. It was okay though, I was rebuilding my muscles with all these bags.

"That woman," I heard a familiar voice silently curse nearby. I looked around, but saw no one I recognized. Hana seemed to notice it too, but she didn't say anything about it.

_That sounded a lot like Gokudera..._

Kyoko and Haru found us and we all decided as a group to order a medium-sized pizza, half combo and half pepperoni, with some garlic, cheese sticks. For drinks we all decided on diet coke.

Hana went to order for us as Haru and Kyoko were pestering me to get to know me better.

"Where in America did you live?," Kyoko asked.

"California."

"Were you on the beach?," Haru asked.

"Uhhh...if you mean lived near the beach, I guess I kind of was. It was a two hour drive or so to get to the beach."

"How was it like when you first went to America?," Kyoko asked.

"Well...," I looked down, twiddling my thumbs. "I was a mute."

"Mute?," Hana questioned, joining the conversation.

I nodded, "I didn't know a word of English, so whenever someone talked to me, I couldn't respond back. I was labeled as a mute because of that. It was hard to make friends since I didn't talk. Other than not knowing the language, I was...afraid and shy. Meeting all these new people in a strange country...it was...unsettling."

_Not to mention how weird the kids were..._

Haru pulled me into a tight hug, crying, "IT'S OKAY KIM-CHAN! I'LL BE THE VERY BEST FRIEND YOU'VE EVER HAD HERE IN JAPAN!"

"Next to me and Hana!," Kyoko added.

I patted Haru's back, not realizing what I said was a sob story.

"Actually...I've had a best friend here before I moved away," I blushed.

"Oh, that reminds me. When you said you lived here till you were six, did you mean here in Namimori or in Japan?," Kyoko blinked at me, curious.

"I use to live here in Namimori," I said as our number was called out.

I left with Hana to have some time to escape all the questions. Haru followed me and Kyoko followed her. We all ended up helping to bring our food to the table.

"Really? We must have met somewhere before!," Kyoko beamed.

I thought about that possibility, "Maybe. I don't recall a few things from my childhood...so that is a good possibility."

"Are you still friends with your best friend?," Hana asked me, taking a slice of combo.

I put a finger to my cheek, pondering, "It's hard to describe..."

"This'll be interesting," I heard Hana mumble.

"In a way I guess I'm still friends with him-" Haru cut me off, "So it's a boy?"

I nodded, "You can say he was my only friend."

"You only had one friend here?," Kyoko pouted.

I nodded again, "I guess that's another reason why people thought I was anti-social at first."

"How did you start making friends?," Hana asked as we all started to eat.

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK START**

The movers finished unpacking the house and I was sitting on the steps that lead to the front door.

"You must be new here," I looked up, seeing a boy around my age talking to me. He has blond hair and big strawberry brown eyes.

_What is he saying?_

He was speaking in English, so I couldn't understand. My mom and dad said they were going to teach me tomorrow.

The boy looked confused at me, not understanding why I wasn't responding to him as a women walked by us, holding something. It was his mother. She was bringing a "welcome to the neighborhood" gift.

"You don't talk much, do you?," the boy asked me. I just stared at him. He waved his hand in my face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"..."

He grinned, "You're a challenge, but I'll break you by tomorrow!"

_What was he talking about?_

* * *

The next day, the doorbell rang during my English lesson.

"Oh, you must be Lucas right? Your mother's brownies were so delicious," my mother said to whoever was at the door in English.

My father got up, putting down the flashcards he was showing me. A boy walked into my house.

He caught sight of me and ran over.

_It's that weird boy again..._

"Who's that?," my dad asked my mom in English.

_Why is everyone talking in that language?_

"It's be again! I just realized, I haven't caught your name," the boy grinned at me.

_What did my mom call him again? Lucas?_

I recognized the word "name" because I just learned that before he came. I guessed he was asking me for my name, but how did they introduce themselves here?

"Her name's Kimberly," my mother said for me.

The Lucas boy didn't seem too happy that my mom answered for me. He shook it off and grinned, "So Kimberly. I bet you're wondering what my name is."

"..."

I looked away from him and started to play with my bunny doll.

"I-It's Lucas!," he stuttered, embarrassed that I ignored him.

I looked blankly at him again. My mom left to make us snacks, dragging away my dad who wanted to watch us.

Lucas sat next to me, "What are you doing?"

He was looking at my bunny. I pet it and made it bounce a bit.

"You're playing with it? Maybe we can play together. Do you have anymore toys?," he pointed at my bunny.

_Does he want to play with me? Very well, I'm bored anyways..._

I got up and climbed the stairs to my room. He was following me. I tucked in my bunny in my bed and ran over to a corner of my room where a giant bear was sitting. Between its' legs was a ball. I picked it up and threw it to Lucas.

"You want to play catch?," he asked.

"..."

"Okay then," he picked up the ball and threw it back to me.

* * *

The next day, I was suppose to go to school. My dad wasn't taking me though. My mom told me that he was being too emotional to. My mom was talking to my teacher as I stood by her.

"Go to that seat over there, okay?," my mother told me in Japanese. "That's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the school year." I nodded and did as I was told.

"We have a new student joining us today," said the teacher. "Her name is Kimberly Fuko. Please be patient with her."

At lunch time, I sat alone, eating my jello.

"Hey new girl!," I looked up to see a couple of guys.

I understood what they said, if I remember what I learned from my studies right. I waved at them.

"You don't talk, do you?," asked one of the boys.

I barely understood that.

* * *

The rest of the school week was torture, I started to get picked on at school by my classmates for not talking or communicating with them. I would occasionally wave to them if they greeted me, but I soon stopped. I haven't seen that weir boy in awhile. He was the only nice one in my opinion.

My dad was making me watch a DVD that he bought to help with my English. I didn't take notice of my surroundings, so it scared me when someone tapped my shoulder.

I jumped and looked to see Lucas.

"Why are you watching this? It's for babies," he said.

"..."

"Still not talking eh? I bet you're wondering where I've been for the past few days. Well I won't tell you unless you ask," he crossed his arms, grinning.

"...," I got up, ready to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"I sprained my ankle playing soccer!," he yelled.

I looked at him and opened my mouth, as if to say something. He looked so hopeful, but then I just yawned.

* * *

Apparently Lucas was in my class. He was just out of school due to injury from what my mom told me. Whenever I was bullied though, he'd defend me. Whenever I was sitting alone for lunch or recess, he'd be with me. He would always talk to me and pretend that I'm answering him. I thought he was mentally ill at one point.

* * *

"Hey Kimberly!," I turned around, hearing my name as I was playing with the garden hose while my mom was doing some gardening. It was that Lucas boy again, he was holding a camera this time. "I'm going to video every moment we have together until you talk!"

I looked at my mom who was giggling. In Japanese I said to her, "Mom, the weird boy broke into our backyard."

She laughed and said to me in Japanese, "Your father let him in. He's your friend, isn't he?"

_Friend? He's my friend?_

I thought back to how he defended me.

_I guess he is my friend..._

I felt more motivated to learn English now. I looked at the confused boy.

"Is that gibberish?," he asked me.

"..."

_What's gibberish?_

* * *

A week passed by and I was getting better at English now. I was understanding most of the lessons at school as well as what people were talking about. Lucas still videoed me a lot, which creeped me out a bit. Lucas made friends with a girl named Madison and a boy names Kyle. I didn't like Kyle... He'd always talk to me weirdly than everyone else.

"How come you never talk?," Madison asked me as we were laying down in the park.

"..."

"She's a mute," Lucas said.

"I'll get her to talk. All she needs is my love!," Kyle yelled enthusiastically.

I sat up, hearing the sounds of birds.

Kyle jumped onto his feet and pulled me up to him, "Let's run away together!"

Lucas was about to do something, but I pushed Kyle and shouted in Japanese, "What are you doing Baka!?"

Madison gasped, "That was Japanese!"

"Japa-what?," Lucas asked.

"Japanese! I heard it in some anime I am watching. It's the language of those who live in Japan!," she said excitedly.

"What?," Lucas was confused.

"I got this...kind of," Madison went up to me and I stared at her, flustered.

Kyle crawled over to Lucas, sad about my rejection. Lucas was videoing this, ignoring him.

"Hi!," Madison said to me in Japanese. I was taken aback a bit. I didn't expect her to understand.

"Hello...," I said back in Japanese.

"Thank you," she said to me in Japanese.

"Why?," I asked her.

"Don't you speak English?," Madison asked me in English now. I nodded. "Why don't you use it then?"

"..."

"It's no use. She won't respond if it's not that other language," Lucas said.

I puffed my cheeks. I worked so hard to be able to talk to Lucas. I walked over to him and went on my knees. Kyle took the camera from him.

I took a deep breath and said in English, "I love you."

Everyone was taken aback. I wonder why. Don't you say I love you to the people, or things, you care about? That's what my mom told me it mean here. She used Lucas in an example before, and food.

"Thank you for being my friend...," I smiled brightly at Lucas, ignoring everyone's shock.

"You see the sparkles too right?," Kyle whispered to Madison.

* * *

In the end, I learned that what I said...meant something else... I became best friends with those three, and I didn't hate Kyle anymore. Lucas was he very first person to give me confidence in speaking English, as well as my very first friend there.

**FLASHBACK END**

Haru was hugging me again, crying as Kyoko held her handkerchief to her eye.**  
**

"That was so touching," Kyoko said, emotional.

"Haru-chan loves you Kim-chan!," Haru yelled aloud, catching everyone at the parlor's attention.

_I can't tell if she's mocking me or sympathizing._

"I'M EXTREMELY MOVED!," we all turned to the booth behind us.

"Oniichan!," Kyoko yelled, seeing her brother crying.

_Is my life really a sob-fest?_

In the booth, other than Ryohei, was none other than Gokudera, Takeshi, Reborn, and Tsuna.

_Were they listening in?!_

* * *

**AFTER-SCHOOL**

**Tsuna's POV-**

Reborn talked us all into going to the pizza parlor when we met up with Oniisan. Once in the parlor, we took our seats and Gokudera ordered. Once out food came, I noticed Hana and Kim come in. They sat in the booth next to ours and started talking about needing us to hold their bags for them.

"That women," Gokudera cursed.

We all made the "shh" motion at him as Kyoko and Haru came in, surprisingly not noticing us.

They started talking about Kim more, and we were all eavesdropping.

"Where in America did you live?," Kyoko asked Kim.

"California," she responded.

"Were you on the beach?," Haru asked.

"Uhhh...if you mean lived near the beach, I guess I kind of was. It was a two hour drive or so to get to the beach," Kim responded.

_I wonder if she can swim..._

"How was it like when you first went to America?," Kyoko asked.

"Well...," Kim's tone went down. "I was a mute."

"Mute?," Hana questioned, joining their conversation.

_She was a mute?..._

"I didn't know a word of English, so whenever someone talked to me, I couldn't respond back. I was labeled as a mute because of that. It was hard to make friends since I didn't talk. Other than not knowing the language, I was...afraid and shy. Meeting all these new people in a strange country...it was...unsettling."

_I guess that explains her shyness in new places..._

Haru was crying, "IT'S OKAY KIM-CHAN! HARU-CHAN WILL BE THE VERY BEST FRIEND YOU'VE EVER HAD HERE IN JAPAN!"

"Next to me and Hana!," Kyoko added.

Oniisan looked about ready to start crying, but was keeping it in. Reborn was calmly eating like he wasn't even listening. Gokudera tried to pretend he didn't care.

"Actually...I've had a best friend here before I moved away," we all heard Kim say.

"Oh, that reminds me. When you said you lived here till you were six, did you mean here in Namimori or in Japan?," Kyoko sounded curious.

"I use to live here in Namimori," Kim said as their number was apparently called out.

_She use to live...here?_

All the girls left to get their food.

"Really? We must have met somewhere before!," Kyoko beamed.

"Maybe. I don't recall a few things from my childhood...so that is a good possibility," Kim said, unsure.

_I wonder if I met her somewhere... Maybe that's why she seems to know me._

"Are you still friends with your best friend?," Hana asked.

"It's hard to describe...," Kim sounded like she was thinking.

"This'll be interesting," we all heard Hana mumble.

"In a way I guess I'm still friends with him-" Haru cut Kim off, "So it's a boy?"

_I wonder if I know him..._

"You can say he was my only friend," Kim answered.

"You only had one friend here?," Kyoko pouted.

"I guess that's another reason why people thought I was anti-social at first,' Kim stated.

"How did you start making friends?," Hana asked as Oniisan was close to crying.

"Well...," Kim trailed off. She stared telling them the story of how it was when she first moved to America. At the end, Oniisan couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'M EXTREMELY MOVED!," Oniisan shouted, crying. Yamamoto's face was solemn, but it brightened up as soon as all the girls were looking at us. Gokudera was pretending he didn't care and Reborn was acting normally. I was sad. She had such a hard time adjusting to things only to be brought back here to readjust to things here. What bothered me for some reason though, was when she said how she misunderstood what "I love you" meant in America when she said it to that Lucas guy. Isn't it the same thing here too?

"Oniichan!," Kyoko yelled, worried and amazed to her her brother.

"W-What are you guys doing here?," Kim stuttered, embarrassed.

"Reborn said we should go here to eat," Yamamoto explained.

"What a coincidence!," Kyoko smiled.

_Thank god, Kyoko doesn't think we're creepers for listening in._

"Well this girl's day turned into a guy's day," Hana muttered.

"What was that woman!," Gokudera snapped, reaching for his dynamite.

"Tsuna-san is here!," Haru cheered, blushing.

"You know Tsuna-kun?," Kim asked her.

Haru nodded, "He's going to be Haru-chan's husband!"

I froze.

_Not this again..._

Kyoko giggled and Kim, her smiled seemed strained for some reason. It was like she was confused about her expression.

"You never told us the name of your friend from here," Hana remembered.

"Yeah, what's his name?," Yamamoto asked.

For some reason, I felt my pride welling up inside of me.

Until Kim said, "It's a secret. You guys can guess and guess and whoever is right, wins a prize."

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"Tsuna-san is here!," Haru cheered, blushing.

"You know Tsuna-kun?," I asked her.

Haru nodded, "He's going to be Haru-chan's husband!"

_Haru-chan is so cute... Is it weird that I feel like going over to Tsuna and slapping him?_

Kyoko started to giggle and I...I didn't know what to do. I just smiled because I was happy that Haru was so happy, but I could feel the corners of my mouth wanting to go down.

"You never told us the name of your friend from here," Hana remembered.

_Shit! Now that I know Tsuna's here...I don't want to tell!_

"Yeah, what's his name?," Yamamoto asked.

_So they were listening in!_

I took a deep breath and said, "It's a secret. You guys can guess and guess and whoever is right, wins a prize."

Everyone, but Haru, Reborn, and Kyoko, did a weird fall. Haru and Kyoko were the only ones excited about this.

"What is the price?," Kyoko asked me.

"I'll decide that," Reborn said. "Everyone here must participate. This is now a family event."

Tsuna seemed panicked for some reason.

"Whoever finds out the name of Kim's mysterious childhood friend...," Reborn smirked. "Let's make this more interesting. They'll be two separate prizes. One for the girls and one for the boys."

"Two teams?," Haru asked.

"No, all individual," Reborn explained. "If a girl won, then Kim will treat you to any cake of your choice."

_I didn't agree to that!_

Haru and Kyoko were squealing as Hana did a 'meh' look.

"For the boys, if one of them win, they win a date with Kim," Reborn smirked as all the comments came.

_I sure as hell did not agree to that even more!_

"I don't want to win a date with her!," Gokudera yelled, disgusted.

"Hey! I'm not repulsive!," I shouted at him.

_It's not like I wanted to date you in the first place!_

"I'm fired up!," yelled Ryohei, blushing a bit.

"Sounds like fun," Takeshi grinned.

I looked at Tsuna through all of this.

He noticed and flinched, "I-I think t-this w-w-will interesting."

_He really doesn't remember..._

I sighed as Gokudera yelled, "I shall win in the name of Juidame!"

A vein appeared on my forehead, "So unless Tsuna wants to do this, you'll do it! Baka-Dera!"

"Who are you calling Baka-Dera woman!?," Gokudera shouted, getting all up in my face.

"Looks like Gokudera really wants to go out with Kim," Reborn stated, hinting at how close Gokudera and I were.

We turned away from each other and simultaneously said, "As if! I hate him/her!" We glared at each other as everyone started to laugh.

"I-It's not l-like we have a choice," Tsuna said nervously.

For some reason, my heart hurt when he said that.

"No one does. Everyone has to try...or else," Reborn stated with a devilish look in his eye.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Tsuna. I ended up texting my friends in America, were it was daytime, till it was around two in the morning and I passed out from exhaustion. More like my insomnia wore off.

* * *

**What a nice way for people to bond! Competition and shopping!  
This chapter marks the end of my pre-made chapters, which means...DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. It'll take awhile for me to type out more chapters. I sort of jumped around when I was first typing out this story. When I got bored with one part of the story, I jumped to another part, and then to another. So not I have two other blobs of this story that don't even happen yet till like...infinity and beyond. Lol, I haven't figured out when to put them yet. I just know what causes them to happen. ;) Let's just say Giotto's role in this story...is not coming soon yet.**

**^Did any of that even make sense? XD**

**Review my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is pretty long. Hope you all are grateful! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own KHR. No matter how much I want to. (Geez Santa! Grant my wish!) I own Kim-chan!**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"Kim-chan!," I turned and saw Kyoko running after me.

"Morning Kyoko-chan," I smiled as we walked together to school. "Where's Ryouhei-kun?"

"Oniichan is running around like usual," she replied.

"He runs around usually?," I rose a brow, confused.

She nodded, "He runs before school every morning."

"That's dedication," I gasped.

"He's on the boxing team you know."

"That's reasonable. He looks like a boxer."

"He's also on the sumo-team!"

I sweat-dropped, "R-Really now..."

"So, where did you use to live here?"

"My old house?..." I looked around. "It's hard to tell since this place has changed quite a bit since I was younger."

"Is there any way for you to find it?"

"Maybe... Yeah. I remember the way from- Wait, why are you so curious about this?"

"Ah! You caught me. Heh, I was trying to see if I can figure out who your friend was by doing this."

_How? I mean...she wouldn't know that I can find my way easily from Tsuna's house..._

When we got inside the school, we met up with Hana and Kyoko cheerfully shared her investigating failure.

"That's not how you find information," Hana sighed. "So, you still are a friend with him right?"

I nodded, "Not sure about the best part is all."

"Which means you talk to him still," she pointed out.

I nodded, "Sounds right."

_Haru is at a big disadvantage since she doesn't go to school here..._

* * *

I stole glances at Tsuna in every class till lunch.

"Rooftop?," I asked when Gokudera and Takeshi came to us.

Kyoko and Hana were going to eat lunch with their other friends today.

"Mm!," Takeshi smiled.

When we all got to the roof, I ran over to the fence. The wind was really blowing today. It felt nice. I hooked my fingers in the small holes that made the fence, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"What's that stupid woman doing?," Gokudera snapped, sitting down.

"She must like roofs," Yamamoto laughed.

"She didn't do that before when we were here. Why isn't she eating lunch with other people anyways?," Gokudera crossed his arms, probably referring to Kyoko and Hana.

"She doesn't have that many friends," I told Gokudera.

He stopped talking about Kim-chan and started to eat. I looked over at her form.

"Who do you think her friend was?," Yamamoto asked me.

"I'm not sure... Is it weird that I feel like I know?," I asked him.

"Who do you think it is?," he asked me.

"I-I don't know. I-I just feel like I-I know who...but I also don't."

He laughed and patted my back hard.

"Kim! You should come and eat!," Yamamoto called to her. She turned to us and came over. She sat between Yamamoto and me.

"So, what's the first letter of his name?," Yamamoto asked.

"The guy? Not telling," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why not?," he asked.

"Because. You'll find out who it is...depending on how you think of it. I only know two people in Japan with that letter first."

"I see. I see. Can we have a letter in his name?," he changed his question.

"Hmm, sure. A," she took a bite out of her onigiri.

"First or last name?"

"Both."

"Right! I narrowed it down!"

"Oh? You know everyone I know here?"

"Not exactly, but I'm getting there!," he grinned.

Kim laughed and then looked at me, "You don't seem to be asking any questions. Was Takeshi doing the talking for the both of you?"

"A-Ah. I-I just d-didn't know what to ask," I scratched the back of my head.

"I see," she mumbled.

"Just tell us who it is so we can end this stupid game!," Gokudera yelled at her.

"No," she scooted a bit behind me. "Start being nice to me and maybe I will tell you who it is."

Gokudera growled at her and she hid behind me.

"Get away from Juidame!," he yelled. "You're bothering him!"

"N-No s-she's not G-Gokudera-san!," I yelled, holding my hands out when he pulled out his dynamite.

"Why does he bring dynamite to school? Then again...why does he carry it with him?!," Kim shouted.

"I'm Juidame's right hand man!," Gokudera said proudly.

"Then what's Takeshi?," she asked.

"That baseball nut is not his right hand man!," Gokudera argued.

"Baka-Dera, it's not nice to call people names," she 'tsked'.

I sighed as they started to fight again with Yamamoto laughing.

_From a mute to this?_

"Stupid Baka-Dera!," Kim yelled, running away from Gokudera who was throwing his dynamite at her.

I couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"Help me Tsuna-kun!," she ran in front of me, crouching down.

"Huh?," I turned around to see a stick of dynamite coming towards us.

**BOOM!**

"Juidame!," Gokudera ran over to us.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Tsuna was covering in ash while I was barely covered in it. He couched out more ash and fell to the side.

"Tsuna!," I yelled, making sure he was okay.

Gokudera pushed me out of the way and held onto Tsuna's shoulders, shaking him. Gokudera looked genuinely worried.

"This is all your fault woman!," he glared at me.

He doesn't take responsibilities for his own actions though.

"This is all your fault Baka-Dera," I snapped at him.

_How dare he accuse me! I would never harm Tsu-kun unless for a good reason!_

"I-I'm fine guys, r-really," Tsuna said, trying to stop us from fighting.

I smiled at Tsuna, "Thank god you're okay."

"Don't talk to him! This is your fault in the first place!," Gokudera snapped back.

I stood up, hands on my hips, "I wasn't the one who threw the stick of dynamite!"

He stood up too and pointed at me threateningly, "Don't think I won't throw them again at you!"

"You're the first guy to purposely try to hurt a girl. You're not a gentleman at all. More like a stupid-man," I spat out.

"Says the stupid woman," he countered.

"If I'm stupid, then what are you?"

"Juidame's right hand man!"

"Oh please- Is that Lambo?," I saw a small little cow boy scratching his butt at the door.

Everyone followed my eyes to see Lambo.

"Tsuna, what are you doing on the ground?," Lambo asked.

"What are you doing here Lambo?," Tsuna asked, dusting himself off.

"Lambo-san got bored!," Lambo whined.

Gokudera picked up Lambo, about to throw him off the roof. My eyes widened and I tackled him to the ground.

"Don't hurt Lambo!," I grabbed Lambo into my arms and held him safely away from Gokudera. "He's just a kid!"

I have no idea how this even happened... Gokudera was offending me again, then Lambo started offending him, then Lambo jumped out of my arms, throwing grenades everywhere, a lot falling out of his hair, and a grenade hit himself.

"Gotta...stay...calm," Lambo got up onto his knees, saying, trying to hold back tears. I thankfully was far back enough to avoid all the chaos while Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were dodging all the grenades. Why does Lambo even have grenades!?

Lambo started crying and I took this as my cue to comfort him. I stopped a few feet away when a purple bazooka was coming out of his hair. My eyes widened as Lambo grabbed a hold of it, crying, and then went in it.

**POOF**

Pink smoke came out. I coughed along with the others. Once the smoke cleared, I saw...the weird guy who kissed my hand when I went to drop off Lambo's candy. Tsuna looked panicked again.

The guy, what was his name again? Romeo? Yeah, Bianchi said it was. Romeo noticed me and started walking to me.

"Yare Yare. Ah, young Kimmy-chan-" I cut him off by taking out my phone and calling Bianchi. Romeo noticed and quickly took my phone away from me and threw it over the fence.

"...What the hell was that for! That's the second phone I broke this month!," I whined.

"My apologizes Kimmy-chan, but-"

"How do you know me Romeo?," I asked as Tsuna and Gokudera face-palmed.

"W-Well, I guess it's time that La-I mean Romeo left now," Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"My name isn't Romeo. It's Lambo! You remember me right Kimmy-chan!," the guy looked at me pleadingly.

"Lambo is a little kid! You can't trick me into believing that you're him!," I stated, confused.

"But I am! I can prove it! You indulge yourself into pastries, you have a fast metabolism, you always brought me candy when I was little, you'd always fight with Gokudera-shi, and you're infatuated with young-" before the guy could finish talking, Reborn came out of no where with a mallet and knocked him out.

I blinked, confused.

"He almost gave away the game. We can't have Lambo winning," Reborn said as the mallet turned into a chameleon.

**POOF**

Pink smoke came out again and where the weird guy was, Lambo now was. I picked him up and looked at Reborn, confused.

"Reborn, what was that?," I asked him.

Tsuna was panicking again, "T-That w-w-was...u-u-uhhh..."

"Who you just saw was Lambo from 10 years into the future," Reborn stated.

"Reborn!," Tsuna yelled at him.

_Reborn didn't explain this to me earlier._

Reborn ignored him though, "Lambo used the 10-year bazooka to switch places with his 10 years older version."

_No matter how unbelievable that is...I have to trust Reborn. Wait! If that really was an older Lambo from the future, then that means he knows about Tsuna! Thank god that Reborn came when he did! He knows my dark secret about pastries...damn._

"You shouldn't tell her things like that!," Tsuna scolded.

"Why?," I asked, raising a brow.

Tsuna froze and looked at me, "B-Because..."

"Am I not worthy of the truth?," I asked, stepping closer to Tsuna.

"N-No i-it's not that," Tsuna stuttered, holding his hands up in defense.

"Stay away from Juidame!," Gokudera ran between us, holding his dynamite in the spaces between his hands.

"You can't boss me around!," I yelled, looking down, my bangs covering my eyes, I bit my lip and ran into the door, back into the school.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Ah! Kim-chan!," I held my hand out to go after her.

"Leave her be," Reborn said.

I turned to Reborn as Gokudera put away his dynamites.

"Why did you tell her that!?," I yelled at Reborn.

"Why didn't you tell her?," he asked me.

I was taken aback from his question, "B-Because I don't want her to get involved with the mafia! It's too dangerous!"

"I think she could handle herself if she was trained," Reborn said to me.

"So you are planning on recruiting her!"

"I wonder," Reborn smirked and left through one of his many entrances/hiding places in the school.

* * *

I sighed.

_I can't protect her from Reborn..._

I picked up her bag and her untouched bento box.

"Where'd Yamamoto go?," I asked, noticing his disappearance.

"We're better off without them," Gokudera said.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I held Lambo close to me as he woke up.

"Where are you taking Lambo-san, Oneechan?," I looked down, surprised at what Lambo called me.

_Did I ever introduce myself to him?_

I slowed down my walking pace.

_Where are we going?_

"...," I smiled down at him. "We're going to the candy store."

His face lit up, "Lambo-san wants all of the candy in the store!"

I laughed, quickly running out of school. I went into my house, not caring whether or not my mom was home. I grabbed my wallet. Once outside again, Lambo jumped out of my arms, running around me as I was walking to the candy stop. Lambo started listing all the names of candy he knows, occasionally renaming some. I giggled.

When we got to the candy store, I lost track of him. He was everywhere, filling two medium-sized bags with candy. I sweat-dropped.

After limiting Lambo to one bag of candy, I paid for it, also buying a lollipop for Tsuna to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things to him. I know he has his reasons for not telling me anything. I turned around, feeling like I was being watched. I didn't see anyone though.

"Lambo, do you need me to walk you home?," I asked him, crouching down to him.

"No! Lambo-san is a big boy! He doesn't need his Oneechan with him!," he ran off with his bag of candy.

_I hope he doesn't run into any trouble..._

* * *

When I got back to school, it was passing period. I had to go to the locker rooms. Once there, Kyoko questioned me, worried about my disappearance for the last two periods. I told her I was just doing some things for my mother as I changed into my PE clothes. We walked out together, linking elbows. It's too bad Hana isn't in our PE class.

"Ah! Look it's Tsuna-kun!," Kyoko pointed out to me.

I followed her finger just to be met with Tsuna's eyes. I blushed lightly and then turned away from him. If I was going to apologize, I wanted to give him my peace offering first. Girl's were playing volleyball in the gym while boys were running on the track. I was dominating the courts, or so everyone told me. I mean I use to play volleyball two years ago, but I don't anymore.

* * *

I quickly changed and went looking for Tsuna. I held the lollipop close to my chest as I ran around, looking for him. I ran around the corner, bumping into...

I quickly ran the opposite way for my life as Hibari started chasing me for skipping out on class.

_Give me a break Hibari! I'm still healing from the last time you "bit me to death."_

I ran into a dead end and I watched in fear as Hibari was nearing me.

"L-Let's just talk this out H-Hibari-san," I stuttered, holding up one of my hands.

"Shut up herbivore," he said coldly.

"Ah look! Someone's not wearing the school uniform!," I pointed out the nearby window.

Hibari went to the window to look and I took that chance to run. I ran into my homeroom class, holding the door closed behind me, breathing hard.

"Kim?," I looked up to see Takeshi.

"H-Hibari...is...after...me," I tried catching my breath.

"You shouldn't have skipped out on school," Takeshi said to me.

"H-How did you-"

"I followed you because I was worried. You didn't look...okay, but then you ended up cheering yourself up," he smiled.

"I knew it! I felt someone watching me," I exclaimed. "Well, it looks like we're both dead meat."

He grinned at me as the door behind me opened, I jumped into Takeshi's arms, afraid it was Hibari. Relief flowed through me when I saw it was just Gokudera.

"I've never been so happy to see you ever," I breathed out.

"What's that suppose to mean!?," Gokudera yelled at me.

"Exactly what it entitles," I crossed my arms.

I noticed Tsuna behind him, trying to avoid my eyesight. I pushed past Gokudera and grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling him to the roof.

"W-Where are we going Kim-chan?," he stuttered.

"You'll see," I stated.

Once on the roof, I let go of his arm and turned to him, holding out the lollipop, my head bent down to my arm's level, "I'm sorry!" He looked confused, but took the lollipop. "I shouldn't have been that cold to you... I understand that you're doing this to protect me...but...it's okay. You don't have to protect me Tsuna-kun."

"But-"

"When did we first meet?," I asked him, turning my back to him, feeling the wind.

"Around five days ago?," he said to me, unsure.

_Right..._

I laughed and turned to Tsuna, catching him off-guard.

_I don't want to scare him... I'll just have to get him to remember slowly!_

"Let's get to class," I held my hand out to him. "Tsuna-kun."

* * *

For the past two days, I've been bombarded with questions about my friend. So far, everyone knows that he has an "A" in both his first and middle name, he's male, I met him here in Namimori, I still talk to him now that I'm back, I go to school with him, he's nice, he's someone everyone knows, and he's no one you'd probably first suspect.

"I think I know who it is!," Kyoko yelled during our group lunch today.

"Who?," I looked up at her from my lunch.

"It's Gokudera-san isn't it!," she yelled so confidently.

Everyone stared at Kyoko in disbelief. I nearly chocked on my food.

"...Kyoko... Gokudera wasn't even in Japan when I was a kid...," I said to her, my eyebrow twitching.

_Of all the people she could have named she chose Gokudera!_

"I'm too good for that woman to be my friend," Gokudera crossed his arms. I sighed, letting Gokudera off the hook for that one.

"Anyone else?," I asked as Kyoko was sad that she was wrong.

Takeshi raised his hand grinning, "I know exactly who it is."

"He's so confident," Kyoko gasped.

"Watch him be wrong," Hana muttered.

I felt uneasy about this. Did he really know?

"I found out from Kim's mom!," Takeshi grinned.

Everyone, except for Kyoko, Ryouhei, and me, face-palmed. My eyes widened.

_He does know!_

"Why didn't I think of that?," Hana snapped her fingers.

"W-Who is it Yamamoto?," Tsuna asked.

"Well, it's none other than T-"

I dragged Takeshi over to the other side of the roof and Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Tell me in this semi-private place," I whispered to him.

He blinked, clueless, "It's Tsuna right?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi wins!," Reborn announced.

"Aww!," Kyoko whined.

"Who was it?," Hana asked.

"It was-" I covered Takeshi's mouth.

"If you're all so curious, then why don't you all go to my house and find out. Sheesh, I should have told my mother not to tell anyone," I sarcastically said.

* * *

And this is what caused everyone to go to my house after-school.

"Mom! Tell them nothing!," I yelled when I got inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No answer...she must not be home..._

"Guess you guys will just have to find your own answers around my house. Good luck with that," I said, going to the land line to call my mom to buy me a new phone.

Everyone broke apart to search for answers. Takeshi stayed with me after I finished telling my mom.

"Reborn, where do we go for this date?," I asked him.

"I have it all planned out, just be ready by 10 on Sunday," Reborn told me.

"Secret date?," I questioned.

"Sounds like fun," Takeshi grinned.

I saw Hana just sunbathing in her uniform again in the backyard through the door. I sighed.

"Re-," I noticed Reborn disappeared.

"EXTREME!," Ryouhei shouted. I watched as he was stripped down into his underwear, cannon balling into the pool, much to Hana's dislike.

"Senpai is really fun, isn't he?," Takeshi grinned.

I nodded, smiling.

_Well, two people gave up._

I opened the kitchen door and took out some juice and a bowl of grapes. I poured us both a cup.

"Think they'll find anything?," I asked him, sipping the juice.

"Yes," he replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"You never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "You'll find out eventually."

_What is he talking about?_

"I'm home!~" I heard my mother yell. "I got your new phone sweetie!~"

She came into the kitchen and I opened the box to my new phone.

"Ms. Fuko!," Haru ran in with Kyoko following.

Thus my mother met Haru and Kyoko.

"Your mom is so cool!," Haru said to me, drinking juice.

_That's three out._

I looked at Kyoko.

_Join us on the dark side._

I saw her looking at something. I never noticed it before in the kitchen. Weird.

She pointed at a picture on it, "Is this you Kim-chan?"

I walked over to her as my mother towered over me, "Yup! That's my little girl!~"

I froze when I saw the majority of the pictures on the wall had Tsuna in them. There were some with my friends from America and family too, but there was more Tsuna and me.

Kyoko pointed at the boy next to me in one of the pictures, "This looked a lot like Tsuna-kun."

Takeshi started laughing. I now understood what he meant earlier. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS?!

Haru came over and squeezed her way through, "Ah! Tsuna-san looked so cute!"

"Yeah, those two were practically inseparable!," my mom chirped, making everyone sandwiches. "I told your friend Yamamoto all about it."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kyoko said.

Tsuna walked in, hearing his name a lot, asking, "Did someone call me?"

"It makes prefect sense!," Kyoko exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

"Haru-chan knew it all along!," Haru crossed her arms proudly.

I sweat-dropped.

_No you didn't._

I leaped onto the small table in front of the picture-covered wall, trying to cover most of the pictures.

"H-Hey Tsuna," I said, embarrassed.

My mom left the kitchen to make a call.

"Hey Tsuna, why didn't you win the contest?," Kyoko asked him, confused.

"W-What d-d-do you m-mean?," he stuttered, blushing as he stared at Kyoko.

My heart panged.

"Don't act dumb, Tsuna-san," Haru patted his back.

Tsuna looked genuinely confused. Reborn appeared out of nowhere on my head.

"Whoever can get Kim off this table will win the chance to make her join their respected club," Reborn announced just as Ryouhei walked in.

I saw the spark in Ryouhei and Takeshi's eyes. Reborn hopped off my head as Hana and Gokudera came in. Kyoko and Haru got out of the way as Ryouhei and Takeshi dashed to me.

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME!," Ryouhei shouted, tripping Takeshi and grabbing me, along with the table I held so dearly onto.

I cried on the inside, not only will Tsuna see the pictures, but I'll also have to join the boxing team. I watched as Tsuna's eyes reverted from me to where I was sitting. His eyes widened as he walked slowly to it. Hana, Ryouhei, who put me down along with the table, and Gokudera looked over Tsuna. I closed my eyes, afraid for his reaction.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I looked at what Kim was blocking, only to see photographs. I was confused at first, until I saw the contents of those pictures.

_T-That's me!_

I walked up to the wall of pictures. I recognized myself in most of them. They were all when I was younger. There was a little girl with me in them. I clutched my head. It was hurting.

_I-I don't remember any of these!_

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?," Kyoko asked me, worried.

I pointed at the little girl, "W-Who is that?"

"It's Kim-chan. Don't you recognize her?," Haru asked me, confused.

_Kim-chan?!_

My head hurt more and I put a hand to my head to try to ease the pain.

_H-How can it be her? How a-am I in it? W-Why c-can't I r-remember anything from my c-childhood during these times? These must be Photoshopped!_

"I-I never met her before a f-few days ago!," I yelled, confused.

_I think I would remember meeting Kim-chan._

I surprised everyone.

"R-Right," I turned and looked, like everyone else, at Kim, who was holding onto her arm, her bangs covering her eyes. She had a smile plastered on her face. "I-I have no idea how t-those got there. It's stupid. Pay no mind to them." Kim's mother walked in. "W-We need more juice mama. I'll go buy some more." She walked out of the house. Yamamoto made movement to go after her, but Reborn stopped him.

"Let her be," Reborn said, his fedora hiding his eyes.

_This can't be real..._

I turned back to the pictures that made my head hurt even more. I couldn't place whether that really was me in the picture. I felt like I should be worried, but why? Why am I always around Kim-chan? Why am I feeling like this now?

"What's going on here Reborn-sama?," Kim's mother looked worried.

"She's making her final decision," Reborn responded.

_Final...decision?_

Kim's mother looked off in space, "Take care of her..."

_What is Reborn going to do to her?_

Reborn left and I ran after him, forgetting about the weird pictures that I'm trying to pry the meaning of. I left on impulse.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I sat down on a tube in the park. Specifically the one Tsuna and I hid in that fateful day.

_What am I going to do now?..._

I closed my eyes.

_I have to do something... I have to... I have to protect Tsuna..._

"Made your decision yet?," I heard Reborn's voice behind me. I hopped off the tube, my back still to him.

_To protect Tsuna...I have to get stronger... I can't just sit back and do nothing. Tsuna will remember me one day, but for now... I have to worry about what happened to me and why. I need to reassemble my life, and if Tsuna remembers me along the way...then that's even better... I just wish... Wish I could tell Tsuna that I loved him...even if he doesn't remember me... Just...one...more...time..._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I lost Reborn, but I kept running. It was like I knew where to go. I got to the park and I saw Reborn aiming his gun at Kim who's back was to him.

_He's going to shoot her!_

I started sprinting towards them.

"Show me your resolve," Reborn said just as Kim turned around.

"Kim-chan!," I shouted.

**BANG!**

My eyes widened as I saw her falling back. I leaped out and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes looked dead. The bullet hit her right in the middle of her forehead. She wasn't responding to anything. My heart ached like it was about to rip out of my chest. My shoulders were shaking.

_W-Why... Why is she making me fell like this?... Ever since she came into my life I've felt like...like..._

"W-Wha-"

I was cut off by a light appearing on Kim's forehead. My eyes widened as an orange flame appeared. Kim's clothes ripped off of her, leaving her in only undergarments. Her...blue undergarments I dropped her, on accident, blood coming out of my nose as I fell back.

Her eyes shot open as she stood up yelling, "I'll tell Tsuna how I feel with my dying will!" The flame on her forehead seemed to have increased in intensity once she said that.

_H-He hit her with the D-Dying Will Bullet?!_

I watched as she turned to me and put her body over mine, making my bloody nose worse.

"K-Kim-chan!," I yelped as she stroked my cheek and my heart raced.

_W-What is this f-f-feeling?!_

"I love you Sawada Tsunayoshi!," she yelled, ruining the moment that something like this should have.

_D-Did she just c-c-confess to me?_

I felt strangely happy. Reborn smirked and left. I saw the flame slowly disappear from her forehead as she collapsed on me.

"K-Kim-chan!," I yelled, red, more blood coming out of my nose.

I saw her open her eyes slowly, "Tsuna-kun... What happened?"

She sat up, stiffened, looked down at herself then at me, screamed, and slapped me.

"Y-You saw!," she yelled, hiding in the tube we were near.

"N-No I d-d-didn't," I stuttered.

_This looks really bad!_

"Your nose is bleeding!," she pointed out.

"R-Reborn did it!," I reasoned.

"...all I remember is Reborn holding his gun up at me again...," I heard her murmur.

_...I need to tell her._

"Reborn shot you with a Dying Will Bullet," I sighed, trying to calm my nose.

"...that explains my clothes...," I heard her mumble.

I blinked, "You know about the Dying Will Bullets?"

"...Reborn told me about them," she said softly.

I face-palmed.

_I really can't protect her against Reborn!_

"Achoo!," I heard her sneeze.

"We should get you home...," I said to her. "You'll catch a cold like this."

"No. I'm...exposed...," she said, embarrassed.

_I forgot! I don't have a jacket to cover her!_

I blushed, "M-My house is close to h-here."

"People will see..."

"I'll make sure no one does."

I took off my sweater and tossed it into the tube, that being the best I can do.

"Okay..."

I turned away as she got out of the tube. I bent down, motioning for her to get on. She did and I stood up straight, holding her thighs. They were squishy.

"D-Don't m-move your h-hands any lower!," she snapped at me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I-I w-w-won't!," I took off running to my house, feeling Kim rest her head on my back.

I didn't even notice the pain in my head stop during this whole scene.

"Tsuna?," I heard her voice call out softly.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to force yourself to remember...everything will come back to you when the time comes..."

_... I really must have met her..._

"... I'm sorry I don't remember you..."

_I'll put my faith in you that we did meet back then..._

"It's okay... I've already accepted that. I forgot too, until I came back here and saw the park and your house... Maybe you just need your trigger object to come to you for you to remember."

_Maybe..._

I opened the door to my house and quickly went to my room before anyone would notice. I let her down and she covered herself with my blanket cover. I went through my drawers and tossed her some shorts and a shirt.

"It's messy in here," I heard her mumble.

I looked around my room and noticed all the mangas, food, clothes, and paper covering my floor.

She, fully clothed now, picked up a manga and her eyes lit up, "I read this series!"

I grabbed it from her and she just laughed as I scrambled to clean my room. She sat on my bed, watching me.

"Ciaossu!," Reborn was sitting next to her. "Ryouhei is excited about you joining the boxing club."

"Reborn! Do you honestly think I can do boxing? Look at me!," Kim whined.

"Your training starts on Monday," he stated, jumping to his bed.

"Training?," I questioned, but Reborn was already asleep. I looked at Kim who just shrugged.

_It's too early to even sleep!_

"How's your nose?," she asked me.

"I-I think it stopped bleeding...," I stuttered, remembering her in her...underwear.

An awkward silence filled the room. I think she was thinking the same thing as me because she covered her chest with her arms.

I sat next to her on my bed as she nervously kicked her feet back and forth, "I...should get home..."

"I'll walk you!," I yelled, standing.

_It's getting late._

She laughed, "It's okay. I'll walk there myself." She walked to my door, opening it. "Bai Bai."

I sweat-dropped.

_You don't even have any shoes!_

"W-Wait!," I held my hand out to her as she stopped, looking at me. I left my room, looking for my sandals. She wouldn't be able to fit in my shoes, but at least sandals would be better than nothing. I found them and grabbed them, going back to my room. I found her playing "Rock. Paper. Scissors." with Fuuta, I-Pin watching as Lambo was sleeping in Kim's lap. I smiled.

"Fuuta, you're really good at this!," Kim smiled, losing again to him.

Fuuta blushed as they started another round.

"Ah! Fuuta, Kim-chan has to get home now," I quickly said,

"She's not staying!," Fuuta said, upset.

"Fuuta-kun, it's okay. Hey! How about we play together tomorrow?," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

He gasped, happy, "You mean it?"

"I-Pin wants to play too!," I-Pin jumped into Kim's arms.

Kim laughed, "Sure. Even Lambo can come play!"

* * *

Kim put on my sandals and hopped out the front door. She turned and smiled at me, "Thank you, Tsuna-kun."

I scrambled my arms, scratching the back of my head I looked to the side, "I-It's nothing really."

She waved, "Bai Bai!"

I watched as she carefully walked with my sandals on. I couldn't help but smile at how funny she looked walking in them.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

When I got home I wasn't surprised to see that everyone was gone.

"Is that you sweetie?~" I heard my mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I kicked off Tsuna's sandals and walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table, not eating her dinner. I guess she was waiting for me. I took a seat across from her where my plate was. We were having steak and mashed potatoes.

"How are you feeling?," she asked, eating now.

I looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Just wondering. You got me worried when you left," my mom smiled wearily.

I closed my eyes, seeing only the blackness of my eyelids, "I feel..." A flash of an orange flame appeared, spooking me, causing me to fall back in my chair.

"Are you okay?!," my mom stood up, worried.

"Ah!," I rolled off my fallen chair, rubbing my back. "I'm okay. I just...got scared."

My mom dropped the topic and we started talking about what we're going to do for Thanksgiving, even thought that was like, what, a month away? I mean, October just started! I still have Halloween to work on!... Oh wait, I'm not in America anymore. I don't think they still trick or treat here... Maybe I can throw a Halloween costume party!

Thus my thoughts somehow sped up time and I was now lying in bed, downloading and reentering all my ringtones, songs, pictures, and contacts.

_Thank god I backed-up my phone to my laptop!_

I sighed, patting my heart, "Too dramatic for me."

* * *

**It's mid-term week for me guys! I'm surprised I even typed this chapter up. Lol. I just couldn't resist.**

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS TURNED OUT! :DDD HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT OKAY. I'M TOO TIRED AND BUSY TO REREAD THIS CHAPTER!**

**I'll talk to you guys later! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder:**

_"..."** - This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, notes, texts, and letters.**_

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Finals just ended and I'm doing pre-conditioning for badminton. Sorry! These chapters will take awhile to type out.**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN KHR AT THIS RATE! D:**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I woke up early in the morning. I had to make sure everything was set for the party today. Kyoko and the girls will be coming in a few hours since it was clearly as hot as the sun outside. Our pool party will be the best cool down!

I put on a red bikini, a sleeveless button up jacket that I left unbuttoned, and jean shorts. I slipped on my sandals, took Tsuna's sandals to return later, and then inventoried what I needed to buy while I was out. Once I finished my list, my mom came down and took a look at my list. We decided to split the list in half. She'd buy the food while I bought the rest. I slipped my phone, wallet, and portable paper fan into my pocket. I took my pills then I went outside with her and hopped into our car. She was going to drop me off at Tsuna's house to get Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo.

"I'll see you later!~" my mom called out, driving away.

I waved bye and then came to the door. I rang the doorbell. I started to use my fan now.

_Why is the weather so bipolar?_

I heard the door unlock as Tsuna opened the door.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!," I smiled, lifting up my free hand in greeting.

**SLAM**

I blinked, my face still smiling.

_Did he just..._

The door opened again after some muffled yells and loud sounds.

"C-Come in K-Kim-chan," Tsuna stuttered, opening the door wide for me.

"Thank you... I guess."

I saw Reborn on the stairs and saw his gun transform into the cute chameleon, Leon? I guess Reborn did something to get Tsuna to open the door. Why did he shut it in the first place?

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

The doorbell rang as everyone was enjoying breakfast as usual. As breakfast sometimes turns out, my food was destroyed by Lambo and I-Pin running on the table.

"I'll get it," I sighed, leaving the table for the door.

When I opened the door, I never would have expected to see this... It was like she was in slow motion or a model. The beads of sweat on her shone in the light, making her sparkle as her fan blew at her hair. Her head slowly turning to me as she sticks up her hand.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!," she smiled. I blushed.

**SLAM**

_S-She's- H-Her bra... It's showing! A-And her shorts aren't properly on!_

Reborn kicked my head. I clutched my throbbing head, "Itte..."

"Dame-Tsuna, it's a swimsuit obviously," Reborn stated.

"Swimsuit?," I questioned, confused.

_I guess that makes sense... I mean it is really hot out today._

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, jumping hard onto my head, causing my face to clash with the floor. "You have a lot to learn."

"What the heck was that for Reborn!?," I shouted, mad.

Reborn hopped off my head and pulled out his gun, taking off the safety, aiming it at me, "You were saying?"

I paled, gulping, "N-Nothing!"

"You're just going to leave her out there? What kind of-"

"Ok ok! I'm opening it!," I quickly got up and opened the door, blushing still.

_Why is she even here?_

"C-Come in K-Kim-chan," I stuttered, opening the door wide enough for her.

"Thank you... I guess," she said, coming in side. I closed the door as she dangled my sandals in front of me, "I brought these back. Heh. Your clothes are still in the washing machine, so I'm sorry to say that you shall not receive them back right now. Our services are deeply sorry. Would you like a discount on our services?"

I laughed a bit as she grinned.

"Just leave them here. We're just finishing breakfast," I pointed to the kitchen a bit, smiling nervously. As if on cue, Kim's stomach growled. She put her hands on her stomach, blushing.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I guess I forgot to eat before I left home," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm sure my mom will make you something," I smiled, walking into the chaotic kitchen

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Hi Mama," I said, smiling as she saw me.

"Kim-chan! Oh, you must be starving? I'll make you something really quick," Tsuna's mom rushed over to the fridge as Fuuta ran, hugging me.

"Kim-chan!," Fuuta yelled, clinging onto me as Lambo and I-Pin ran over

Tsuna was dragged away by Reborn as I hugged the kids.

"Are we going to play now Oneechan?," I-Pin smiled.

I patted her head, "In a bit. I have some things to buy before we can play."

"Lambo-san wants to play now!," Lambo whined, stopping his foot.

"How about you guys play without me for now while I'm eating?," I suggested.

The kids ran, looking for their ball to play.

I sat at the table as Nana placed a place of pancakes with eggs and bacon in front of me. I smiled, thanking her for the food.

"I can help you," Bianchi smiled.

I showed her my list and she nodded, memorizing some, "I'll buy the things on this list. You can go ahead to your house with the kids."

I looked over at her, my eyes sparkling, "R-Really?" She nodded warmly at me as I shoved some food in my mouth. "I love you Bianchi!"

She laughed as Nana offered to come along since she was heading to the party too. I followed them to the door and waved bye to them after giving them some money, after convincing Bianchi to use my money, for the supplies.

I finished eating, noting that Tsuna and Reborn weren't home. I rounded up all of the kids and we all headed to my house after getting their swimming clothes and change of clothes. I-Pin and Lambo were fighting again as Fuuta was siding with I-Pin. I sighed, not wanting to get caught between their argument.

Once I opened the door to my house, they kids ran inside. I took them to the living room to watch some entertaining children's show to keep them occupied as I got things ready for the party.

* * *

My mom, Bianchi, and Nana came and the decorating and preparation started for real. Nana and my mom were making the food and refreshments as Bianchi and I were setting up a white screen on the fence for later today when it got darker out. We filled the outdoor fireplace hole with wood, opened up all the beach chairs, cleaned the small tabled next to the chairs, opened up umbrellas, pumped up some floaties and swimming rings, set up the stereo outside, hung up some lanterns, and did some cleaning around the house.

"Oh! This is also a sleepover?," Nana gasped. "The kids didn't bring an overnight bag!"

"Nana! You and the kids gotta stay over!~" my mom whined.

Bianchi and Nana left to get their things as well as the kid's as I started to play with them.

* * *

Haru, Hana, and Kyoko came over with some drinks and sweets from a nice cake shop. My mom took them away. Nana and Bianchi already returned. The party began once everyone changed into their swim wear. Haru was wearing an orange bikini with green stripes. Kyoko was wearing a pink bikini with a frilly skirt. Bianchi was wearing a blank bikini that covered her less than our bikini's covered us. Hana was wearing a very sophisticated purple bikini that showed her maturing body. Nana was wearing a purple one piece. My mom was wearing a blue one pience. I-Pin was wearing a red one piece and pink floaties as well as a green swimming ring. Lambo was wearing blue shorts, running around, saying how he doesn't need anything to make him float. Fuuta was wearing red swimming trunks and a yellow swimming ring.

"We're matching Kim-chan!," Fuuta cheered, looking up at me.

"I see that," I smiled back at him.

"Bianchi-san looks so sexy in her bikini!," Haru exclaimed.

Bianchi started being modest.

"You look so pretty!," Kyoko yelled.

"You look very mature in that!," Hana was so impressed, her eyes were practically sparkling.

"You make us all look bad," I whined.

"Now now, you are all just was sexy as I am," Bianchi smiled.

We all blushed shyly.

"R-Really," I asked.

She nodded.

"Haru-chan is on her way to becoming a woman!," Haru cheered as Kyoko laughed.

* * *

We put up a net and started to play a little pool volleyball with an inflatable ball. I was on a team with Kyoko and Fuuta. On the opposite side was Bianchi, Hana, and Haru.

Nana, my mom, Lambo, and I-Pin were watching and dancing to the music that was playing. I think it was Fine China by Chris Brown. I didn't have a lot of Japanese songs...

I served the ball, starting the battle.

* * *

The whole day was filled with dancing, swimming, playing games, a scavenger hunt, a volleyball game, eating, etc. Once it was getting dark, we all dried off and went inside to eat dinner.

_I wonder what Tsuna is doing..._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I knew I couldn't avoid this forever.

"Faster or else the bear will kill you," Reborn said as I ran faster around Namimori, a mother bear running after me.

Training with a Spartan baby will never be good news...

"AH!," I screamed as the bear nearly clawed out my back.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

After eating, Bianchi set up the fire outside and we call came back out with blankets, popcorn, and hot chocolate, even though it was still rather warm. It was dark out now and the lit lanterns illuminated my back yard as I was setting up the projector for a movie. I made sure that the projector was pointing at the white screen at the right angle. Once the movie was in and starting, I took my seat between Haru and Kyoko. Fuuta sat in front of me. My mom and Nana sat on the chairs while Bianchi sat next to Haru. Hana was next to Kyoko. We were watching Grown Ups. We all made sure to either cover the kid's eyes or ears at parts though. It was a blast! After Grown Ups, we watched Transformers.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"I'm home...," I said, exhausted, my clothes torn and small scratches all over me.

The house was completely dark.

_I wasn't out that late. Was I?_

I walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights. I saw a note on the fridge and I picked it up, reading it.

_"Tsu-kun, we're all at Kim-chan's house. There's a party and a sleepover. I made you some dinner in the fridge. Heat it up! -LOVE MOM."_

I sighed, taking out my food and heating it up.

"Party at Kim-chan's house?... I guess that's why she was here this morning... I thought it was just to return my sandals and play with Lambo and them," I said to myself. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was a girls only pool party," Reborn said, sipping a latte on the table.

I ignored his random appearance, I thought he was in my room, and nodded.

_Lambo and Fuuta aren't girls though!... Kim looked nice today... GAH! WHAT AM I TINKING?!_

Reborn smirked out of the blue.

_What's he thinking?_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Bianchi was sleeping downstairs with the kids, my mom and Nana were sleeping in her room, and everyone else was sleeping in my room. Everyone was already sleeping, exhausted from today, except Hana, Haru, Kyoko, and me.

We were all sleeping on the floor, futons, sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals sprawled out everywhere. We all were holding flashlights, ready to continue this night.

"Let's play truth or dare," Hana said mischievously. "I'll go first. Kyoko, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smiled,

I twitched.

_Right off the bat with a dare! What a start!_

"I dare you to...sneak us some water bottles without waking up anyone downstairs," Hana said.

Kyoko agreed and we all listened in anticipation as she left carefully. She came back in a matter of minutes with arms full of water bottles.

"My turn!," she chirped as well all drank some water. She looked around and her eyes settled on me. I blushed lightly, embarrassed for some reason. "Kim-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, playing it safe.

"Is it true that...you didn't apply for any clubs yet?," Hana, Haru, and I fell to the ground.

"Y-Yes," I said.

"Kyoko, you're suppose to come up with juicy truths," Hana scolded lightly.

"Oopsie, heh," Kyoko smiled, sparkling.

"I guess it's my turn then," I looked between Haru and Hana. "Haru, truth or dare?"

"Truth!," she quickly said loudly.

"SH!," Hana and me said to her. She apologized quickly.

"Is it true that you and Tsuna are going to get married?," I asked, remembering how many times Haru told me that her and Tsuna were going to get married.

"Of course!," Haru exclaimed, only to be met with another shushing and my weird stomach feeling.

"Hana-chan, truth or dare?," Haru asked quietly.

"Truth," Hana smirked.

"Is it true that you want to marry Tsuna-san?," Haru asked.

Hana made a disgusted face, "I would rather die than marry him."

_That's a little harsh..._

"Kim," I felt small as Hana grinned mischievously at me. "Truth or-"

"Dare," I whispered in a commanding tone, not wanting to be asked if I would marry Tsuna.

"Even better," Hana grinned.

_There's just no way around her!_

"I dare you to call up Sawada-san and say in a manly way "I will come for you tonight" then hang up," Hana handed me her phone since Tsuna doesn't have her number.

"W-Why?!," I took her phone, blushing.

"It's a dare~ Unless you'd rather have a punishment."

"F-Fine," I started dialing Tsuna's number, Hana taking note of how I have it memorized. Before I pressed the call button, I practiced my man voice, causing Haru and Kyoko to laugh. This feels so weird to do!

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I sneezed, getting ready for bed.

_I wonder where that came from..._

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I pressed call, ready to get over with this dare already.

**RIIIINNNGGG...RRRIIIINNNGGG...RRIIIINNNGGG.**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Right as I closed my eyes my phone started to ring.

**RINNNNGGGGGGG!...RINNNNGGG!...RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

I reached over for it and looked at the caller ID.

_Who's calling me at this time? I'm tired! My body is aching!_

I saw the ID was unknown.

_Should I pick it up?_

"Pick it up Tsuna," Reborn said to me from his bed.

"R-Right...," I accepted the call and put it to me ear.

"Hello?," I said into my phone.

I heard breathing on the other end.

"...Hello?," I asked.

"I will come for you tonight...," I flinched, hearing a dark, venomous man's voice say.

"W-Who is this?"

"I shall come for you... Tsunayoshi..."

The call ended.

"HHEEEEEIIIIIEIIEIEIEI?!"

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I coughed, clearing my throat and drinking some water.

"It hurts to talk like a man!," I whined quietly as everyone started to laugh. They were holding it in for so long... I feel so bad for Tsuna now...

"Well, let's go bother Sawada," Hana said, standing up.

"We're sneaking out?," I asked.

_Didn't Tsuna go through enough? He must be scared out of his mind right now, or he ignored it._

* * *

We all ended up sneaking out of the house with Nana's keys, our flashlights, and our water bottles. We were all in t-shirts, shorts, and sandals. Once at Tsuna's house, we started to formulate a plan. More like Hana was. She was enjoying this waaayyy too much.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_I'm sure that was just a prank call or something..._

I laid back down and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I opened the front door to Tsuna's house as Hana threw small rocks at Tsuna's window. Haru and Kyoko hurried inside, getting ready with a different plan. I was holding the door for Hana to come through when she was done.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I woke up, hearing something hitting my window. I got out of bed and saw small rocks hitting my window. I turned on my light, and opened the window. I didn't see anyone.

_Wha-_

I froze, hearing the sound of a door slamming shut. It sounded like it was coming front downstairs. I looked to Reborn who was sleeping with his eyes open again.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Haru found a nail and a small chalkboard pad, completing her mission. Kyoko slid the patio doors open quietly and grabbed the ketchup, handing it to me. Haru, in my opinion, had the hardest task of all of us. We all hid behind the couch as we heard footsteps coming down

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I made my way downstairs, looking for the source of the noise.

_Maybe I'm just imaging things. I must just be too tired..._

I checked the front door. Sure enough, it was locked. I noticed the patio door was open though. I walked into the living room and looked out of them. No one. I closed them.

_Were they open this whole time?...or did someone..._

I shivered, recalling that weird phone call.

"I must have not noticed the doors open," I laughed nervously to myself.

**SCCCRRREEEEEECHHHH**

I covered my ears.

_W-What is that sound coming from?!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

We all had earplugs on, and I crawled out behind Tsuna's back and made my way to the kitchen, turning on the faucet, running to a dark corner.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

The loud sound thankfully stopped. I uncovered my ears.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I KNOW I DIDN'T IMAGINE THAT!," I panicked.

I heard the faucet in the kitchen go off. I carefully went into the kitchen.

_Don't tell me..._

The faucet was running...

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

According to the plan, Kyoko should be going upstairs with Hana. I took off my earplugs.

"He couldn't be in here... Right?," I heard Tsuna say, trying to convince himself otherwise, turning off the faucet.

I felt bad...but this was funner than I thought it'd be. I put my earplugs back on.

**SCCCRREEEECCCCCCHHHH**

"GYAH! Not again!," Tsuna yelled, covering his ears, running out into the hall, which really just made things worse.

I sighed inwardly.

_Now for the tricky part._

I got out of my hiding place, getting out a cutting board, writing on it in ketchup. I made it stand on the counter I quickly slid under the table, knowing the time limit was over. I pushed a chair to get Tsuna's attention back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

The sound finally ended. I heard a chair moving in the kitchen. I went back into the kitchen.

_Why do I keep following these sounds!? Is Reborn behind this?!_

I noticed a cutting board on the counter.

"That wasn't here before...was it?," I asked aloud.

I walked over to it and saw...something red on it.

"I-Is this blood?!"

It read: _"I'm here~"_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Tsuna screamed, running upstairs. Haru should be upstairs now with Kyoko and Hana. Guess I should grab a snack while I wait for my next duty. I opened the fridge after cleaning the cutting board and putting it away.

"Are you going to make me some tea?," I froze and turned to see Reborn sitting on the table in his pajamas.

"Heh, heh. Coming right up," I said quietly, sweat-dropping, making us tea.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I ran into my room, slamming the door, and locking it. I heard footsteps and I hid under my covers.

_SOMEONE'S IN MY HOUSE! Maybe Reborn isn't behind this..._

**SCCCRRRREEEECCCCCHHH**

"AHHHH!," I covered my poor ears again.

Then the sound left, I heard my doorknob turning furiously.

_He's trying to break in! He's going to kill me! Is Reborn still-_

I peeked at his bed to see him missing. I heard a crash from downstairs.

_This guy killed Reborn! Someone, save me!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I dropped some pots and pans on the ground and put them back where they belonged. All part of the plan!**  
**

"So can Leon transform into stilts?," I asked.

Reborn smirked, "Tsuna does need extra training for all those days he got off."

I texted Hana a new idea for the plan. Good thing we put our phones on silent. She replied an "OK" to the plan as Reborn and me set up some things. Kyoko came with a long trench coat that was Tsuna's father's and took the ketchup. She headed back upstairs.

"So you have robots of you?," I asked, seeing two Reborns.

Kyoko came back down.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

**RINNNGGGG...RRRIIINNNGGG...RIIIINNNGGG.**

I grabbed my phone, looking at the caller ID as I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

_Kim-chan?_

I answered it, "Kim-chan?"

"T-Tsuna-kun!," she yelled.

Weird, she sounded so nearby.

"Tsuna-kun!," my eyes widened, hearing Kyoko-chan's voice too.

"W-What's going on?," I asked, panicked.

"W-We came to your house to get something for your mom when we saw the door open. We came inside and-and...," Kim trailed off.

"T-There was a man," Kyoko finished. "We're hiding from him, right now. Tsuna-kun, we're scared. H-He had a gun!"

"Kyoko-chan!," I heard Kim scream.

_T-They're here?!_

"He grabbed-"

The call ended as I heard two screams. I ran out of my room, seeing the words _"They're mine now." _on the wall.

I ran downstairs and saw the front door open. I turned, seeing Kim and Kyoko holding each other in the living room as a man in a trench coat held out a gun to them.

"Tsuna-kun!," they both yelled pleadingly to me.

"H-How?," I was terrified.

_If I don't do something, they'll die. If I do something, we all might die, heck maybe I'll die and they'll run away. AH! What do I do?_

"Use your dying will," Reborn said from behind me. I turned around just as he shot me.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

We watched as Tsuna fell onto the ground and then back up, his clothes ripping off of him, only leaving him in his underwear.

"I'll save Kyoko-chan and Kim-chan with my dying will!," he yelled, tackling the "bad guy."

_So this is what his dying will mode looks like in person..._

He ripped off the head and the flame on his forehead vanished, seeing Reborn's head. He threw it, scared.

"It's just a robot Dame-Tsuna," Reborn shook his head.

"Thank you for saving us Tsuna-kun," I went to him and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you," Kyoko said from her spot on the ground as Haru and Hana came out, we were all laughing, averting our eyes away from Tsuna's...boxers. He was confused.

"I-I'm sorry," I laughed. "W-We'll make i-it up to you T-Tsuna-kun!"

"You couldn't even tell that this was a fake break in," Reborn slapped Tsuna. "The blood was ketchup. Did your hyper intuition not catch them?"

_Hyper intuition? I remember Reborn telling me this a few days ago. It's like increased awareness of your surroundings or something?_

"We should be getting back home," I looked at the time on my phone. "It's really late. I'll explain what happened later Tsuna-kun."

We all filed out of his house, I gave him one last smile and wave, which he bashfully returned, and left.

_I feel bad now..._

* * *

Before going to sleep, I sent Tsuna a text, explaining how we were playing truth or dare and Hana dared me to do the call and made up the plan to scare the shit of him and so on. I tapped my phone against my chin, thinking about what else to text him.

I texted: _"How about I let you decide how I can repay you?"_

My phone vibrated. I didn't think he was still awake.

He texted me: _"It's okay Kim-chan. Reborn said it was apart of my training."_

I texted him back: _"No, I'm still apologizing. No give backs! GOOD NIGHT!"_

I put my phone away and turned to sleep.

_I'm glad he isn't acting different because of what happened yesterday..._

* * *

I sadly, I had to wake up early to say good-bye to everyone. I had around two hours before my date with Takeshi, so I crashed on my bed for an hour and a half.

**RING...RING...RING**

I turned off my alarm clock, groaning as I got out of bed and got ready. I put on a yellow tank-top with a white jacket, red skirt, white thigh-highs, and brown combat boots. I brushed my hair and tied it into a high ponytail with a red bow, making the tail part a bit fluffy, and clipping it so it wouldn't fall down out of place. I put on lip gloss and concealer. I went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and took my pills.

_Soon I won't need these pills anymore..._

I put on a brown side bag just as the doorbell rang. I quickly looked in the hallway mirror and fixed my bangs then answered the door.

I smiled, "Morning Takeshi!"

"Morning Kim!," he grinned.

He was wearing regular clothes, jeans and a shirt.

"Did Reborn tell you where we're going?," I asked, closing the door behind me.

Takeshi shook his head. We started walking off towards the shopping district to kill some time.

"Is there anything you need?," I asked. "You know, while we're here."

"Nope, not that I can think of. Haha!," he laughed.

"Oh, let's go to the park!," I suggested.

"Yeah."

We went to the park and I hopped onto the swing, standing on it, "Push me Takeshi."

"Mm!," he nodded, pushing me on the swing.

We both started laughing. Our laughter died when the familiar sound of the ice cream truck rang.

"Ice cream!," I hopped off the swing and ran to where it stopped. Takeshi ran after me

"I want a scope of strawberry, coffee, and mint chocolate chip," I ordered. "What do you want Takeshi?"

"I'll have the same," he grinned. I took my money out, but then he stopped me. "I'm suppose to be the one paying. It's a date remember."

"R-Right," I blushed, putting away my wallet as he paid. We got our ice cream and headed back to the swings. We sat down, enjoying the sweet, cold taste.

"Ciaossu!," Reborn was standing in front of us.

"Hiya Reborn," I greeted as Takeshi grinned.

Reborn handed me a schedule book, "This is your date outline. Just go to the directed place."

He left and I showed it to Takeshi.

"Looks like we're going to the movies first," he said, taking a bite out of his ice cream. I can never see how people are able to do that. My teeth always freeze painfully when I try to take a bite.

* * *

The movie was a horror one. I'm surprised we got in since the movie was restricted. I was constantly cowering into Takeshi's side. His arm was around me to make it more comfortable for himself. He was scared at parts too, so it was sweet how he was trying to act all strong.

"Where to next?," I breathed, trying to calm my heart from all the jump-scares.

"Swan pedal boats?," Takeshi said.

I gasped, "I've always wanted to try those!"

"You never had?"

"No, I did. Once when I was little, but then I fell out of the boat. Heh."

* * *

Takeshi and I were pedaling as fast as we could. We were renting by the hour, but somehow we got too tried to pedal anymore before even half an hour. We did laps around everyone, so we just stopped pedaling and allowed the water to move us by itself.

"My legs need a break," I sighed, massaging them.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Tsuna and Gokudera?," Takeshi asked, pointing at a black swan nearby. We had a white swan.

"No way. Tsuna can't swim. Why would he be- That is him!," I saw Tsuna's hair as he was trying to hide.

"Tsuna can swim now. We all taught him!," Takeshi said proudly.

"Really?," I smiled as he nodded. I hugged him unexpectedly. "Thank you so much!"

"Can you swim Kim?"

I stopped hugging him, scratching my cheek, "Uh...not exactly. I can swim...just not in deep water. I'm weird. I know."

"You're not weird." I looked at Takeshi, blushing. "You're just different." I giggled.

"Do you think we should let them know we see them?," I asked, jabbing a thumb at them.

"Sure! The more the merrier."

We pedaled away, trying to turn around.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Do you think they stopped looking?," I asked Gokudera.

"I'll check," he replied. "I don't see them."

"We lost them?"

_Reborn told us to keep a watchful eye on them!_

We were too preoccupied looking behind our swan, looking for Kim and Yamamoto. We nearly jumped off the boat when we got hit.

"Who do you guys think you are bumping into the Tenth's boat!?," Gokudera yelled, turning around.

"Oh, we haven't met before?," I turned around slowly, knowing who that voice belonged to. "I'm Kimberly and this is Takeshi."

She looked very amused.

"R-Retreat!," I yelled, pedaling backwards with Gokudera.

I looked at Kim and Yamamoto smiling and laughing together and I just felt a knot in my stomach. Maybe it's from all this exercise...

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"What's next?," Takeshi asked as he was returning the swan.

"It's just an address this time," I said. "Come on!"

* * *

We were standing in front of a carnival. You wouldn't believe the name. The Vongola Circus. Bianchi was at a ticket booth in a uniform, letting people in after they paid for a ticket. When we got to her she just gave us a ticket, saying it was on the house. She pretended that she didn't know us. We went in.

The loud speaker came on, "The Vongola Circus will be starting soon."

We all headed into the circus tent and we sat in the front row. Smoke appeared and Reborn popped out.

"Ciaossu! Welcome to the Vongola Circus. We are proud to present to you our freaks!," just as Reborn finished saying that, Gokudera and Lambo came out dressed as clowns. I laughed.

"Stupidera!," Lambo made a face at Gokudera, pissing him off.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, "You Stupid Cow!"

Everyone was laughing as Gokudera was chasing Lambo with his dynamite. I would step in, but I can't tell whether or not this is staged.

Lambo pulled out a grenade and said, "Eat this potato!"

_That's not a potato!_

The grenade hit Gokudera, who looked murderous, as the dynamite hit Lambo. He got up saying, "Gotta...stay...calm..." He started crying and a purple bazooka came out of his head. He climbed into it and pink smoke came. Lambo was replaced with...15 year old Lambo with maracas. People were cheering as some girls were fangirling. Lambo caught sight of me, made a red rose appear, and came over, handing it to me.

"Look how pretty it is Takeshi," I showed it to him as girls were glaring at me.

* * *

The acts were pretty funny. I-Pin was making people float, Bianchi was showing off her poison cooking on 15 year old Lambo before he transform back into our Lambo, Fuuta was reading people's ranking, Ryohei was doing the strong man bit, and Hibari was chasing Tsuna for disturbing the peace of Namimori as Gokudera was chasing after Hibari to leave Tsuna alone.

"Our final act of the day is... Reborn! The Dame-Tamer Reborn!," Reborn introduced himself as Tsuna came out in a lion costume, confused. I blushed, taking a picture with my phone.

_So cute..._

"Ehh? W-What are you going to do with that- HEEEEIEIIIIIIIEIEI!," Tsuna was running away from Reborn who was whipping him.

Everyone was laughing, but I couldn't laugh. Tsuna ran over to where Takeshi and I were, jumping over the wall to escape Reborn. Takeshi and me helped him up and he hid behind me, shaking as Reborn was coming. Everyone, minus Takeshi and me, were laughing still. I handed Takeshi my phone.

"Please Takeshi... I need you to...take my picture with Tsuna the Lion!," I squealed, making Tsuna stand as I hugged him. I saw him blushing as I hugged him. "You're so soft and fluffy Tsuna-kun." I giggled.

Reborn started to charge everyone to take pictures with Tsuna the Lion. It was funny. Tsuna got so popular.

Takeshi and I went out to the prize stands where I was trying to win the lion doll that caught my eye. It reminded me of Tsuna in his costume. The game was really stupid though. It was one of those ball toss games. I lost three games. I was about to pay again when Takeshi stopped me.

"Let me," he smiled, taking a ball. I watched as his eyes turned sharp and serious. He threw the ball at an incredible speed. The bottles broke and so did the wall of the stand. Takeshi handed me the lion. "This is what you wanted right?"

I jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you so much! Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure!," he smiled, getting another ball as the worker fearfully set up three new bottles. I held the ball in my hand as Takeshi was behind me, positioning me in "the perfect throwing stance." "You have to have an idea of how you want to throw the ball."

"Fast ball!," I chanted.

He laughed and made the throwing motion slowly with my hand. He pulled my hand back, moving my body, and then he said when the perfect time was to throw. I gave it a shot without him holding on. I only got two down.

"Aww...," I pouted.

"Try again," Takeshi smiled.

I did, the ball didn't go at his speed, but it did knock down all the bottles, that didn't break on impact. I pointed at the bunny plush and the worker handed it to me as I handed it to Takeshi

"We have one more ball left," Takeshi threw it and destroyed things again. He won me another prize though! It was a puppy.

* * *

We left, heading to our next location. We were strolling through the park. Takeshi's hand brushed against mine and I looked up at him. I held his hand and started to swing our arms back and forth. He looked at me, surprised, but quickly started laughing with me.

"It's a shame you're joining Senpai's club," Takeshi said.

"If I had to choose, I'd choose baseball rather than boxing... You're more prone to getting hurt in boxing than baseball..."

"Maybe you should do both."

"Really?"

"Actually, the kid didn't say you had to stay in boxing. You can always shift over to baseball."

"If I survive I might. Training starts tomorrow. That's what Reborn told me anyways."

"I'll cheer you on with Tsuna and everyone."

I smiled, "Thank you." He was about to ruffle my hair, but I stopped him. "Don't even think about it."

He started laughing, "Okay, okay."

"It's getting late now. Is there anything else on the list?"

"It says to go to the roof of Namimori Middle school."

"Come on," I pulled him along. "Let's go."

* * *

When we got to the roof, it was already night time. Along the fences were lights and a candlelight dinner in the middle.

"So pretty," I gasped as Takeshi smiled at me.

He held my chair out for me and I sat down, him sitting across from me. Haru and Kyoko came dressed as waiters.

"What would you like today?," Haru asked, handing us a menu.

It shouldn't even be a menu. All it says was _"Chef's choice."_

"We'll have the chef's choice," Takeshi smiled.

"Ah! Such a good decision," Kyoko applauded.

_That was the only thing on the menu..._

Haru took away our menu's as Hana came with glasses of water, leaving.

* * *

Our food later came. It was shrimp and duck pasta, oyster soup, cream puffs, and chocolate pecan pie. A guy came out in a tux and a violin, playing a romantic song. We started eating in silence. It was a bit awkward to say something, despite how prefect and pretty it was here. I'm surprised Hibari is even allowing this.

After eating, Takeshi finally spoke up, "You have something on your face."

"Where?," I started licking around my mouth.

He laughed, licked his thumb, grabbed my face, and wiped whatever was on my cheek off.

I blushed, "T-Thank you."

"No problem," he cleaned his hand.

'I-I guess we should g-getting home," I looked away, blushing.

* * *

Takeshi walked me to my front door. I opened it, threw my dolls inside to free my arms, and turned to look at him.

"Thank you...for today. It was really fun," I smiled.

"No problem. I had a blast hanging out with you today," he grinned so naturally.

"It was a date," Reborn popped out of nowhere.

"Thank you too Reborn," I smiled as he hopped onto Takeshi's shoulder. "You set up a lot of things."

"And I made money for the Vongola Family," Reborn added.

"Haha, the mafia game," Takeshi laughed.

_He thinks it's a game?_

"Yamamoto," Reborn said seriously. "As a man in the Vongola Family, you must properly end this date."

"How?," Takeshi asked, cocking his head to the side.

Reborn smirked, "A kiss."

My eyes widened and my face flushed.

_K-Kiss?_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"A kiss," we all heard Reborn say from our hiding place.

_Kiss? Reborn! This isn't that kind of date!_

"Kim-chan is going to get kissed! Oh my god! Someone get a camera!," Haru cheered quietly.

"Kim-chan fighting!," Kyoko silently cheered.

Gokudera scoffed, "They deserve each other if you ask me."

I felt my heart sink as Yamamoto leaned in to kiss Kim.

_Please don't kiss..._

"Reborn!," we all heard Kim yell. "I can't allow someone to kiss me like this. If you want a kiss then." We all watched as she kissed Yamamoto's cheek. "Isn't this good enough? I don't believe in kissing on the lips this fast in the relationship."

"So you have a relationship?," Reborn asked.

"A friendship!," she yelled.

Yamamoto started laughing. I felt better for some reason.

* * *

I laid in bed, thinking about the stalking Gokudera and I had to do all day. I smiled unconsciously to myself.

_Kim-chan looked nice today..._

**DREAM START**

"Tsu-kun!," a little girl with pigtails yelled.

A little me ran over to her, "W-What's wrong?"

"Help me finish this," she said, holding her ice cream cone out to me. It was mango.

I took it from her and ate some as she laid back on the ground, holding her legs up in the air.

"What are you doing?," I asked her.

"The breeze feels nice...neh Tsu-kun?," she smiled up at me. I blushed. She turned onto her stomach. "You know that's an indirect kiss."

"Ehhh?," I was shocked.

_Ice cream is an indirect kiss?_

The ring on her finger glistened in the sunlight; making my heart all warm and fuzzy.

She laughed at me, "You're so funny Tsu-kun."

"Kimmy-chan...," I mumbled, looking at what's left of the ice cream cone.

"Neh?"

"You won't be with any other guys right? Like...mommy and daddy..."

"Why would I? I have you."

"I see those guys who always tell you to ditch me..."

"Then you should see me turning them down and running to you because that's what I always do. Tsu-kun, you're my safe haven."

"Kids pick on you because of me..."

"I don't care about that. As long as you're always on my side, the bullying is nothing. I'm strong Tsu-kun because I have someone like you."

"A-Ah..."

I dropped the ice cream and laid on the ground next to her.

_You're my safe haven too..._

**DREAM END**

* * *

**Tsu-kun! Why do you have to be so cute!? Hehe. GASP! A FRAGMENT OF TSUNA'S MEMORIES!**

**Hopefully this chapter went well. I didn't have much time to read this chapter over. I just did a quick skim through. Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_** This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind.**

**_"..."_**** - ****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_Do I have to get up today? I don't wanna die!_

I buried myself under my covers, not wanting to go through training. I was...how you say, out of shape to the point where anything more than what PE gives me is too much.

"Kiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyy~ Breakfast!~," my mother sang loudly.

I groaned and got out of bed, pulling on my uniform, leaving my hair down. I went downstairs, ate quickly, grabbed Tsuna's borrowed clothes, and my lunch. I no longer need my pills! YES! Then I headed off to school. Once at school, I put Tsuna's clothes in his locker. I had to go to school early for this. It would be awkward to explain this to anyone if they saw. I went to my homeroom and quickly did my homework. Once done, I left the room to roam around school. I was bored. I started to hum "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo. I saw an open door in one of the club rooms. I went inside and saw Ryohei sparring with someone.

_This must be the boxing club's room..._

I sat down on a bench and watched as Ryohei destoryed-I mean defeated his opponent. I clapped as he yelled out, "EXTREME!" He took notice of me and came over, drying his sweat, "Yo Kim-chan!"

"Hey," I waved. "I just stumbled into here on accident... I stayed to watch."

"Get changed. Let's spar to the EXTREME!," he yelled, tossing me boxing gloves.

I blinked, "E-Eh? I don't know how to even play!"

"Learn by doing!," Ryohei pushed me to a changing room.

"I don't even have anything to change into!," I tried to reason.

"Someone break into Kim-chan's locker and get her PE clothes!," Ryohei yelled as one of the few members of the boxing club ran to do the deed.

_What is wrong with these people?!_

Ryohei tossed me headgear, white handwraps, and a mouth guard. I'm just happy that the mouth guard looks new and unused. The guy came back with my PE uniform and shoes and I changed into them, tied up my hair, and put on the rest of the safety things.

_I don't even want to know how they broke in..._

When I came out, Ryohei looked pumped. He jumped into the boxing ring and I took my time to follow.

_I'm going to die..._

We stood at opposite corners and a bell rang. Ryohei charged to me and I dodged. He kept pelting me with hits that I kept dodging somehow. It's like...I know where he's going.

"Go on the offensive to the extreme!," Ryohei shouted, trying to give me an uppercut. I jumped back and then tried to hit him, but that failed as he easily dodged it and hit me in the gut. I could tell he was holding back a lot because the hit felt like a tap. "You have to make sure you have no openings when you hit." I nodded as I started to dodge again. I tripped him. "Tripping isn't allowed!"

I sweat-dropped and helped him up, "Sorry."

"I see what we need to start with on you," Ryohei nodded to himself.

_Actually knowing the rules?_

"We're going on a trip after school," Ryohei announced to the rest of the members.

* * *

I changed back into my uniform, washing a bit of sweat off. I headed to the locker room to put my PE clothes inside and put on deodorant.

_I feel like a gifted dodger. Heh._

When I got to class, I saw my usual gang already there. I headed over and greeted all of them.

"So, are you and Yamamoto-san going out?," Kyoko asked me.

I blushed, "N-No! W-We're just friends. The date yesterday was the prize for the competition!"

"Okay," Kyoko giggled.

_Just what's going through her mind right now?_

I looked at Hana who just smirked knowingly for some reason.

"Tsuna-kun, did you get them?," I asked him, trying not to be specific about what I was talking about.

Tsuna nodded, realizing what I meant, "Thank you."

"It's on the house," I smiled. "Takeshi, did you name the bunny yet?"

"Name...it?," Takeshi looked confused.

Gokudera broke out into a fit of laughter, "What are you? Five? Hahahaha!"

A vein appeared on me as I tried not to punch him and reason that it was all for boxing practice."Oh...Gokudera-kun," I struggled to say with a happy non-murderous tone.

"Are you okay Kim-chan? Your hand is clutching your chair too hard," Kyoko pointed out.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine!..."

* * *

At lunch, Gokudera ditched school because he didn't feel like going today, Takeshi had to help make some flyers for the baseball club to get more people to join, Ryohei was with his other friends, and Kyoko and Hana were also eating with their other friends.

"I guess it's just you and me Tsuna-kun," I smiled at him. "Do you want to head to the roof or eat here?"

Tsuna blushed, "E-Either is fine."

I puffed my cheeks, "Pick one."

"H-Here I guess...," Tsuna looked down at his lap shyly.

_He's acting different today... Is it really awkward between us? Or is he always like this? Huh, I never thought about that._

I turned the chair in front of Tsuna's desk and sat down in it, putting my bento box on his desk. He did the same and we both opened them. I had dumplings, pickled eggplant, grapes, and rice and spam wrapped with seaweed. Tsuna had Tamagoyaki, orange slices, pickled carrots, and an onigiri.

"Let's dig in!," I cheered, eating.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I watched as Kim ate her lunch. I blushed, remembering my dream last night.

_Was that Kim-chan?... It does look a bit like her...and I called her Kimmy-chan in the dream... Was it a dream?_

I looked at her smiling face, my brows bunching up in confusion.

_My safe haven?_

Her eyes met mine, "Something wrong Tsuna-kun?"

I scrambled for my chopsticks and started eating saying, "N-Nothing."

_Did she catch me?_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Right when the bell rang for school to end, and I gathered all my things, Ryohei slid the door open and ran over to me.

"Ryo-" I was cut off by the surprise of Ryohei throwing me over his shoulder and running away.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I blinked, confused as I watched Ryohei basically kidnap Kim.

Yamamoto laughed, "He sure is hyper today."

"I wonder what that was about," I said to myself, sweat-dropping.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I wasn't let down until we got to the sports utility store. One of the members came in with my wallet.

"H-Hey! How did you get that?!," I snatched it.

"We asked your mother," the guy nervously said.

I sighed.

_No one here knows personal space..._

The members of the boxing team were searching for the perfect equipment for me. I just sat around and waited. After they picked everything out for me, I just bought it all, not even caring anymore. I was dragged back to the club's room and we all changed. Once I was changed, Ryohei dragged me to the punching bag, making me punch it as he held it. This went on for what seemed like hours. At least they played motivating music.

_Will no one teach me the rules?!_

As Ryohei left me along to train himself, some of the guys taught me the rules to boxing, FINALLY. I then did some jump rope.

"M-Master PaoPao!," I heard Ryohei shout. I took a look, stopping my jumping. I nearly face-palmed. Reborn was wearing an elephant hat, a fake white beard, blue boxing gloves, and red trunks.

"Isn't that Reborn?," I asked.

"No, it's Master PaoPao from Thailand!," Ryohei yelled.

I sweat-dropped.

_I'll just...follow along._

* * *

This is how my current situation started. Reb- I mean Master PaoPao took over my training and now I'm climbing the side of a mountain. Not just any mountain. I found out it was called Death Mountain. Just great!

"Don't fall or you'll die," Master PaoPao warned, sitting atop my head.

"I can see that!," I yelled, my arms hurting badly.

_It's called Death Mountain for a reason!_

"I'll give you a break if you can make it to the top," Master PaoPao said.

"It's so far up!," I whined, tears streaming down. "Shouldn't you be with Tsuna-kun?"

"I don't know a Tsuna," Master PaoPao replied innocently.

_Whatever!_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Finally!," I sighed happily, finishing my homework. I laid back on the ground. "Where's Reborn?"

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I gasped for air once I reached the top of the cliff, laying on my chest.

"F-Finally!," I managed to say, my chest hurting when I breathed.

Something wet and cool hit me, but I didn't care. I was exhausted.

"Get up woman!," I heard Gokudera's voice yell as I was pushed onto my back with his foot.

I help my arms up, groaning, "Help me..."

"No!," he said apathetically.

"...please?"

"Lazy woman," he muttered, helping my helpless self to sit up.

I saw what hit me. It was an ice cold water bottle. I grabbed it and chugged the whole thing down. I stared up at Gokudera, stars in my eyes.

"You saved my life Gokudera-kun. I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!," I hopped onto my feet and tackled him into a hug.

"G-Get off of me you stupid woman! I didn't help you because I cared!," he tried to pry me off of him contemptuously.

"Time for your training," Master PaoPao said.

"Warm up?! You mean that wasn't the training?!," I shouted, getting off of Gokudera.

"That was your warm up. Now climb back down the cliff without the support cables," Master PaoPao said, snipping off my safety gear.

"No," I crossed my arms, staring at him sternly.

_There's no way in hell that I'm doing that!_

* * *

Almost halfway down the mountain, I got too scared to go down, so I hugged the mountain tightly. It didn't help that I looked down at all...

"Help me!," I shouted in distress.

"Go help her," Master PaoPao said to Gokudera.

Gokudera grumbled and climbed down to me, "Oi! Hurry and get your ass down there!"

I grabbed a hold of Gokudera, crying out, "I don't wanna! It's too scary!...Eh!?"

Gokudera and I weren't on the mountain anymore and we were falling.

"Dammit," Gokudera cursed. He grabbed me protectively to him. "Hold on."

_It's all my fault...if only I didn't look down...then Gokudera and I wouldn't have had to die..._

**BANG**

I heard a gun shot go off as well as something connecting with my forehead. I saw nothing but black. I felt like I was dying. Like darkness was consuming me and bringing me to their kingdom.

_If only I could have saved Gokudera..._

I saw an orange flame ignite in my inner thoughts and my eyesight soon returned as my clothes ripped off.

"Reborn! I will save Gokudera with my dying will!," I yelled as bullets connected with my feet too.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV-**

***COUGH COUGH***

I dragged the stupid woman out of the river. When we hit the ground, we bounced and fell into the river, then she passed out. I pressed my fingers against her pulse and put my ear near her mouth to see if she's breathing and alive still. She was.

"Good work you two," Master PaoPao praised. "Now take her to Tsuna's house."

"Yes Master PaoPao!," I saluted courteously.

I threw my jacket over the stupid woman's shoulders and started running to the Tenth's house. I kicked the door down and ran upstairs to the Tenth's room, only to see the Tenth playing video games with the baseball nut.

"Oi! What are you doing with the Tenth!?," I yelled, glaring at the baseball nut.

"We're playing Halo," the nut replied with that stupid grin of his.

"K-Kim-chan?!," I turned my attention to the Tenth, now remembering why I came here in the first place.

"Oh yeah. I was told to take her here," I dumped her on the Tenth's bed as the nut and him came over.

_She's fine. What are they so worried about? Stupid woman...making the Tenth worry._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Kim-chan was in her...undergarments and was wrapped around in Gokudera's jacket.

"She's soaking wet," Yamamoto observed.

I felt her forehead since her face was red. It was warm.

"She has a fever!," I panicked. "W-What do we do?"

Bianchi pushed her way in and Gokudera fell onto the ground, sick.

"I'll take care of her. All of you, get out of the room," Bianchi ordered. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and we all quickly left the room.

* * *

Once Gokudera came too, we asked what happened.

"Stupid woman nearly got us killed!," Gokudera shouted with disdain. "Just because she was too afraid to climb down the mountain."

_Mountain? Death mountain!? Why do I sense Reborn had something to do with this..._

"She saved you," Reborn came out of nowhere and was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn!," I yelled.

_I was right!_

"Ciaossu."

"She didn't have to save me. I had the situation under control," Gokudera said bitterly.

"Are you starting to like her now?," Reborn smirked.

"N-No!," Gokudera shouted, his face turning a bit pink. "Why would I like that ugly woman?"

"You were awfully worried about her when you two were plummeting off the mountain," Rebron stated, now sipping out of an espresso.

_What?!_

"H-How do you know all this? Only Master PaoPao was there!," Gokudera looked shocked.

_They're the same person!_

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman," Reborn replied tipping his fedora.

* * *

So Reborn was training Kim for the boxing club and that turned into her climbing the side of a mountain and down it only to get stuck because she looked down and got scared. When Gokudera came to get her down, she grabbed a hold of him and he let go of the mountain, surprised and they both fell. Reborn shot her with the Dying Will Bullet and two boosts to her feet that made them bouncy. So that's how they ended up in the river. Then Kim passed out from exhaustion and is now sick and being nursed by Bianchi. I think I'm caught up now.

"Reborn, why did you go all Spartan baby on her?," I scolded.

"I didn't train her. Master PaoPao did," Reborn replied innocently.

"You are Master PaoPao!," I yelled, nearly grabbing at my hair in frustration of him and his obvious disguises.

"Master PaoPao probably just wanted to test her limits and see her capabilities. She was failing at boxing anyway."

"Don't go recruiting people Reborn! Especially Kim-chan!"

"Why?"

"Because, she's too innocent for this world."

"So you're being a boss now?"

"No! I'm never going to be a mafia boss!"

"Mah, Mah. It's just a game Tsuna. I think it's fun that you're the boss. Why don't you want to let Kim play with us?," Yamamoto asked.

_He still thinks it's a game!_

"I'm just afraid of her getting hurt...what if she changes...," I replied, clutching my hands.

Yamamoto blinked then laughed, catching me by surprise, "Then we'll just have to protect her. She wouldn't change Tsuna. If she did, she'd just be growing up. Right?"

"R-Right..."

"Let's ask Kim join then," Yamamoto got up to go ask. Before he could leave the room, I latched myself onto his legs.

"N-No! We shouldn't force her or pressure her into coming."

_Or bring it up at all._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up, my head thumping.

I groaned, sitting up as something hit my lap, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Sawada residence," I snapped my head to the side to see Bianchi smiling motherly at me.

"T-Tsuna's house?," I questioned, looking around the room.

_It is!_

Bianchi nodded, "You should rest. You have a slight fever. It's should go away by morning."

_Ah! That's right! Gokudera and me were falling off the mountain to our deaths._

"Where's Gokudera-kun? Is he alright?," I bickered.

Bianchi laughed a bit, "He's alright."

I was relieved. That's how I spent the night at Tsuna's house.

* * *

My mom dropped off my uniform for me, but I woke up late. I rushed to get ready. I ran down the stairs only to knock over Tsuna who was just about to come get me from his room. I panicked, sitting up on him.

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun?! I'm so sorry!," I bowed over him. "Your head isn't injured is it?"

"I-I'm f-fine K-Kim-chan," Tsuna stuttered, his face getting red.

"His head is plenty injured as it is," Reborn said.

"Hey!," Tsuna yelled, offended.

"That's not nice Reborn," I said.

"You're right. Neither is this," Reborn took out a camera, took a picture, then disappeared.

I looked at Tsuna, wondering why Reborn would take a picture, till it finally clicked. My face flushed as Tsuna's red face returned. I scrambled off him and out the door, fixing my skirt. He came out too and we started walking at a fast pace. I had to skip breakfast so we wouldn't be late. It was an awkward atmosphere around us and we both refused to look at each other. I was still blushing.

_I wonder if he's blushing still..._

* * *

For the past five days I sadly couldn't spend time with Tsuna. I was too busy with the boxing club training. Thank goodness that Master PaoPao doesn't make me do outrageous things anymore. I'd say I was getting better, but it depends how you look at it. I get sore every night from all the workouts and stamina buildings. It's like conditioning everyday. I still suck at running, that'll never change...it's a curse. My running stamina is the worst. Other than that, I think I'm fine. My punches aren't that hard, but I'm getting there. The guys in boxing encourage me, which keeps me going and not giving up. I can't help but feel like I'm dragging all of them down since I suck compared to all of them. Matches are going to be starting soon too. I was walking home from practice currently. It ended early today. Usually after practice I went over to the Sasagawa household for dinner and then walked back home, but today I felt like I needed some time away from them. My stomach growled and I stopped.

_Maybe I should get some ice cream..._

I walked to the ice cream parlor in the shopping district and got a strawberry swirl.

"Kim-chan!," I was tackled back against the window of the ice cream parlor. I looked down and saw Fuuta's smiling face.

"Hi Fuuta," I smiled, patting his head. "Are you out by yourself?"

"Uh...," he looked around as if someone was following him. "Nope!"

"Where were you heading?"

"No where. Come on, let's go play!"

Fuuta grabbed my free arm, pulling me along with my gym bag bouncing off my side.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go to your house!"

* * *

Fuuta ran up to my room with me following after him. I pulled out the table and seat cushions, took out some paper, pencils, markers, crayons, glue, and safety scissors for him. I took out my laptop and put my music on shuffle. I started working on my homework as Fuuta did some arts-and-crafts, constantly showing me it too.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_Holy shit I lost Fuuta! I could have sworn I saw him at the ice cream parlor! What am I going to tell the others?_

"You have to find your family member. It's your duty as their boss," Reborn said from atop my head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HIIIIEEEEE!," I ran off, not wanting what I knew what was going to happen to happen.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I looked at the time on my phone as Fuuta was dancing with some characters on a popular kids show.

"I think it's time to drop you home now Fuuta. It's almost dinner time," I said, putting my phone away.

He pouted, "Do I have to? Can't I stay for dinner?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Fuuta, does anyone even know where you are? They must be w-"

**CRASH**

I cranked my head to the hall to see Tsuna, in his underwear and in Dying Will Mode, huffing as well as pieces of my front door.

_Did he just breakdown my door?_

"FUUTA!," he yelled, pointing at Fuuta.

The flame disappeared from Tsuna's head as Fuuta yelled, "Tsuna-nii!"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Tsuna-kun?," Kim questioned.

"Kim-chan?"

_Why is she-_

I looked around.

_I'M IN HER HOUSE! NO. I BROKE INTO HER HOUSE! SHE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A CREEP!_

"Fuuta, were you running away from Tsuna-kun?," Kim looked down at Fuuta, ready to scold him as I just stood there, trying to figure out the situation.

"I just wanted to play with you. I haven't seen you in a long time," Fuuta put on his "ready to cry on command" face.

"AH! I'm sorry! Please don't cry Fuuta!," she panicked.

"It's ok!," he smiled, hugging her.

She came over to me, "Fuuta came over to me and asked that we come to my house to play. I thought he was out by himself."

I waved my hands out in front of me, "N-No it's okay. I-I just got worried is all."

She looked down then snapped her head up. It was as red as a baby's bottom. He held out a blanket from the couch to me.

"Thank me later," she said, looking away.

That's when I remembered something important. My underwear was showing.

"HIIEEEE!," I wrapped the blanket around my body, thanking Kim mentally for the save...although she saw me.

"M-Maybe you two should stay for dinner...and a spare clothes...," Kim muttered.

* * *

"Thank you Kim-chan," I smiled, embarrassed. She lent me some of her father's old clothes. They were still big for me, but it was manageable. Kim said that some people wear baggy clothes in America.

"Ahhoo~ So Tsuna, how's school?," Kim's mom smiled as we all sat at the table awkwardly, all except Fuuta of course.

"I-It's fine," I stuttered.

"I don't see you coming over much and all my daughter talks about is the Sasagawa household and boxing," her mom whined.

"Do not!," Kim shouted in protest.

_Sasagawa... Kyoko-chan?!_

"She's been eating over with them for the past few days. I've been deprived of spending dinnertime with my lovely girl," her mother gushed.

_That's right... I haven't been seeing her around lately because of her boxing... Does she even like boxing?_

"Me to!," Fuuta agreed.

* * *

"Bye, bye," Kim waved as Fuuta and me walked out the door. "Be safe on your way home."

"We will," I smiled, furrowing my brows a bit to the wonder of what she thinks will happen exactly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?," she smiled back, cocking her head to the side a bit.

I nodded, not really believing the whole "see you" part. Why should I mind though?

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I woke up the next morning with the perfect idea for Tsuna's birthday present.

_I hope the guys don't mind me skipping practice today so I can work on his present..._

I got ready for school, grabbing my wallet. Once at school, I went straight to my seat, aware that I was early. I took out a sheet of paper and started writing notes and doodling.

_Yes... Yes... PERFECT! This is especially great because there's home economics today for girls! It's free choice day and we have the whole school pantry to our beckoning!_

* * *

I headed immediately to the cooking classroom and laid out my notes and sketches. I ran to get the all the ingredients and equipment I'll need and headed straight to work.

"Neh, Kim-chan is so focused today," Kyoko commented, laughing a bit.

* * *

Everyone was watching me work on the third layer of the cake I was making. I managed to finish everything on time, even the decorating. The girls were clapping and praising me skills. I asked our supervisor if they could store it for me, and they did. I walked with all the girls back to homeroom, holding our prepared food to give to the boys. I looked at my brownies. I made fifteen.

_I have to make sure Takeshi, Gokudera, and Tsuna get some...mostly Tsuna._

The boys were all trying to attract a female over for food as I was trying to find me targets through all the yelling and crowding. Where's Hibari when you need him? I spotted Takeshi, since he was towering over all the girls, and I made my way over. He caught sight of me and all the girls followed his gaze to me.

"Kim," he said, smiling.

I held my plate out to him when he made his way through the female crowd, "Try it."

He took one and I ran off to where Gokudera was yelling at the girls to leave him alone. I felt daggers in my back for some reason. I ended up giving Gokudera a chance of escape from the females. He ran out of class with one of my brownies. I looked around for Tsuna, feeling daggers in my back yet again. I noticed some people outside of class. I walked out just in time to see Tsuna turn a corner down the hall. I walked after him as to not drop the brownies. At one point, I think I lost him.

"I thought he was here...no way he could have disappeared," I mumbled to myself, standing between the stairs going up and the stairs going down. "I guess I should head back to class..."

I turned to go down the stairs, but I stopped from doing so upon hearing someone addressing me.

"Fuko-chan right?," I saw a girl from my class ask me. She has black hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes.

I nodded, "Yes?"

"Don't think you can get all close with Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san just because your know Dame-Tsuna. I suggest you keep with Dame-Tsuna only if you must and don't go after the others. Unless you're just using Da-"

I slapped the girl on her face. She held her cheek, glaring at me.

I stared at her sternly, "Don't talk to me like I'm dirt and don't you dare call Tsuna-kun that. I have a right as well as them to hang out with whoever I want. They're my friends, so it's reasonable that I'm close with them. Maybe if you took the chance to befriend them and not fantasize all day about them, you would be close too."

_Oh I want to cuss her out so badly! I'd feel back about it later though. UGH! Why must it feel so unlike me to curse?_

"I'm not saying you're dirt," the girl grinned.

_Why is she-_

I heard footsteps running fast behind me as two bodies clashed against mine. I fell forward, luckily protecting the brownies. I got up and looked at my odds. It was three against one. Not fair at all...

"I'm saying you're a good-for-nothing bitch," the girl snapped her fingers as her two followers were coming towards me again. I stepped back, but I nearly fell back on the stairs, so I had to step forward. I wanted to fight, but I'd get in-

The followers pushed me back and my life seemed to flash before my eyes. Well, that's the saying anyways. All I saw as Tsuna's peaceful, sleeping face. Is it weird that I still protected the brownies as I fell down the stairs? My head hurt, but I couldn't tell how I knew. My shoulders ached and my sides felt momentarily pained, like when you walk into the corner of a desk or something. My head finally stopped at the wall that was at the end of the steps. I think the brownies were squished to my clothes. At least I'm still conscious. I felt no pain; I just felt numb at this point. Was it because she called me a bitch?

She came down to me and grabbed my squished brownies from me. She scoffed, "Who would want to eat these? They're better off with the trash."

She threw the brownies off the plate to me. I closed my eyes and opened them again once the brownies impacted me. Now I was covered in brownie remains. Why can I barely control my body? It's like I have no control anymore. I need to get up and show this girl a taste of her own medicine!

**_All in due time._**

I couldn't even widen my eyes upon the entrance of a new voice in my head.

_Who are you? What are you doing here?_

I received no response. I focused back in on my surroundings when a shattering, crash sound emitted near me. It was more like a bit next to me. The plate was broken now.

"Don't act like you're all that when you have a fan club and you're friends with some of the most popular kids in school," the leader girl said to me, venom in her voice. She put her hands on her hips and walked away with a sass to her sway.

_I have a fan club? I'm all that?... What?_

People started crowded as the girl and her followers acted all innocent. By the time I regained control of my own body, I was surrounded by bodies.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"T-Thank y-ou K-Kyoko-chan," I thankfully accepted the cupcake she made for me.

Yamamoto came up to us with a girls following him. He was eating something brown rather than the other foods.

"Tsuna, did you get one yet? They're the best!," Yamamoto grinned with his mouth full.

"A brownie?," I questioned.

"Kim-chan made those!," Kyoko beamed. "She let me try one, they really are delicious."

"Kim-chan?," I looked around for the brown-haird girl, but to no avail.

"I saw her head out of the classroom," Kyoko's friend said. "I think she was looking for someone."

"I wonder who...," Kyoko thought aloud.

"You didn't get one yet did you Tsuna?," Yamamoto asked.

I shook my head, "You don't think she's looking for me, do you?"

He nodded, "Let's go find her!"

"I'm going to Oniichan's class to give him a cupcake," Kyoko said as Yamamoto and I left. As soon as we stepped out, we heard the sound of a plate shattering. Us, along with others, crowded to the source of that noise. I squeezed through as I heard some girl crying and saying how some stranger came and did something.

_What is she talking ab-_

"KIM-CHAN!," I ran out of the crowd and slid on my knees, to her side. Yamamoto came after me, as did Gokudera who came out of nowhere. She looked up at me. Her were looked...distant...empty, but they quickly reverted back to normal. He knees were to her chest and her arms were laid at her sides.

Yamamoto picked up a piece of brown stuff that was on her and ate it, "It's her brownies."

"What stupid human did this?!," Gokudera was yelling at the bystanders as Yamamoto and I were dusting off the brownie remains with her help.

I helped her up, but when I let go, she nearly fell, so I had to hold onto her.

"We should take you to the infirmary," I told her, nodding at Yamamoto for our plans.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go to the locker room and wash up," she waved off the notion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me Tsuna-kun."

"... Okay."

_It's hard to when you're in this condition..._

We took her to the girl's locker room where she was able to walk on her own now. We waited for her even though the bell had already rung. It was passing period. She came out with wet hair and her PE clothes.

"You guys waited?," she asked.

"Of course we waited for you! You're our friend!," Yamamoto grinned.

I nodded in agreement, "We're worried about you too."

"I'm...fine. I just tripped down the stairs is all," she waved her hand. I don't believe her one bit. "We should get to class now. I don't want to make you guys late."

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I didn't feel any pain anymore. It's like that incident never happened. When I regained control, it felt like my body was asleep or something, so it was hard to walk until later when everything woke up. I was constantly given attention throughout the rest of the school day as to what happened and if I was ok.

_What was that voice?..._

The bell rang for the end of school and I packed my things, looking over my list. I'm having some girls from the cooking club drop the cake at my house.

"Kim-chan, are you not going to boxing today?," I turned to see Tsuna standing a bit too close to me with those innocent, doe eyes of his. I shook my head. He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side a bit, nervous. "Y-You can come o-over to my h-house tod-ay if you w-w-want."

I rose my brow, which he noticed. His face flushed as he stepped back a bit, flailing his arms around, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are going to be there as well! Fuuta and the others want to play with you to, you know!"

I blinked, unsure of how to respond, so I ended up laughing. Tsuna sighed in defeat, hunching forward.

_He must really want me to come over._

"Sure," I smiled.

He stood up straight, smiling, excited.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_She agreed!_

I grabbed her hands in mine, stepping closer to her on impulse, "I-I'm so happy!" My eyes widened upon realization. I saw Kim blush as daggers and whispers were spread around the room. "I-I mean t-he o-thers w-will be so h-happy!" I cleared my throat, letting go of her hands, looking away from her.

"R-Right..."

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kim, and I were walking to my house.

"It's been so peaceful since you were gone. Why did you have to come back?," Gokudera snapped, his arms crossed.

"Why do you insist of giving us a complicated relationship?," Kim sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Your brownies were a home run!," Yamamoto beamed, cutting between the two.

Kim's face brightened and seemed to shine, "Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it."

"...I've had better," Gokudera said.

We all knew it was a lie.

"Then I'll just have to remake them over and over till they're the best for you," she smiled, but it soon fell. She looked at me, sadness filling her once bright orbs of gold. "I'm sorry you didn't get to try them..."

I panicked, "I-It's okay!"

"Ok... Oh, where were you going off to? I was following you, but then I lost you...before I tripped down the stairs."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What do you mean? I was in the classroom the whole time."

"What? I could have sworn I saw you! You just went and disappeared on me!"

"That's impo-"

_Could it be one of Mukuro's illusions?! I didn't sense him though..._

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun?," she asked me.

I glanced at Yamamoto and Gokudera and they seemed to have the same idea.

_Mukuro could be after Kim-chan for some reason!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_Why is everyone so quiet?_

"S-So, do you have anything you were planning on doing today?," Takeshi asked me.

I looked up at him, "I need to stop by the shopping district before the stores I wanted to go to close."

"We can go right now," Takeshi said.

_I'm afraid of Tsuna seeing what I'm buying..._

"Well... It's...uhh," I tried to think of an excuse to go by myself.

"It's more fun to go together right?"

An idea came to mind, "How about we split up? Gokudera-kun and Tsuna-kun can go on ahead and we can quickly head to the shopping district."

_I can trust Takeshi._

"Great plan! Come on Tenth! Let's get rid of the loose ends!," Gokudera dragged Tsuna away before he could say his mind.

I pulled out my list as Takeshi and I started heading to the shopping district. He looked over my shoulder, "What's that for?"

"Tsuna's birthday. I'm making up for the eight, or so, years I've missed," I smiled thoughtfully to myself.

"His birthday?," Takeshi questioned.

I nodded, "It's tomorrow."

"I should get him something too," Takeshi thought.

"His surprise party will be tomorrow," Reborn popped out of nowhere on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Oh! It's the kid!," Takeshi grinned.

"Kim, Yamamoto, I need you to distract Tsuna till I give you the signal to take him home," Reborn turned to me, serious. We nodded and Reborn joined us for our shopping trip. We dropped the bags at my house and then we dropped by Takeshi's place, which is at a sushi bar, so he could drop off his gift.

"It must be fun to have sushi all day," I said as we were walking to Tsuna's house. We changed into regular clothes when we went to our respected homes.

"It gets tiring sometimes," he laughed.

"Really? No way!," I yelled sarcastically.

He laughed, catching my in a headlock, ruffling my hair. This reminded me of someone...but who?

* * *

"Kim-chan!," I was hugged by none other than Fuuta. I walked inside with him still hugging me.

"Oneechan!," I-Pin and Lambo ran over and hopped onto me, holding onto a piece of my clothes.

Takeshi just laughed as Reborn went to the kitchen. Bianchi's words of love towards Reborn echoed through the house. Takeshi went upstairs, probably to Tsuna's room. In order to escape the grip of these kids, I offered them candy. While they were distracted, and fighting with Lambo, I sneaked upstairs to Tsuna's room. When I opened the door, I saw Takeshi and Gokudera fighting and Tsuna pulling on his hair, yelling about how he'll never get his homework done at this rate. I crouched down next to him, looking at the subject. Math.

"Need help?," I asked, looking over the problem he was supposedly stuck on.

He jumped, yelling, "Kim-chan!"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_When did she get here?_

I nodded, accepting her help once I calmed down.

_Might as well get all the help I can._

She sat down next to me, kneeling. She took my pencil and started to write somewhere on my paper. I leaned in to see what she was doing.

_She must know what she's doing. She's doing this really fast._

"I got it!," she yelled, holding up my paper.

"Yeah right wo-," Gokudera snatched it and looked it over. His face paled and he threw my poor paper at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and erased her work, putting my paper in front of me, handing me back my pencil.

"Do you understand what to do first?," she asked.

"Not really...," I replied sheepishly.

This is how it was for us. Gokudera and Yamamoto were dragged downstairs by Bianchi and the kids. Without knowing it, we were both leaned in pretty close. I could practically feel Kim's breath when she explained things to me.

"Remember this formula ok? This will save you throughout the next few chapters," she said, pointing at the formula she wrote down for me.

"Right," I said, finishing the last problem. When I finally finished, I raised my arms in the air, cheering, "Finally! I'm done!"

Kim started laughing and I laughed with her, embarrassed.

"Now what? I don't think I'm ready to surrender to the kids," she laughed.

"We can play a game," I got up and went to my shelf filled with video games.

_What am I thinking?! What if she doesn't like video games?!_

"Sure!"

_Oh good._

* * *

"No! Stop hitting me!," Kim cried, pressing all of the buttons on her controller.

I sweat-dropped, "This is how you play the game Kim-chan..."

"If only I didn't give you that opening for a spam attack!," she whined.

I didn't want to let her win, but I still felt bad. I rarely won against Yamamoto and Gokudera let me win occasionally. She was close to dying, just a few more hits and-

"Winning strategy number one!," she yelled, falling onto my lap.

"K-Kim-chan?!," I looked down at her, blushing. She felt so warm.

My momentary distraction costed me the win.

"Yay! I won!," she cheered from my lap.

"You ch-eated K-Kim-chan!," I yelled, but failing in tone.

"No I didn't," she pouted. "I can't help it if you're distracted by me."

The next round was no different. When she was about to die, she pulled the same trick and won.

"You are so cheating!"

"No I'm not! You just can't handle my skills."

"How would you like it if I pulled a trick on you?"

She laughed, "Like you could."

_W-What's that suppose to mean?_

In the next round, when I noticed her health going down, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. When she was about to pull her distraction trick again, I dropped my controller and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her hands above her head and my legs unknowingly straddled her waist.

"Ah-Ha! You didn't think I would," I felt victorious.

She blushed, "I-I thought you'd be too shy to..."

I looked softly down at her, "...Ki-"

"Tenth!," Gokudera barged in as we both looked up to see him. His face flushed and his eyes widened, taking in the two of us. Only then did I realize how misleading our situation was. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you Tenth! I will leave you back to your business. Hey baseball nut! Don't go bothering the Tenth!"

Kim and I stared at each other in silence. What could be said?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awkward...," Kim said, breaking the silence.

I scrambled off of her.

"S-Sorry!," I apologized.

"It's ok. No harm done...although, Gokudera now thinks that there's...something between us," she rubbed her wrists.

"Sorry..."

"It's not like we...umm...you know...," her face brightened up, as did mine. She stood up. "I should probably get home."

"R-Right!," I shot up from my spot. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow Tsuna-kun," she quickly ran out of my room.

* * *

After school, I got changed and headed to the boxing club, training.

_Tsuna didn't seem to register that it was his birthday today... Does he even remember? Maybe he's waiting for someone to remember without him having to tell. Though...Takeshi didn't know when Tsuna's birthday was... Did Tsuna not want to tell anyone...or did he just forget to?_

"Kim-chan, don't forget to use that angle so your punches are more harder," one of my teammates reminded me.

"R-Right," I started punching the punching bag.

I found out that mean girl from yesterday's name; it was Liz. I ignored and avoided her all day. I really do not want to deal with her.

"Kim-chan, practice with me in the ring," said other one of my teammates.

"Okay," I went to the ring.

_Good thing I finished wrapping Tsuna's seven presents last night._

* * *

I headed straight home and got ready. I put on a casual chiffon dress. It had a white lace top and a navy layered skirt. I matched it with black heels and tied my hair up into a high ponytail, curling my ends lightly and brushing my bangs. I slipped on my side bag, putting in one of the many presents that Tsuna will receive, and reminded my mom to not forget to drop off the gifts and the cake. I headed to the park.

Upon my arrival, I heard Tsuna's voice cry out, "SLOW DOWN YAMAMOTO! MY ARM WILL RIP OFF!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I took one step, ready to go find them, when I was met with the ground.

"K-Kim-chan?! I-I'm so so-rry!," Tsuna stuttered, panicking.

"It's alright Tsuna-kun," I smiled as he helped me up.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?," he asked, worried. I shook my head as Takeshi made his escape. "You look n-ni- What's the occasion?"

"Huh?," I asked, confused.

"Your...dress," he looked at my dress shyly.

"Oh! Yeah...uh... Let's take a stroll!," I grabbed Tsuna's arm, linking mine with his.

"Whoa-Ah!"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Look at those two. They make such a cute couple," some women nearby us whispered.

_We're not even a couple! Kyoko-chan is the one I like..._

An image of Kim flashed through my mind.

* * *

"It's getting late now. I should be getting home," I said as the street lights were starting to flash on.

"W-Wait!," she yelled, her grip on my arm tightening.

"What is it?," I asked, worried that something was wrong.

_Could it be about Mukuro?_

She let go of me and dug into her purse, hiding whatever she took out behind her back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I did as she said.

_This is weird..._

I felt something in my hands and opened my eyes to see a small, square present. It was nicely wrapped. I looked at her, confused.

"Happy birthday Tsuna-kun!," she cheered. "You're fourteen now, right?"

My eyes widened.

_It's my birthday?!_

I took out my phone and looked at the date.

_It is!... I guess I've been so busy with school and training with Reborn that I forgot it was today... No one but her remembered?_

"This is the first of many gifts. I have to make up for the eight, or so, years I missed," she grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

_I can't believe she remembered..._

I pulled her into a hug, feeling bad that I don't remember her, making sure my gift is securely in one hand. I caught her by surprise, but she relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thank you...Kim-chan," I said into her hair, taking in her scent.

"...What are friends for?..."

* * *

**So sorry for the long update. I was busy with life and such. Plus, I kept forgetting to save my work as I went along, so I lost half this chapter and had to retype it by memory. I hope I fixed this right. *cries***

**Someone has noticed the fact that the OC has my name. Well... .-. What can I say, when I write fanfictions/dreams of animes, I always picture myself. Don't you?... Am I the only one?... Awkward... I just find it really fun to write this way. Kimberly Fuko does share some of my qualities and acts out how I wish I could sometimes, but yeah. I guess you can say she's modeled after me, but just not entirely. ^^"**

**Tsuna's birthday will be in the next chapter - Obviously.**

**Review my butterflies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully this chapter is good, I kept losing parts of my work and edits and fixing them by memory is very difficult. UGH! Sometimes life can be a duck though. Just have to deal with it.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind.**

**_"..."_**** - ****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_As much as I want to stay in your embrace forever..._

"We have somewhere to be now Tsuna-kun," I smiled as he stopped hugging me, much to my hidden dislike.

"Where?," he asked, pocketing my gift to him.

I winked at him, grabbing his hand, "You'll see!"

I pull him, running towards the direction of his house.

"Not again!," he shouted in distress.

_Hey! At least I don't run as fast as Takeshi!_

* * *

"My house?," Tsuna questioned, looking up at our destination.

I smiled and motioned for Tsuna to open the door. He did and we walked into a darkly lit house.

"I'm home!," he yelled to no one in particular. "I'll change really quick Kim-chan...then I'll walk you home...u-unless you want to stay over for d-dinner."

I smiled, "Just change into something. No sleepwear though, okay?"

"R-Right," he went up to his room, slightly confused at my request.

The lights flashed on and everyone silently greeted me with their hands, even people I've never met before. There was a lot of people in black suits, mostly around this blond guy. Reborn went over the plan one last time and once we heard Tsuna's bedroom door open, the lights were flashed off as everyone, but me, went to their respected hiding spots.

"Hi Tsuna-kun," I greeted him when he got down.

"U-Umm... Hi?"

"Come over here more into the hall Tsuna-kun." I motioned him over with a flick of my wrist.

"O-Okay..."

When he came over, I pushed him into the living room where the lights flashed on, and everyone yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

"HIIEEEE!," he hid behind me, clutching onto my shoulders, shaking in fear.

_Does he not like surprise parties?_

"It's just a surprise party Tsuna-kun... No one broke into your house or anything... I don't think so anyways," I tried to reassure him.

"Dame-Tsuna, get it together. You have guests," Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face.

Tsuna shook the pain off his face and looked around the lit room to see that it was everyone he knew as well as food, drinks, presents, balloons, party hats, and a birthday banner. I helped him up as everyone, mostly, laughed at this scene.

"S-Sorry," Tsuna apologized, embarrassed.

As the parry got into full motion, we brought tables outside to put the food there and lit some lanterns so we could see. It was really pretty. Tsuna was busy thanking everyone for the party while I was examining the presents, looking for the ones I got him.

"What are you doing?," I turned around to see a man. He was kind of attractive. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

"Looking for the gifts I got for Tsuna-kun," I turned back to my task, shuffling through gifts carefully as to not harm them.

"Allow me to help fair maiden," he smiled, putting the ones I moved off to the side.

I looked at him, "I'm not a damsel in distress."

He chuckled to himself, "I never said you were."

"... Kimberly Fuko... AH! I mean Fuko Kimberly. Damn constructions," I cursed the last part to myself silently, though he heard it and laughed.

"Dino Cavallone," he introduced. "What do your gifts looked like?"

_Is he Italian or something?...Probably is since his Japanese isn't as good as mine._

"Very...uh... How about I hand you or move what's not mine," I reasoned, not knowing how to explain my wrapping.

* * *

It took some time, I think, and stares, but I managed to find the remaining gifts. I pushed them to their own place in the pile and had Dino put the rest back himself.

"Now that that's out of the way," my stomach growled and I grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Time for some food."

He laughed again and we headed outside to where mostly everyone was, getting plates of food.

"Kim-chan!," Kyoko and Haru each hugged one side of me as I made sure my plate wouldn't fall out of my hands.

I laughed, "Hi!"

"When are you going to bring out the cake?," Kyoko asked, smiling cutely like usual.

"Not yet. We have to give everyone time to mingle," I pointed out. "And the party has just started!"

Haru whined, "Haru-chan wants to see it! Kyoko-chan said it was amazing!"

I sighed and whispered the location to the two. They happily left to take a peek at it. I don't see what the big deal is. The cake is nothing special.

"Are you the party planner or something?," Dino joked.

"No, I made the cake though," I smiled.

_This reminds me of an episode from a TV show I use to watch back home...except this isn't a wedding..._

"Is that so?," he smiled back.

"I'm a pretty decent baker if I put my mind to it?," I grinned, sweat-dropping inwardly.

_And tons of attempts._

"Really? What can you make?"

"... Cake...cookies...and brownies..."

We both sweat-dropped, smiling.

"That's not a lot to praise about..."

"B-Be quiet!"

I stuffed my mouth with food to prevent myself from talking anymore. Apparently I attracted more people to me. Who knows how. I met a man named Moretti, a weird guy named Giannini who was in some sort of round machine, and Basil. Basil has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Basil...it's hard to understand him at times for me. I'm not use to old Japanese...hell I need to get use to using Japanese again period.

"Fuko-dono, are you by any chance related to Fuko Tamotsu-dono?," Basil asked me.

I nodded, surprised to hear that name coming from him, "He's my father... Why?"

"Ah! I should have known! Mr. Fuko-dono always showcases your pictures...but you look different from them... I imagined you being smaller...and younger," he examined.

"E-Eh?!"

_Is he calling me old?!_

"You're right Basil. Tamo-san must have been showing us outdated photos," Moretti agreed, taking a good look of me as well.

"EH!?"

_I-I feel so-so-so violated!_

"Really now," Dino joined in the examination of me. "I want to see those photos."

_Hold on...if they know my father then..._

"Wait, you guys work traffic at construction sites too?," I questioned.

It took them awhile to realize something apparently because they looked confused for a bit. Actually, Basil is still confused.

"S-Sort of!," Moretti said, wrapping an arm over Basil's shoulders. "I work more with the construction while Basil here is still a newbie in the force of directing traffic."

"You must know Tsuna-kun's dad too," I smiled.

"You mean Master?," Basil asked.

"Tsuna's father is training Basil," Dino said to me.

"Then...," I looked at Giannini.

"I help with ordering the hardware and tools needed for the job!," he said rather quickly.

"Ohhh. I see now!," I took a bite out of my BBQ.

"You do?," all three of the men asked, sounding shocked, Basil is not included due to his denseness to the gravity of whatever they all seemed to realize.

I nodded then looked down sadly, "I'm old enough to know that he's not really off to slay dragons that will harm his princess..."

* * *

I left my group and wandered inside where people were dancing to the music. I joined Hana, Haru, and Kyoko in a crazy dance before I left, out of lack of hydration, for some drinks. After I got a nice drink of water, I heard the sound of a bird. I turned and nearly dropped my drink when I saw Hibari right there.

_Holy shit! Don't kill me!_

"Crowding herbivores," he muttered darkly, his gaze on everyone dancing inside, his arms crossed with the same yellow bird, from that day Reborn nearly had me killed, on his head. It was rather cute how the bird was there. I guess Hibari has a weakness for cute, small animals.

The bird flew over to me and I held a finger out as it started to sing the school's anthem again. I smiled, laughing quietly. I quickly stopped when Hibari bestowed a glare at me and held his hands near his tonfas. I watched silently as a few more people joined the party. Three were from another school and two...were babies? They were like Reborn in a way. One had a blue pacifier while the other had a purple one.

"VOOIIIIII!," I heard someone obnoxiously shouting as more people entered the property.

"Trash."

"Boss!"

"Ushishishi."

"How fabulous!"

"No profit..."

_Oh! Another baby! A-And he's floating?!_

Chaos happened in the house and a lot of people came outside to avoid it. I could hear Gokudera and Tsuna's loud voices from out here. Hibari disappeared somewhere, probably to beat some people down inside, and the bird was still on my head. More guests came, well one really, but one different. I actually knew them.

I ran over to him, "Mr. Sawada!"

"Well if it isn't Kim. You sure have grown since I last saw you," he grinned, in his usual construction uniform.

I chuckled, "Thank you."

"I see you and my son reunited already... Wait...did you just call me Mr. Sawada?"

"... I didn't know what to call you now..."

"Just call me Papa Kim!," he patted my back, making me hunch a bit forward from the pressure he was unknowingly putting on me.

My mom and Nana spotted Tsuna's father and pulled him into the house to the birthday boy. I smiled at the scene, content that I reunited with the Sawada household again. Hopefully for awhile longer. I should ask Tsuna's dad later if my dad is coming back home too.

I felt a bit...anti-social at the moment so I sat under a tree as a small turtle came out of my bag. Not only that, but a dark green frog hopped onto my shoulder, Leon was resting in my lap, a hawk rested next to me, and an octopus somehow got onto Tsuna's property and was on my free side where the hawk was not. I froze, not understanding what I should do in this situation. Some of these animals are really deadly...octopus...hawk...possibly poisonous frog...

"H-He-," the octopus covered my mouth with a part of its tentacle.

I shuddered.

_HELP! HELP! I'M BEING HELD CAPTIVE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!_

When I looked back at the octopus, it looked hurt. I calmed down, feeling bad for my assumptions.

"S-Sorry...," I apologized. "You're not so bad. You just look scary. You're misunderstood."

The octopus was happy and yet sad too.

"I have no company too... I barely know the people here...and the few that I do know are busy mingling," I said, petting the hawk. "I guess I could try to get their attention...or I can make new friend...but look at all the new faces here! I don't know if I can remember all of them! I already learned three new names today."

The bird on my head pecked me and I flinched slightly in pain. Leon crawled onto my hand and I brought him up to my face. He rubbed his cheek against mine as the frog seemed to be patting my shoulder. The turtle escaped my bag but fell on its back. The octopus made happy sounds as the hawk made sounds as well. I couldn't help but get the feeling that they were trying to encourage me to give it a try. I got up, pumped.

"I can do this! As long as I'm near someone I know I won't get all shy," I was formulating a plan in my head as the animals that were on me got off of me. "Yes...Yes. Thank you!"

I ran back to the party and looked for Tsuna. I should start with checking up on him. He was with Dino and Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun!," I caught his attention, making my way towards him.

"Kim-chan," he smiled as I got to him.

"Happy birthday, again," I said, hugging him.

He hugged back slightly, "T-Thank you."

"Oi! Don't touch the Tenth whenever you feel like it women!," Gokudera yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, which angered him more. I ran around the party, laughing as I hid behind people I knew and didn't as Gokudera chased me.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I sweat-dropped.

_They're at it again..._

"Nice job Tsuna," Dino grinned, hooking his arm around my neck.

_What does he mean?_

"R-Right," I went along with it.

"Tsuna-kun," I turned to see Kyoko. I blushed. "Come dance with me."

"S-Sure."

_OH MY GOD! KYOKO-CHAN ASKED ME TO D-DANCE WITH H-HER! I-IS THIS A D-DREAM?!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I hid behind some tall guy with a scar on his face and his coat on his shoulders. He was sitting in a throne looking chair. I don't remember Tsuna owning something like that.

"What are you doing trash?," he narrowed his cold eyes at me, his arms crossed, causing me to shiver in fear.

_Geez, he's like another Hibari!_

"There you are wo- X-Xanxus!," Gokudera pointed at the guy I was hiding behind.

"VOIIII! What are you two doing!?," a man with long silver hair shouted at us. I ran over to Gokudera's side once knives were thrown at me. I managed to dodge them ahead of time though.

"Ushishishi, she dodged the Prince's attack," a guy with a crown on his head snickered.

_Weirdos... First Reborn and now this creep... When will things stop being thrown at me?_

"S-Sorry!," I bowed multiple times. "W-We'll go...over there."

I grabbed Gokudera's arm and pulled him away from those weirdos. He was lecturing me about not messing with those people and all.

"Kimberly!," I turned to see Dino coming over.

When he was a few inches away from me, he seemed to have tripped on something because he fell forward, pushing me forward, which caused me to crash into someone who was walking by. My face landed on something soft. I reached my hands up next to my head and I placed them down. One was one the hard ground while the other...was pressing against something soft. I heard a quiet noise from under me and I squeezed what was in my hand a couple times.

_What is- Don't tell me..._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Kyoko stopped dancing and gasped. I turned, looking at what had her so surprised. If I was drinking something, I would have spit it out, but no. Instead, my nose bleed. Kim was on top of Chrome's chest and she was squeezing her boob. Not only that, but Dino was on the back of Kim's thighs and Chrome was blushing with her eyes closed. Her mouth was open, but I didn't hear anything. Must have been too quiet.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I quickly moved my hand over till it hit the ground and I pushed myself up, hovering over the female underneath me.

"I'm so sorry!," I yelled. "Dino-san pushed me over!"

"I-It's a-alright," she stuttered quietly.

_Oh my god she's so cute! I wonder why she wears an eye patch though?_

I felt Dino get off me and started apologizing frantically. I got off the girl and helped her up. She looked down with her hands over her chest.

_Man, I feel so bad about falling on her..._

I forgave Dino and everyone went back to their business. I noticed some guys had nosebleeds though.

_Stupid perverted men..._

I turned to the shy girl as some man in a black suit took Dino away.

"Kimberly," I greeted, not caring about my last name anymore.

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"..."

_I guess she's not comfortable talking here._

I looked around, "Let's go somewhere more private...and quiet to talk." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to Tsuna's room, closing the door behind us. "Now, let's start this over again." I sat on the bed, patting the seat next to me. She sat down. "My name is Kimberly."

"C-Chrome...," she mumbled shyly.

"You have a really pretty name," I praised, smiling softly.

_I'm doing well so far!... I'm being a weirdo again..._

"T-Thank you... So do you..."

"Thank you Chrome."

Chrome's hairdo reminded me of pineapples for some reason, but I didn't tell her that. I feel like I would be offending her if I did. We shared addresses because Chrome didn't have a cell, but I still gave her my number just in case she gets a hold of one or just wants to talk. She was quiet most of the time though, and complied with everything I said. She'd so obedient..that's really bad since I'm basically a stranger to her.

* * *

"Time for the cake!," Tsuna's mom yelled as my mom rolled out the cake I made to the front yard where everyone was. I helped the moms light up the candles as Tsuna walked up to it, gasping as we all sang Happy Birthday to him.

"It's so big!," he exclaimed.

"Well you have a lot of guests," I pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," he laughed weirdly.

"You know, Kim-chan worked on this in home economics!," Kyoko boasted.

I blushed as Tsuna looked at me, surprised, "Y-You made this f-for my birthday?"

I nodded, "It's one of your gifts..."

"Than-"

"Hurry and blow out the candles already you shit!," I looked around for the owner of that voice, mad.

_How dare that person say that!_

Tsuna stiffed up, probably knowing the owner of that voice. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then he blew out his candles and after multiple blows, we all clapped and sounded noisemakers.

Tsuna was suppose to be the one to cut pieces of cake for everyone, but after his fail at the first slice, which Gokudera jumped at before I could, I took over.

"Sorry Kim-chan," he apologized as I was handing people pieces of cake and cutting.

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun. This is your day, or night. So just have fun, and-" I made a plate for him and held it out. "Have some cake."

He took it, but looked at me, apologizing with his eyes. Tsuna was dragged off with his friends as I was stuck handing food to strangers. After everyone was served, and some rude and confusing comments later, I made some plates for the animals. They were happily eating it.

"Is cake even good for animals?," I asked myself.

I got myself cake and looked around. I noticed Chrome sitting by herself and I sat by her. She looked uncomfortable.

_Is she anti-social or something?_

"I get shy sometimes too Chrome. So don't be afraid to talk to me," I told her. She nodded. I couldn't tell if she understood what I said or was even going to follow it. It was a good try I guess.

* * *

A lot of people left, especially the owner of the octopus. Tsuna was opening his gifts now. So far, he got video games, rocks, money, gift cards, electronics, some Italian things, clothes, mangas, soap, lotion, underwear, board games, books, some weapons, which he respectfully returned, and school supplies.

I was holding Fuuta's hand, yawning, as he looked up at me.

"Are you okay Kim-chan?," Fuuta asked, his brows scrunching up.

"I'm fine *yawn* Fuuta. Why?"

"Come sleep in my room!," Fuuta happily yelled, catching some people's attention.

"It's okay Fuuta. I'm not that tired," I smiled reassuringly, patting his head. He pouted and hugged my side.

Tsuna did have a lot of gifts. I'm sort of jealous at how many people he knows. This is definitely more than me. Though, the downside was that this was taking too long. My eyes kept dropping, and I kept shooting my eyes wide open. Eventually, I wobbled a bit and fell to the side. It wasn't noticeable though since I landed in someone's arms.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

There were still six presents left.

"Those are all from Kim-chan," my mother told me, handing me one.

"All these?!," I yelled.

_She did say there were more then one gift..._

My mother just laughed as I carefully opened the present. It was a DVD and some earphones. I got another present. It was a framed picture of me dressed as a lion from the Vongola Circus and her. Yamamoto took this picture while they were on their...date. She had a note that said, _"Tsuna The Lion!." _I got another present from her. It was a drawing book that looked worn out with age and covered in stickers of animals, food, and robots. I opened yet another gift. It was a small bear hugging another bear. This one confused me, I mean, most guys aren't into girly things like this. Actually, this can be taken as a couple thing too... We're not a couple though!

The second to last one was a belt with a note that said, _"This is to help with your striping problem."_ I blushes and quickly shoved it into my pocket somehow.

_I do not have a stripping problem! It's not my fault my clothes keep ripping off me! It's the Dying Will Bullet's fault!_

The last one was full of...coupons? Handmade ones. I quickly closed it, seeing what one of them said.

"Are you okay Tenth?! You're all red!," Gokudera yelled.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

_What the heck Kim-chan?!_

I looked at her...or where she should have been. I didn't see her.

_Wasn't she with Fuuta?_

"Where's Kim-chan?," I asked as everyone was chatting now and getting some last minute food.

"Your father is taking her home. Apparently she was tired," Kim-chan's mother answered, placing a hand on her cheek, laughing awkwardly.

"How dare she leave without telling the Tenth!," Gokudera yelled aloud.

"It's okay Gokudera-san. She was probably exhausted from the party and everything," I reasoned, trying to calm him down.

_She did a lot for me today..._

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

When I opened my eyes, my door closed and I heard footsteps retreating down the stairs.

_Who was that?_

I was in my room.

_I guess someone took me home... I wonder who..._

I covered my face with my blanket.

_Happy Birthday Tsuna. I hope you liked your gifts._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

After cleaning up, putting away all my presents, showering, and getting ready for bed, I leaned against my windowsill, looking up at the sky.

_Thank you... Kim-chan. For today. I was really happy._

* * *

At school, I spotted her wandering the halls as I walked with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Kim-chan!," I yelled, waving as I jogged over to her.

She turned to me and smiled, "Morning Tsuna-kun." She looked around me. "Morning Takashi, Gokudera-kun."

"Morning!," Yamamoto greeted.

"Pfft," Gokudera responded, crossing his arms, turning away.

"Where were you heading off to?," Yamamoto asked.

"Just exploring," she shrugged.

I looked at the watch I got for my birthday, "I'll join you."

"B-"

"If the Tenth's going, I'm going," Gokudera said, stepping between Kim and I. I sweat-dropped.

_We're just going to walk around school..._

"Sounds like fun! Count me in!," Yamamoto grinned.

I looked at Kim, seeing if she minded.

"The more the merrier, right Takashi?," she grinned, looking up at said boy. He have her a thumbs up and we started walking around.

"Did you like your gifts Tsuna-kun?," she asked me as we walked side by side. Gokudera and Yamamoto were behind us having a one-sided argument.

"You didn't have to give so much Kim-chan," I scratched the back of my head, blushing lightly. "Just one would have been fine."

Her smile faded and she looked down, the aura around her turning all gloomy.

"Sorry... I just wanted to make up for my absence... I thought you'd like them..."

I panicked, leaning my bag on my arm as I waved my hands around frantically, "N-No! I do like them! They're great! The cake was especially delicious!"

She perked up, "R-Really?" I nodded and she hugged my arm to her. "I'm happy."

I laughed nervously, blushing, "Were the coupons necessary?"

She let go of me as her face brightened up to a rosy color, "I thought it was very creative."

I leaned over to her ear, whispering, "A free kiss?"

"Heh, heh. It didn't specify where," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing woman!?," Gokudera, butting between us.

I blushed as my mind went through all the possible kissing places on a body. I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it before my mind went to the gutter.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Today felt...different. Tsuna was more... How do I say this? Friendly? He's always friendly, but he seemed more so today then usual. I guess that's one way to put it. We're talking more, and Gokudera isn't complaining about it as much as he usually does. I think it's because of that misunderstanding incident in Tsuna's room where Tsuna and I were in that...suggestive position. Actually, my relationship with everyone has been changing. Has it always been like this, or am I just now noticing it? Kyoko, Haru, and Hana are my girls. Ryohei treats me like I'm his sister sometimes, as well as his sister and parents. Takashi...well I've been friendly with him from the start. I don't think it can get that much better than it already is. Gokudera and I are fighting less, soon he might finally start calling me by my name! I'm still trying my best to avoid Liz at all costs.

"Kim-chan, flies will get into your mouth if you just hang it open like that," Kyoko warned me.

I closed my mouth, forgetting that I was with everyone on the roof for lunch. Minus Haru and Ryohei.

"Were you daydreaming?," Hana asked me, raising a brow.

I nodded, embarrassed, "You guys noticed?"

Everyone in our group nodded.

"What were you thinking about Kim-chan?," Tsuna asked, leaning a bit into my personal space. He was sitting next to me, Kyoko was on the other side of me. I was basically separating them.

I smiled to myself, "Nothing."

_Just about how you guys are opening up to me more. I'm happy..._

My face fell. I felt a knot in my stomach.

"Something wrong?," Tsuna asked, worried.

"Nothing... I just have a weird feeling...," I said, looking around. Everyone's faces, except Gokudera, looked concerned. I smiled quickly. "I'm just tired is all."

"Maybe you shouldn't push yourself to much Kim," Hana said, almost motherly.

"Right," I nodded, eating my lunch with everyone as the feeling left me.

_I wonder what that was about?_

* * *

"See you later Tsuna-kun," I waved to him after packing up my things.

"Off to boxing club?," he asked.

I nodded, "I can't wait to be done with it."

He smiled, "Good luck."

I patted his shoulder and left the room. Today, Ryohei announced our first match was in four days from now. Monday. Everyone got pumped and started training hard today. I mostly did push-ups and sparred with some of the guys.

* * *

"I think I'll head home for dinner today. Tell Kyoko that I'll text her later," I said to Ryohei who was waiting, more like doing push-ups, for me at the school gate.

He nodded, understandingly, "Be careful to the EXTREME!"

He ran off, probably going to run some laps around Namimori before heading home. I looked at the Twilight sky and started walking.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something...something important...but what?_

* * *

The next day was all the same. The math teacher picked on Tsuna, Gokudera helped to tell him the answer, and when he failed, I helped. When the class would gossip about Tsuna's poor pronunciation of the lines he had to read in English, I read the, out. Tsuna was getting better though. I guess that tutoring I did with him helped him with some aspects of what he was reading. We all ate lunch together like usual, laughing and talking. I avoided Liz and ignored the occasional glares I'd get from her during class. That weird feeling broke the norm though. It felt like I was missing something. But what?

"Good job Kim-chan," the guy I was sparring against in boxing praised. I beat him.

I smiled, "Heh, thank you."

After changing back into my uniform, one of the guys handed me some equipment and told me to put it in the storage room because they had to get home immediately and I was the only one left at school. Me being me, agreed. He gave me the keys and ran off. Once putting the equipment in storage and locking it, I ventured back into the main school building to return the keys. When I walked past one of the many club rooms, non-sport ones, I shivered. I looked at it. Something about it gave me an unsettling feeling. Not like the one I was starting to get now. I wanted to open it and see what was up, but fear got the best of me as I just headed to the office to return the keys.

* * *

Two days later, everyone was hard at work in the boxing club room for our match tomorrow. I was winning all my practice fights, which really boosted my self-esteem because I thought I sucked badly in the beginning. Guess I just had hidden talents.

"Yo, Kim-chan. You can leave early today if you want. You're pretty much ready for tomorrow," Ryohei said to me.

"Really? Okay," I smiled, grabbing my things.

I decided to head to Tsuna's house and hangout with him.

_I wonder if he looked through the drawing book yet or watched the DVD..._

I rang the doorbell and waited. Bianchi answered the door.

"Oh, Kim-chan, what brings you here?," she asked.

"Hi Bianchi-san. Is Tsuna-kun here?," I asked, switching my sports bag to my other hand.

"He's not. He's out with Reborn," Bianchi explained.

"Oh," I said, hiding my disappointment.

"I can give him a message if you want, or you can wait here for him to return," she offered.

"No! It's fine. I don't want to impose. I just got time off boxing and thought of hanging out with him is all."

"You s-"

"Bai bai Bianchi," I said in English, waving bye to her as I ran away from the Sawada property.

I went home, tossingmy back somewhere in my room and I collapsed on my bed, not knowing what to do. I grabbed the lion plush I got from my "date" with Takeshi. I held it to me, closing my eyes.

_Tsuna the lion...so cute..._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I think Reborn went too overboard today...as usual. My clothes were burned and shredded.

"I'm home," I said, opening the door to my house.

"Tsuna," Bianchi came out of the living room.

"Yeah?," I asked, not really intending on paying much attention, ready to climb up the stairs to my room and never wake up...until Reborn electrocutes me awake for school or something.

"Kim-chan was here earlier," she said.

I yawned, "Kim-chan? Okay."

I started to drag myself upstairs, not registering the name much. That is, until I got to my room. My eyes widened.

"Did she just say Kim-chan?!," I ran back downstairs to find Bianchi watching TV in the living room.

"Curious now?," she asked, not turning her face away from the TV screen.

"Why was she here?," I asked, forgetting how tired I was.

"She-"

Reborn cut her off, "She came to give you a letter."

"A letter?," I asked. "Where is it?"

"She must have left with it when she found out you weren't here," Reborn said.

"How would you know this Reborn? You were with me and plus, she has boxing," I retorted. No way could this be true. Right?

"Bianchi told me," Reborn said.

Bianchi nodded adding to what Reborn said, "She said he got time off boxing. She seemed flustered."

"F-Flustered?"

"Whatever was in that letter must have been important for her to act like that," Reborn said.

"I-Important?"

I put a hand to my heart. Why was it beating so fast all of a sudden?

"I think I saw a giant heart sticker sealing the envelope," Bianchi said.

I could feel my face heating up.

_W-Was it a love letter?! Could she... GAH! I love Kyoko-chan not her. I can't turn down Kim-chan though, it'll ruin out friendship..._

I nodded to myself, making a plan.

_I have to make it clear to Kyoko-chan that I like Kim-chan!_

"...," my eyes widened as I ran into my room screaming. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

* * *

**Reborn's POV-**

"Was it necessary to lie to him? All she wanted was to hand out," Bianchi said to me.

"I want to see how Tsuna will handle this. Plus, it'll make things more interesting here."

"Does she even like him like that?"

"Who knows."

_I do._

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I sneezed multiple times, "Was someone using me for some sort of plan?"

I tuned back to the music I was listening to. It was nightcore versions of English songs.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_D-Does Kim-chan really like like me?_

I laid back in bed in my pjs, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going crazy...," I mumbled to myself, pulling my hair, turning onto my side. "Hm?"

Something caught my eye in the corner of the room where my birthday presents laid. I got out of bed and picked up a drawing book.

"Kim-chan got me this...," I opened it to a random page and saw very poorly drawn food. I turned to another page and saw two poorly drawn people. One had an arrow that said Tuna and the other had an arrow that said Kimmy. I blinked a couple times as a piece of paper fell from the book. I picked it up and read it.

_"Dear Tsuna-kun,_

_ You probably didn't see this letter first and are wondering why did I give you some crap drawings like this. Well, let me just tell you that you were also responsible for the crappy drawings too. We would draw in this book a lot when we were little at my house. You most likely don't remember. I thought this book could possible help spark anything. Well, yeah, so...enjoy reminiscing! I just stumbled upon this in a box that was just laying around near the door to the garage... Why do you need to know that?... I'm being weird now. Heh. Happy Birthday Tsuna-kun!_

_Your friend,_

_Fuko Kimberly"_

I smiled to myself and sat at my desk, looking through the book with my lamp as my only light source.

_How thoughtful._

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I bumped into someone on my way to school.

"Oh! S-Sorry," I apologized, bowing repeatedly to the person.

"U-Umm," said the person I bumped into, nervous.

I looked up at him. It was a kid around my age with glasses, probably an orangish brown hair color, it was hard to describe it. He was wearing a Yumei Private Middle School uniform. He ran away, panicking with his phone out and to his ear. I sweat-dropped.

_Was I scaring him?... I guess I'm not that good with people yet..._

Once in the safety of my desk at school, Tsuna came in like he was zombie. He has terrible bags under his eyes. Gokudera was shouting about something as Tsuna went to his seat next to me and face-planted onto his desk.

"T-Tsuna-kun?," I sweat-dropped, poking him lightly to make sure he was alive. He grunted and turned his face to me. He looked dead tired. Just what was he doing last night? "Sleep. I'll cover for you, okay?"

Despite his tired look, he thanked me with his small smile. He fell asleep and I put up a book up in front of his sleeping face. If a teacher called on him, I'd answer for him, saying that Tsuna's voice wasn't so good today.

* * *

**Random Male Student's POV-**

We were at a break and I was roaming the hall when a teacher came up to me. It was my English teacher.

"You're friends with Fuko-san right? Can you give this to her? It's important," the teacher handed me a file and walked away.

"W-Wait!," I yelled, holding my hand out for the teacher to stop. I sighed when that failed. I looked at the file in my hands.

_Just how am I going to give this to Fuko-chan? She's always with Dame-Tsuna and the two most popular boys in school. Not to mention the school idol. Fuko-chan is so popular now and she hasn't even been here for a month. She's so beautiful though..._

I walked back to class, looking for her as I figured out a plan to give it to her. I saw her doodling at her desk, Dame-Tsuna sleeping, and the rest of Fuko-chan's usual group no where in sight. I blushed lightly, holding up my fist.

_Alright! This is my chance!_

I walked over to her and grinned, holding up the file, "Yo! Fuko-chan!"

She looked up at me from her doodle. I blushed, inwardly cheering at getting her attention.

_Doing good so far! Cool greeting, check!_

"Yes?," she asked softly.

I handed her the file, "Our teacher told me to give you this. Said it was important."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Any idea on what it could be about?"

She thought about it, "Not really..." She looked back at me and smiled. "Thank you for delivering this to me."

"I-It was nothing. You know...there's a new pretzel place that opened up a few days ago. I hear they're to die for," I said, closing my eyes, trying to look cool as I heard some yawning. "Would you like to maybe go with me later?"

I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped when I saw her standing next to Dame-Tsuna, who was just waking up now, with her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Have a nice nap Tsuna-kun?," she asked, smiling.

Dame-Tsuna's face turned red. Probably from Fuko-chan's wonderful massage. That lucky bastard.

"Y-Yes!," he yelled, sitting up straight.

"Neh, I heard that there was a new pretzel shop that just just opened up a few days ago. We should go later," Fuko-chan said to Dame-Tsuna.

"S-Sure!," he yelled, probably not meaning to.

I stumbled back a bit.

_Don't tell me... I'm being rejected for Dame-Tsuna!?_

I felt an unusual presence behind me and saw some guys in robes.

"Come brother. We too have a love for Fuko-chan," said one of the hooded men.

"Y-You guys are from the Fuko's Fan Club," I said.

One held out a robe to me, "Join us brother."

The rest chimed in, "Yes, join us brother."

The president of the club spoke up next, "We ensure that Fuko-chan stays smiling."

I grabbed the robe and transformed into one of them. We all bowed in the direction of Fuko-chan.

"Good luck," we all chimed like we were half dead.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I shivered and looked around the classroom, not seeing anything unusual. I stopped massaging Tsuna's shoulders and scooted my chair to his desk, bringing over my doodles, showing him each one. He smiled kindly at each one. I even gave him the notes that he missed while sleeping.

"We were up late last night, Tsuna-kun?," I asked as he was copying down my notes.

He seemed to have been caught off guard.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I thought back to how I spent the majority of the night looking through the drawing book.

_I can't tell her that I was looking through that book so much!_

I laughed nervously trying to change the subject, "I-I heard you came over yesterday."

I noticed Kim blush and I thought back to the letter Reborn talked about.

"I-It was nothing," she waved her hand out in front of her.

"You were there for a reason right? You needed me for something?"

"Y-You weren't h-h-home. Heh, it's nothing now."

* * *

After PE, Kim wasn't in class, she was with the boxing club, heading to their away match. Me and the others were going to head over there after school to watch.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

The Namimori boxing club was on a bus heading to the next town over for out match. Ryohei was firing everyone up. Once we got to the school, we geared up and started to warm up. I noticed Ryohei and a few of the guys were missing, but I shrugged it off. It wasn't usual for some of the guys to leave for awhile and come back all together. Before the match started, I spotted my friends and went over to them.

"You guys!," I waved, catching their attention.

"Don't lose," Gokudera snorted.

"Kim-chan fighting!," Haru and Kyoko cheered.

"You'll do great," Takeshi grinned.

"Good luck Kim-chan," Tsuna smiled gently at me.

I felt my face heating up from that smile of his.

_D-Damn hormones._

The matches started. It wasn't my turn yet. I watched and cheered for my team quietly. Finally it was my turn. I was against a more bulky girl. I sweat-dropped and gulped.

"You can do this Kim-chan to the extreme!," Ryohei shouted.

"Fight! Fight! Kim-chan!," I heard a group of people harmonizing. I couldn't see where though. I had an unsettling feeling again though.

The match started and I dodged a couple of punches before landing a few of my own. For a girl like the one I was against, I expected her to be faster and hit harder. I noticed a giant opening and gave her a uppercut. She fell back and didn't get up for awhile. I won. I was the last match.

"Namimori Middle School wins!," yelled the referee.

I hopped over to my teammates and we all cheered. I got to hold the small trophy they gave us as the rest of the team headed to the room we were practicing in. I headed over to Tsuna and the others, minus Gokudera.

"You did great Kim!," Takeshi praised me as I pulled out my pony tail, letting my hair fall down freely.

"You won!," Haru hugged my tightly.

"Good job!," Kyoko smiled.

I rubbed the back of my head, "It was nothing, really."

"We should head over to Gokudera so we can get some food," Takeshi said.

"Lemme change first," I said as my friends left, all but Tsuna.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_Is it just me...or was Kim-chan's match...a bit misleading? I mean, that girl she was against looked like she was holding back._

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun?," I heard Kim ask.

"O-Oh, n-nothing. I'm happy you won," I smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "I should go give this to the guys before I change." She held out the trophy.

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"Sure, as long as you don't come with me to change," she joked as my face brightened.

_I wouldn't even think of it!... Now I'm thinking of it! Make it stop!_

"You coming?," I heard her say. She was a distance away now.

"Y-Yeah," I ran after her.

"If all the matches will be like this, we'll be in the lead in no time!," Kim boasted.

It was nice seeing her like this.

"Maybe we can go to that pretzel place when we get back to Namimori," she suggested. "The one I was talking about at school."

"Sure," I smiled.

She was about to say something, but a voice from inside the room our school was warming up in stopped her. The door was open slightly.

"Do you think it was right to bribe them?," said a male's voice from our boxing team.

"We had to! If we didn't, Kim-chan would have gotten badly injured. You know how weak she is at this!," yelled another male's voice.

"I know!... I just can't help but think we're deceiving her though..."

"I agree. She's not going to be happy when she finds out we've been letting her win this whole time."

"She won't find out. We're been very good at hiding it so far."

"R-Right..."

"Captain, do you think that adding Kim-chan to the team was a good idea?"

"Maybe we should get her to quit with her own will..."

Ryohei was silent through all of this. I looked at Kim, shocked at what I'm hearing.

_That match...was rigged?_

Kim's bangs were covering her eyes as she looked down. I couldn't tell her reaction, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Maybe we can just up her training. I mean, she doesn't try that hard," said another voice within the room.

"Yeah! She'll give up and we won't have to worry about bribing all of her opponents."

"It is nice spending to much time after school with her, but she is holding us back."

I put a hand on Kim's shoulder to comfort her.

"Kim-chan...," I quietly said. I wonder if she heard me.

I noticed her grip on the trophy was harsh. She shrugged off my hand and kicked the door open, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

_All this time...it was a lie? I wasn't improving at all? They could have just told me... I do try...they just kept making it seem like I was progressing so fast... I'm the weak link... I looked like an idiot out there because of them..._

I felt Tsuna's hand on my shoulder, and my name being said. I just shrugged it off. I kicked open the door all the way, surprising Tsuna as well as the boxing team. I walked in a bit and dropped the trophy.

"If I'm such a weakling...then I'll just get out of your hair right now...," I ran away.

"Kim-chan!," I heard Tsuna yell.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Kim may not have noticed it, but as she was talking, she was crying. She ran off and I couldn't stop her.

_This could just be a misunderstanding...right? Yeah. We just came at the wrong time. Heh heh... Who am I kidding? It makes sense now that Kim-chan's opponent was holding back... But why?_

"Kim-chan!," I shouted, ready to run after her.

"Wait, Tsuna!," I stopped and turned to Ryohei.

"W-Why?," I asked, my eyes wide. "Why can't I go after h-her? W-Why did you lead her on?"

Ryohei closed his eyes, "I need to make this right... I'll go after her."

He ran after her and I was left there, powerless to help Kim. I had the strange urgency to protect her from Ryohei.

"U-Ugh," I clutched my heart, leaning my hand against the wall, shutting one of my eyes closed. My heart was hurting and my vision was turning white.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"Kim-chan...," I heard Ryohei's voice from my hiding place behind one of the seats on the bus.

"..."

"I know you're here. I'm not leaving."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry. I knew from the start that misleading you was wrong..."

"Then why?!," I stood up from my hiding spot, shouting out as my voice cracked.

"...After awhile...I started to see you like a little sister, like Kyoko... All I wanted was for you not to get hurt, so I made sure you were always happy and safe... That was wrong of me."

"...getting hurt if inevitable... You embarrassed me in front of everyone..."

He sighed, "You're still on the team. Remember? I'm giving you two choices. One, quit the team, no questions asked. Or two, work harder and take risks and show everyone that you're not weak. That you're trying harder than you usually do. No bribing and no lying."

"..."

_Why...Why is he doing this?_

"You don't have to answer me right away. Just keep in mind that our next match will be this Saturday, a home match," and like that, Ryohei left.

I wiped my tears, in deep thought.

_I want to become stronger...because they were growing my ego...I ended up becoming weaker... The only way to prove them all wrong..._

I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Right," I nodded to myself, getting off the bus.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

**DREAM START**

I opened my eyes and I was floating in darkness.

"Where am I?," I panicked, afraid I'm trapped in this weird space.

The space changed and I was now standing in a field.

"H-Hey you!," I heard a little kid's voice shout.

I turned around and looked down to see a little boy.

_An elementary student?_

The boy had his arms crossed and he was glaring at me. He had fluffy, spiky, brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"M-Me?," I pointed at myself, looking around me for anyone else he could be talking to.

"Who else?"

"S-Sorry!"

"You're terrible."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Y-You're poop!"

_P-Poop?!_

"Look kid, you shouldn't talk to people older than you like that. Where are your parents?," I asked crouching down.

"I'm not going to listen to poop like you."

"H-Hey!," I scolded the kid, who is starting to look strangely familiar.

"O-Only p-poop would break their promise. Only poop would hold back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I can't forgive you for not protecting her from those b-bullies!"

_H-Her?_

"What are you-"

"I can't b-believe I grew up to be a m-meanie to her!," the kid started to pull at his hair.

My eyes widened, "Don't tell me your name is... Tsunayoshi Sa-"

"P-Poop should n-not address me like that!"

**DREAM END**

I sat up breathing hard. I looked around. The whole boxing team, minus Ryohei, was encircling me. I was on the floor on one of the mats. Apparently they put me here. I sweat-dropped. Ryohei came in and what that kid said, or should I say, I said, came to my mind.

_"O-Only p-poop would break their promise. Only poop would hold back. I-I can't forgive you for not protecting her from those b-bullies!"_

"K-Kim-chan!," I yelled, getting up to my feet.

"She's fine now," Ryohei said as I ran past him, looking for her. He didn't stop me.

I caught her walking out of the bathroom in her school uniform and semi-wet hair.

"Kim-chan!," I yelled. She turned to me as I slowed to a stop. "Are you okay?"

She looked to the side, then to me and gave me a small smile, "Better than ever."

"Did everything work out alright with-"

"You'll see," she winked.

_I'll take that as a yes._

"I'm sorry I didn't go after you earlier...," I apologized. "I was suppose to comfort you...no I was suppose to protect you from the bullies. Right?"

She looked taken aback, "T-Tsuna...kun..."

I took her sports bag and threw it over my shoulder, taking her hand, "Let's go find Gokudera and them. They must be worried."

"R-Right..."

We went to the pizza place next door to the school where our group of friends were waiting. The food was already out.

"What took you two so long?," asked Kyoko, looking down. "Oh, I see."

I followed her gaze down to my hand that held Kim's. I quickly let go of her hand.

"N-No! It's not like that!," I tried to explain that Kim and I weren't more than friends.

"How dare you make the Tenth wait for you you slow-ass woman!," Gokudera yelled at Kim.

"Sorry... Sorry you're such a prick," she apologized, sitting down next to Yamamoto as I sat next to Kyoko, blushing.

"G-Grrrrwwwaaahh!," Gokudera stood up, putting his foot on the table with his dynamite out.

"Hahahaha," Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

Everyone was on the bus. I was the last to get on because I had to use the bathroom. I looked around for a seat. Gokudera was trying to get Yamamoto off the seat next to him for me to sit. Haru and Kyoko were asleep next to each other. Ryohei was doing pull ups at his seat, I didn't know the rest of the people from the boxing team. Kim was in the back of the bus. She had a file of some sorts in her hand. No one was sitting next to her, so I decided that would be the best place to sit.

I smiled, "Hi Kim-chan."

She looked up at me and smiled back softly, "Hello."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not."

I sat next to her as she opened the file and took out the papers inside it, reading them over.

_I wonder what those are for?_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I read the letter.

_"We formally ask if you are able to house three students for a foreign exchange program. This opportunity is crucial to these young ones lives, culturally and academically. Not only will this benefit them, but also you and your family. You are able to make new friends, possibly for life, and show them your culture. They will be under your house rules and we only ask that you take good care of them, giving them at least three meals a day. Don't worry about the cost. The tuition fee will help to cover their expenses. You don't need to make a decision now. You have until the end of the month or so to answer back you and your parent's decision. Thank you. Attached to this letter will be some more information about this program and some form for you to sign if you do decide to house these students."_

_Why was I chosen for this?_

I put away the papers back into the file and tucked it into my bag. I noticed Tsuna trying to look at what I was reading.

"Whatcha doing Tsuna-kun?," I asked.

He looked away, "N-Nothing!"

I laughed quietly to myself and laid back, closing my eyes, "I hope you don't mind. I'll be sleeping now."

"G-Go ahead."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

Sometime after Kim fell asleep, I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I turned and blushed as I saw Kim's head on my shoulder.

_N-Not a-a-again!_

* * *

The bus came to a stop at school and everyone was being woken up. I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to. I looked at Kim's peaceful face. I didn't want to wake her up just yet.

"Wake up you god damn woman!," Gokudera yelled over the seat in front of us. He moved to this seat so he could wake her up. She shot up straight, leaning forward quickly, her forehead crashing into Gokudera's chin.

"O-OW!," she yelled, holding her forehead under her hands, tears on the brim on her eyes as Gokudera held his chin.

"Dammit," he cursed.

I sweat-dropped.

_I guess that's one way to wake her up._

* * *

"I guess we'll have to postpone that pretzel trip," she said as we were walking home.

We already parted ways with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru a few minutes ago.

"S-Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. It's probably closed is all. It is late," she pointed out.

"We can always go tomorrow," I said, hoping to cheer her up.

She shook her head, looking to the side, "Can't... Tsuna... Meet me at the pretzel place at 3:00 PM on Saturday."

_Is something wrong?_

I was confused, "S-Sure, but why?"

"There's something I have to do... If I succeed...," she turned to me and grinned. "You have to buy me an almond pretzel."

* * *

_That's what she said...but what does she mean by that?_

I looked through the drawing book again, leaning my cheek against my fist with my elbow propped up on my desk.

"You're looking through that again?," Reborn asked, surprising me.

"Eh?!" I quickly shut the book. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Dame-Tsuna... Here," Rebron threw my phone at me and I caught it.

"Why did you have-"

Reborn was already sleeping in his hammock. I sighed; there was no point in asking anymore. I felt my phone vibrate. I got a message. I opened it, surprised that it was from Kim. I read the message.

_"See you then!"__  
_

_See you then? What?_

I looked for any past messages.

_Reborn must have been texting her using my phone._

I didn't see any past messages.

_Reborn must have deleted them... What if he was pretending to be me and told Kim-chan to meet me somewhere?!_

I grabbed my hair.

_What am I going to do?!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail today with a red ribbon. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, taking a deep breath. I looked down at my hands. I looked at my palms. I narrowed my eyes, clenching my fists.

"Right! I'll do my best today! I'll get stronger no matter what!," I yelled to pep myself up.

I loosened my fists and shuddered.

_I say that now..._

My ears perked up at the sound of my mother's voice calling me down for breakfast.

"Coming!," I yelled, grabbing my bag, running downstairs.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!," I yelled, noticing his fluffy hair.

He turned around and waved back, flashing a kind smile over to me. I stopped my fast pace over to him for a second and blushed. I shook my head and lightly slapped my forehead.

_No! No thinking about Tsuna right now. I have to focus on getting stronger, no matter how cute he is right now._

"Kim-chan?"

I looked up and hopped back a bit, surprised that Tsuna met me halfway.

"Y-Yes?," I asked, laughing nervously.

"Is something wrong?," he looked worried.

_He's always worried. Isn't he. Heh, guess that's just his own personal charm... GAH! Stop that!_

"N-Nothing," I ran on ahead a bit. I stopped and turned around, walking backwards. "I'll see you later, okay? I forgot that I told Kyoko that I'd come to school early today to help her with something."

"R-Right!," he looked panicked now.

I started running to school.

_I wonder what that look was for._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

When Kim was out of sight, I started to panic more.

_I am suppose to meet her somewhere?!_

"You're going to be late Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, appearing on top of my head.

"Ah! Reborn! What did you tell Kim-chan last night?!"

"Kim? I didn't talk to her."

"Yes you were! You had my phone!"

"Two minutes..."

"Don't ignore me!"

* * *

Class was ending soon and the teacher was going on about something I didn't really care about really. I looked to the side and saw Kim writing notes and focusing like a good student should.

_Wait, did I just put myself down?... She wasn't talking much during lunch like she usually does...she was late in meeting up with us at the roof too, not to mention the cold shoulder I got since lunch. Is something wrong?... Was I suppose to meet her at lunch somewhere?! I must have! No wonder she's being distant! Could she have wanted to give me that letter? It must have been a love letter! A-A c-c-c-confession?! This is all Reborn's fault! I have to apologize and explain to her that Reborn was pretending to be me and-_

**RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

_Better now than never._

I quickly got up, "K-Ki-"

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun. I have somewhere to be right now. We'll talk later...okay?," she said, cutting me off as she packed up in a flash and ran out, not even sparing me a glance.

_She really is mad!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I ran into the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a random shirt. I then ran out, away from school and to the forest. I slowed to a walk, looking around.

"He said he'd be here...," I mumbled, "But w-"

My muscles tensed up and I jumped backwards, landing on my butt just as a bullet sped by me, hitting the tree behind me.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing my buttocks. "That hurt."

"I missed again," Reborn said, not a hint of remorse.

"Why must you shoot at me nearly every time we meet!?," I yelled, putting a hand over my heart to calm my racing heart.

"It was just a Dying Will Bullet."

"Even then! From what you told me, if someone was hit with that bullet having no regrets, they'll surely die!"

"Really?"

_Is he really acting innocent?!_

"F-Fine. Whatever," I crossed my arms, not wanting to fight with him.

_Why do I feel like I'm not going to like Reborn as must as I use to now?_

Reborn smirked, "Ready for your training?"

"Y-Yeah."

_Oh God, please help me._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! To make up for it, here was a very long chapter. Longer than usual. Heh! I don't really know what to say. I've been busy with school and tryouts for a sport I didn't make it in. Sigh. I'll try again next year though, so I'll be optimistic about it. Oh, I rambled about my problems. GOMEN!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;D**

**REVIEW. ARIGATO FOR THOSE WHO DO! HEHE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU? *silence* I miss you all too...**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"..."_**** - ****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I dragged my tired self home, hunching forward. I swear, I will be like the Hunchback of Notre Dame at this rate. I coughed out ash that must have gotten into my mouth when Reborn decided to set part of the forest on fire.

"Does Tsuna go through this everyday?!," I yelled, enervated.

I leaned against one of the wall-like fences nearby to rest. I cried inwardly.

_I'm going to die at this rate._

I took in a deep breath, later regretting it as the crap in my mouth went down my throat more.

_Ew!_

I spit out to the side, happy no one can see me. It's not lady like to spit on the floor, or so I'm told. My logic is if you can get away with it, it's all good. I started my limping, drag home. I opened the door, surprised my keys survived in my pocket. Heck, I'm surprised my pocket is still in tack. It's a good thing I didn't wear my favorite clothes.

"I'm home...," I said, not getting a reply. I scratched my head.

_It's not that late yet...she's probably resting._

I crawled upstairs, into the bathroom. I did not return till more than an hour later.

"Ah~ I feel much better!," I chirped, examining my handiwork on the injuries I got. I had a band-aid on my nose, left thigh, and right cheek, some bandages on my left wrist, right shoulder, my right knee, my left, index finger, and my right calve. They're not serious injuries. I doubt Reborn would ever go that far. My hand twitched.

_Wonder what that was about...?_

I went downstairs, expecting my mom to be in there with food out, but she wasn't. I went to the fridge, seeing a note taped up.

_"Hey sweetie! I forgot to tell you this this morning, but I have to go visit a friend today! If anything happens be sure to call me. There's some leftovers in the fridge. I'll see you when I get home. Bye bye! Mwwwaah!_

_-Mom"_

"I guess I'm alone tonight... It's been awhile," I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I opened the fridge and took out some leftover meatloaf from yesterday. "I should make some tea...it'll help with the pain..."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Reborn! Where have you been!?," I yelled from the safety of my bed as Reborn walked in through the window.

"Busy," he said.

"Why did Colonnello have to train me today?!," I yelled, mad that I was running for my life all day as Colonnello shot at me.

"You should be grateful," Reborn kicked me off my bed.

"Itte!," I rubbed my head. "On top of that, Kim-chan's mad at me because of you."

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"Finished homework!," I cheered, throwing my arms in the air, leaning back in my chair.

**CRACK**

"Ah! The pain!," I fell off of my chair, rolling on the ground in pain. I apparently pulled something in my arm.

* * *

This morning, I woke up and breakfast was already laid out, but my mom wasn't in sight. She left another note saying she had to go somewhere today.

I sighed, eating in the company of my music and headed off to school. None of my injuries are really visible, except the ones on my face and on my finger. I made sure to wear thigh-highs today.

When I got to my desk, I laid down, exhausted, as if I ran a marathon.

"Are you okay Kim-chan?," I looked up to see the worried face of Kyoko.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Just tired."

"How did you get those?," she pointed at my face, her worry deepening.

I sat up straight, "O-Oh! I fell down the stairs at home on accident. Heh. I didn't see where I was going."

"You should be more careful Kim-chan!," she put her hands down on my desks in a slamming motion, except her hands didn't making a slamming sound.

"I-I know," I sweat-dropped as the rest of the class, that was present, looked at us. "Where's Hana?"

Kyoko smiled, "She's out sick today. I'm going to drop off her work after school."

"That's nice."

"You should join me!"

"... I-I can't Sorry Kyoko-chan. I have to do something after school. Maybe another time."

She smile faltered, "I understand."

* * *

Tsuna seemed to fidget a lot today. Whenever I looked at him, he'd flinch and look away from me.

_Did I do something wrong? Oh well, I'm tired. I'm sure it's nothing._

I currently had a book propped up in front of me to make it look like I was following along with the lesson in my book when in reality, I was catching up on sleep.

At lunch, I headed up to the roof ahead of everyone else, trying to figure out a good excuse for my injuries.

_Me falling down the stairs seems legit. I can even say that I got a paper cut on my finger._

"Oh, she's already here," I looked up, hearing Takeshi's voice.

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera walked through the roof access door and sat by me. I smiled, waving as I heard Tsuna gasps and gazes boring into my face.

"What happened Kim-chan?," I could hear the worry in Tsuna's voice.

I mustered up a fake smile, "I fell down the stairs yesterday, then I cut my finger on some paper from my homework."

"Clumsy woman," Gokudera muttered, eating his sandwich.

"Good thing you're okay," Takeshi laughed.

"Yeah...," Tsuna said as I started eating my lunch as well. I could feel Tsuna's gaze still on me.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**_  
_

_Something doesn't feel right with her explanation...and her smile...it doesn't feel the same as all her other ones. She couldn't be lying...could she?_

I turned away from her injured face, and started eating my own lunch.

_I'll confront her about it after school today...and apologize... Things will only get worse if I keep delaying it!_

That never happened though. Kim was already packed up and ready to go two minutes before the bell rang. I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice. Anyway, she bolted out of the room the second the bell went off.

"Kim-chan...," I mumbled to myself.

"Kora!"

I lost all color in me as the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

_Not this again!_

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

After changing my shoes, I was ready to head over to the woods for more training. I only had around four days left.

"Fuko-san," I turned to see my teacher coming over to me. "Please come with me to the staff room." He grabbed my arm and dragged me off toward's the staff room.

"C-Can we do this later? I have somewhere I need to be," I said, trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"Your mother is here too," he said.

I froze.

_What the heck did I do? I did nothing wrong... Am I in trouble for sleeping during English? He didn't notice me though!_

When we got to the office, I was taken to his desk where my mom was sitting in a chair, confused. I sat down in a chair next to her as the teacher sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior," my mom bowed from her seat.

"I didn't do anything mom!," I yelled, confused with everything.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Your daughter needs to take a remedial class in Japanese. Her grasp of the language...is very fault at times. This happens especially on her writing assignments."

"I see. Well her Japanese isn't what it use to be," my mom agreed, nodding.

_This was the problem?!... Well it is hard to write sometimes and I guess I confuse words..._

"Luckily, a tutor came at the right moment saying he'll get her to speak fluently in just four days! Starting today of course," the teacher reported. "He's not only ole' tutor either. He's a home tutor."

My mouth quirked downwards into a frown, and my eyes closed as my eyebrows twitched.

_Why do I feel like I know what's going to happen ne-_

The door to the staff room opened and a very young voice sounded, "Ciaossu!"

I let out my held breath, exasperated.

_I knew it._

A little baby in a suit hopped onto the teacher's desk.

"Here he is now," said my teacher. "I'll leave him in your care Mrs. Fuko."

My mom smiled at me teacher, "Thank you so much."

Once the teacher left I yelled, "Reborn! What are you doing here? What's this about being my tutor? Aren't you Tsuna's tutor?"

"Your Japanese is very poor, and you need training, so best to get both of them taken care of in the time we have," Reborn replied, nonchalantly.

"I see...," I sighed, letting him do as he wishes.

"So you're staying with us for now?," my mom asked him.

Reborn nodded, "Take are of me, Mama."

"I'll head home and prepare everything," my mom said, leaving.

I looked at Reborn, thankful for everything he's doing for me despite his mission to train Tsuna, "Than-"

"Don't thank me yet," Reborn pointed his gun at me and I froze in shock. No one else was in the staff office but the two of us. "Run to the usual spot. If I get there before you, you shall be punished."

* * *

"I'm home...," I meekly called out into the house.

"Welcome home sweetie, Reborn-sama," my mom popped her head out of the kitchen. "Clean yourself up sweetie and come have dinner."

"Right, right, right," I waved her off, going to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**Reborn's POV-**

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the table as Kim's mother put coffee there for me.

"Asano," I said to the woman who was currently cooking.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. I'm sure she'll become stronger...if something happens, please contact me," she said. "It's vital if something were to...happen."

_Like what?_

"Genesi de la fiamma eterna."

I noticed Asano stop her chopping for a second before she continued.

"What does that mean?," she asked, acting innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I did some digging into Kim's accident a few years back."

Asano just continued to cook as her mood turned sour.

"That was a stupid name people made up. It's preposterous... I gave birth to her..."

"She was kidnapped some days ago by the Voltaic Family."

"What?!," she yelled, turning to look at me straight in the eyes, glaring. "They know we've returned!"

"Don't worry. You are all under the Vongola's protection. You always have been, right?"

"... Tamotsu does what he can."

"You seem to have contact with the Giglio Nero Famiglia as well."

"Where do you get your information from?"

"I have my ways."

"I may not be as knowledgeable as my husband, but I can tell that you must know the boss of Giglio Nero since you both wear a pacifier."

"What is your relationship with them?"

"I can't tell if you already know or you just can't find all the information. Just know that if it were up to me, I'd have Kimberly not involved with any Famiglia."

"Mom?" I didn't need to tell that Kim just came into the kitchen.

Asano looked surprised and afraid, "S-Sweetie."

"Do you know where the painkillers are? I'm in a lot of pain from training...," Kim held her stomach.

"Ah!," Asano must have realized that she didn't hear our conversation. Asano reached into a drawer and handed her daughter her painkillers. "Here you go. You must be working hard."

I looked at Kim. She was wearing green shorts and a baby blue t-shirt with a towel scrunched up over her shoulders. Her hair was still wet. Kim nodded to her mother and sat at the table where I was.

"What were you and Reborn talking about?," she asked as Asano was finishing up dinner.

"Rabbits," I replied, drinking my coffee.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"Now just translate this sentence," Reborn said to me.

I nodded, fearfully doing so. After dinner, Reborn decided that we should start my remedial studies, so we went into my room to work. This was all fine until Reborn attached explosives on me so that every time I messed up he'd activate one. He even changed his clothes to look like a construction worker.

_Is this what Tsuna goes through?_

"Done!," I yelled, holding up my work.

"Wrong. You forgot a period," Reborn said.

"What?!"

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

* * *

**Asano's POV-**

"Are you sure about trusting the Vongola?," I asked my husband on the phone.

"Yes Asano. They're trustworthy. Iemitsu works with me here, heck, he helped me get involved with the Vongola. Tsunayoshi will also be the tenth generation boss of the Vongola soon enough," my husband said, trying to reassure me.

I sighed, "How do we know that Tsuna won't turn into a ruthless boss?...I won't let my daughter be a weapon Tamotsu."

My husband started laughing, "I'm sure Tsunayoshi won't become like that. Look at him. He's a fine man who'd rather avoid violence and killing. That's perfect for Hime-chan."

"Why can't she just be apart of Aria's Family?"

"We've been over this."

"I know...but still..."

"Go to sleep Asano. You'll feel better about it in the morning."

"It's hard to when she's out training everyday."

"You're her mother, so you have to understand her."

"Easy for you to say...she likes you better than me... I'll go to sleep after I call Nana-chan."

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

I managed to get a bathroom break from Reborn after promising that I'll get back to studying.

"Nana-chan, I need advice on getting closer to my daughter... Ask Iemitsu for any tips for me. Him and Tamotsu are like one in the same. If I asked my husband he'll just joke with me and laugh," I heard my mom whine from within her room.

_She must be talking to Tsuna's mom... I am close with my mother. I don't know what she's saying._

I went into the bathroom and did my business. When I finished, I started walking back to my room, hearing my mom's voice again.

"Thank you Iemitsu! I knew I could count on you!," my mom yelled happily.

_Iemitsu...?... Oh, Tsuna's dad... WAIT! I have to ask him something!_

I slammed my mom's bedroom door open, surprising her, "Mom, is Tsuna-kun's dad still here?"

She nodded, her phone still up to her ear, "I just hung up on him before you came in. He's probably asleep by now."

I groaned, "I'll be right back okay? I have to ask him something important."

I ran out of her room, into mine with her yelling, "It's too late to head over there and it's rude to wake them up!"

I ignored her yelling as I slipped on some socks and a jacket, "Reborn, I'm heading over to Tsuna's place. I promise that I'll study hard when I get back."

"Why?," he asked, now in his usual attire, jumping onto my head as I ran downstairs, shoving my shoes on before running out the door.

"I have to ask him something before I forget and before he leaves. Who knows when he's going to leave."

Awhile later, after Reborn quizzing me on my Japanese as I ran, which I perfectly aced, I made it to Tsuna's house. I breathed hard to catch my breath, still worn out from today's training, and rang the doorbell more than five times. I heard shuffling and the door opened to Nana yawning.

"Hello Kim-chan. I haven't seen you here in awhile," she greeted.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I apologized.

"Ciao Mama," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn-kun too," Nana smiled. "Please come in."

She stepped aside as I walked in.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said, coming in as Nana closed the door.

"It's no problem Kim-chan. I love having you here. It's like having a wonderful daughter," she said, looking off somewhere with her hands on her cheeks and a dreamy look on her face.

I sweat-dropped, slipping off my shoes as Reborn disappeared, "I won't be here long. Is Tsuna's dad here?"

She nodded as said man walked out of the kitchen.

"Looking for me?," he asked.

"Yes," I nearly yelled. "I wanted to ask you something."

He laughed, ruffling my hair, "Then ask away."

"Wait, I didn't wake anyone up, did I?," I asked, hearing shuffling upstairs.

"No," Nana said. "Bianchi-chan is probably getting ready for bed still. I'll make us some tea."

She left into the kitchen as Tsuna's dad led me to the living room.

Once we were both seated, I asked him, "Do you know when my dad's coming home?"

"Oh. That's it? Well, I took a break off our current job to visit home," he said as Nana placed our tea on the coffee table, situating herself on a different end of the table.

I gasped, "So you basically left all the work up to my father. That's so mean!"

"It sounds like that, huh...," he sweat-dropped. "Don't worry. He's coming home soon."

"When is soon?"

"What?"

"Give me a specific date."

"Uh, well-"

"You both are working on the same project, so surely you must know when he'll be done and have free time to come home."

"R-Right...if you would just excuse me for a moment," he quickly left the living room.

_He has no idea!_

"I heard from your mother that Reborn-kun is helping you with your Japanese," Nana said.

I sipped my tea, nodding, "I'm not that use to using Japanese all the time. Sometimes when I'm doing writing assignments, I keep writing in English upon impulse."

Nana laughed, "You tutored Tsu-kun in English too."

"I guess you can say that Tsuna-kun has the Japanese I lack and I have the English he lacks," I joked.

"You two are perfect for each other. You two should have study dates here so I can see you more. The kids miss you too."

"...Then we wouldn't be focusing on our studies since the kids would want to play with me."

"Oh right!"

I blushed, embarrassed at the thought of me and Tsuna on a study date.

_How can studying also be a date? It's so weird!_

"Your father will be back next week. That's the most detailed I could get. You never know when something might happen while directing traffic," Tsuna's dad said, grinning.

"Of course!," I smiled, holding my cheeks. "I can't wait for daddy to come home. Hehe."

"You still have a father complex," Tsuna's dad laughed.

I glared at him, embarrassed, "Do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh-uh!"

He gasped, giving me a 'oh no you didn't' look, "Yeah-huh!"

"Nope."

"Yes. It's very true. It's as true as day."

"It's as false as-"

"Tsuna's chances of getting straight A's," Reborn said, cutting me off.

_That's so mean Reborn!_

"Where'd you go Reborn?," I asked, quickly changing the subject before Tsuna's dad could fire back.

"I was fixing things up for Tsuna to make sure he's properly studying," Reborn smirked.

_Why do I feel as if he really means "studying?"_

"That's wonderful! Now Tsu-kun won't be deprived of learning," Nana said, excited.

"I overheard Reborn was tutoring you temporarily," said Tsuna's dad.

I nodded, "My Japanese is bad apparently since I'm not use to speaking and writing in it."

"Her final is going to be to sing a song that I choose. If she fails, she'll have to do a second final to make up for the one she failed," Reborn said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Eh?! This is the first I've heard of this! Why do I feel scare for the second final?," I said, scooting away from Reborn, holding my hand out as if I was trying to stop something.

Everyone laughed, but me and Reborn. Reborn just smiled, aiming Leon at me in gun form.

"Time to go home and study," he replied, taking off the safety.

"My, my. Toys these days look so real," Nana commented.

"I get it. I get it," I flailed my arms around, getting up, leaning forward a bit.

I finished my tea and Reborn hopped onto my shoulder.

I bowed to Iemitsu and Nana, "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Nana replied.

They followed me out the door and I waved 'bye' to them. I started jogging back home. For some reason, I felt content with life. I felt so at peace that I didn't even mind that Reborn was going to have a field day making me explode from messing up.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I woke up, yawning. I froze, realizing something.

_Reborn didn't wake me up._

I looked over at his hammock to see it empty.

_He's not here? He must be doing something again._

I got out of bed and immediately tripped over something. I looked behind myself to see what it was to see I tripped over a wire and that the wire was connected to grenades that would-

**BOOOOMMM! BOOOOOM!**

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!"

**BOOOM! BOOOOOMM!**

* * *

**Reborn's POV-**

I sipped my espresso, smirking widely as Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Did something good happen Reborn?," she asked, sitting down, eating her breakfast.

"You can say that," I said, tilting my fedora.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

Reborn walked beside me to school, still drinking his espresso. Actually, I think he got a new one.

"Is it really alright for little kids to be drinking espressos?," I asked. "Or caffeine in general.

_I've been wondering that for sometime now._

"We should go over sentence structure again after training," Reborn said.

_He ignored me!_

"Don't i-"

I stopped, watching as a kangaroo hopped around the corner and looked around. It set its eyes on me. I could swear that I saw it glaring. It started hopping towards me, seemingly mad.

"Eh?!," I started running away. "Reborn!"

_I just know he had something to do about this._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Tsu-kun," said my mom. "Did you hear about the kangaroo at the zoo escaping? It's somewhere in town right now. Oh I hope they find it soon before it gets injured."

"Mmhmm," I said, eating, barely listening.

_When I see Reborn I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._

I had to run to school because I was running late. I managed to make it to school right when the bell rang. I quickly went to my seat, noticing that Kim wasn't in hers. I didn't see her anywhere in the classroom.

_Is she sick? Maybe she got more injured..._

I thought back to my now long-term predicament as I took out my books. The love letter.

_What if she's avoiding me because of that... NO WAY! Reborn must be making it-_

My eyes widened, remembering something. Something big.

_Kim-chan confessed to me when Reborn shot her with a Dying Will bullet! She must have meant love as in like, as in as a friend. Right? Or best friend, even though I don't remember her much yet... If she likes me...as in romantically... What should I do? I've never been in this position before! No one has ever had a crush on me before, not counting what Kim-chan, her mom, and my mom tell me about when I was a kid._

"Are you paying attention Sawada-san?," the teacher asked as everyone was staring at me.

"S-Sorry!," I yelled, grabbing my book quickly as some people sighed and others laughed.

_I need to talk to Kim-chan after school. I'll go over to her house._

* * *

I stood at the door to Kim's house, summing up everything I wanted to say. I managed to convince Colonnello to let me visit Kim before training.

"Right," I said, trying to pump myself up. I rang the doorbell. The door opened to Kim's mom.

"Oh, Tsuna. How can I help you?," she asked.

I patted my bag, "I came to give Kim-chan the homework she missed and check up on her."

"You're so thoughtful," she said, letting me inside.

I laughed nervously, "Is she in her room?"

"Yeah. I was just in there actually. You see she- How rude of me. I need to prepare some snacks for you kids," she headed to the kitchen and I took this as a welcoming to go to Kim's room.

I heard loud music playing. It was in English. I knocked and opened the door. I dropped my bag, taking in what was happening.

"Reborn!," I yelled, noticing him holding his One Ton Mallet and Kim knocked out.

I ran over to Kim's bedside, making sure she's fine, only to reveal that she had more injuries than yesterday. She was in lazy clothes and I could see her uniform hanging on her chair ripped up at parts.

I looked at Reborn, accusingly, "What did you do to her?"

"Shouldn't you be training with Colonnello?," he asked.

"I asked him to let me visit Kim-chan since she wasn't in school today," I explained.

_And to finally talk to her to clear up everything._

"Are you sure you weren't here to talk to her about the lover letter?"

I blushed, "Don't read my mind!"

Kim's mom came into her room, "Okay, there are some snacks downstairs. Huh? Kimmy is already sleeping? Just a second ago she was whining."

"All the whining must have worn her out," said Reborn nonchalantly.

_He's lying! He knocked her out!_

"My poor baby. The kangaroo that escaped the zoo went and attacked her on the way to school. She came home dragging the kangaroo. She had it all tied up. In fact, it's in the backyard right now. I'm still waiting for the zoo to pick the fella up," Kim's mom said.

_My mom was saying something about a kangaroo this morning! Why didn't I listen more!_

The doorbell rang and Kim's mom seemed to perk up, "That must be the zoo people. You two get some snacks downstairs." She disappeared downstairs.

"Where have you been anyway Reborn?," I asked, putting the homework Kim missed on her desk before I forgot.

"I was helping out a friend."

_Is he lying?_

"Are you doubting me again?," Reborn asked, a gun in his hand.

"No, no, no. I wasn't. You must have misunderstood," I waved my hands in front of me, afraid of Reborn's weapons as usual. "Were the traps in my room necessary?"

"Just making sure you aren't slacking off."

_Slacking off? Like I could if I wanted to._

I looked around the room, noting how different it looked like since I helped unpack. There were more things and pictures around. My stomach growled, so I went downstairs where I was previously told snacks were. I sat at the island, pouring myself some orange juice and helping myself to sandwiches.

_I hope Kim-chan wakes up soon... I really want to sort things out... Why am I always finding Reborn around her when she's injured? Scratch that. Why does it seems like he's the reason for her injures most of the time? Maybe she didn't fall down the stairs like she claimed yesterday. Maybe Reborn did something Reborn-like to her. That could explain where he's been._

"If you have something to say, say it," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

I spit out the orange juice I was currently drinking.

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

**DREAM START**

My eyes opened to a blue sky full of fluffy, white clouds. I sat up and found a calm scene of a hilly, forest surrounding me.

"Where am I?," I asked to no one in particular. "I could have sworn that I was just in my room when..." I put a hand to my head. "Reborn must have knocked me out with something... Huh?" I felt around my body. "No pain. No injuries. No scratches. And-" I looked down at myself as the soft wind occasionally blew at my, freely falling, hair. I was barefoot in a plain white gown that went down to my knees.

_Am I dreaming? This can't be a memory... I wouldn't be able to control my movements if it was... I guess I am dreaming. Huh. My dreams don't usually happen like this. _

Everything felt so real. I guess dreams make things feel so real. For some reason, I felt drawn to the east, out in the distance. I got up as the wind picked up. I made my way east, following my instincts. A house started to come into view. It was a normal sized house. Probably two bedrooms, one bathroom. It had a country feel to it, probably because the walls from the outside looked like logs. I hopped the wooden fence surrounding the property, more like stepped over it, and peeped into the window. I saw a women working on the counter of what seems to be the kitchen. A little girl ran over to her mother's side from somewhere. I pushed my face closer to the window, trying to get a better look, when I fell forward.

"Kyaa!," I squeaked, falling on the ground. I looked up and saw that I was now in the house.

_I went through the wall!?...That's kind of cool though. Hehe._

I walked over to the mother and daughter.

"S-Sorry for the i-intrusion," I apologized, bowing.

"Mama, what's for dinner?," asked the little girl, tugging her mother's long skirt, ignoring me.

_A-Am I being ignored?_

The women turned to look down at her daughter, "It's your favorite."

I waved my hands in front of the mother's face, trying to get her attention, "Hello? Can you hear me?... Can you even see me?"

"Fried chicken!," the little girl yelled, excited. The mother shook her head, smiling. The girl pouted and yelled, "Noodle soup!"

_I guess they can't see or hear me..._

The mother smiled and pat her daughters head as a man emerged from...somewhere? I'm not sure, my back was to the rest of the house. The little girl's face brightened as she ran to, I guess, her father. I looked at the father. He was wearing a black suit and a matching fedora. He had a yellow dress shirt on the inside and his fedora had a yellow stripe on it.

_Is he a business man?_

Part of his eyes were hidden by his fedora as he looked at the little girl at his feet.

"Where are you going daddy?," the little girl asked, pulling on his pants.

He patted her head, "I have a meeting to go to."

"Do you have to goooo?!"

"I would rather stay here, believe me, but I don't have a choice in the matter."

The little girl looked like she was about to cry, "I wanna come!"

The mother looked worriedly at her father. He nodded and bent down to his daughter. "You can't, you need to stay here and protect your mother."

Her mom looked like she was about to start laughing. The girl nodded sadly and ran off into a room. I looked over to the mother, who was now saying her goodbyes to her husband. The mother was fairly pretty. She had flowing brown hair and pale skin, unlike her husband's that was tanner. Her eyes were a soft gold, while-

_Hold up. _

I moved and looked under the rim of the father's hat. He has black eyes, from what I could tell. And-

_Hey! He had some nice sideburns! Pretty attractive!...Wait, why did I just think that right now..._

The little girl seems to resemble her mother more in my opinion. The women wore a dress that went down to her ankles, those house wife kind of ones from the olden days. You know that they wore back then. Basically, everything was outdated. Her flowing hair was tied back, allowing her bangs to frame her face.

"Kyahh! Bam bam bam!," yelled the little girl, running in with two toy guns, pretending to shoot invisible enemies.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S SO WEIRD IT'S HILARIOUS! IF IT WERE ME, I'D BE EMBARRASSED OF ANYONE SEEING ME LIKE THAT!," I laughed, holding my stomach.

_Oh second thought, heh, maybe she takes after her father. Guys are mostly into this kind of stuff than girls. Plus, he looks like the sadistic type._

The father ruffled his daughter's hair and left, saying he'll be home in time for dinner. The little girl had definitely gotten her good looks from her parents. She had her mothers hair, and soft eyes, but she had her father's tan skin, and, heh, gun interest. She was wearing a white dress with a pink apron like thing over it. She looked out the window and a sharp, confident look ran throughout her eyes. She ran into a room; and came out with a toy sword hanging over her shoulder, and four guns strapped to her waist. Two guns on her waist and two on her thighs.

"What. The. Heck...," is all I can say to this. She apparently filled the guns up with something, since they're toys.

_She looks like she's ready to kill someone. What is she, a hitman?_

"Mommy!~ I'll go search for intruders!," the girl chirped, leaving. I followed suit, seeing how that would play out.

"That liar!," I yelled, running after the little girl, who seemed to be chasing after her father.

_She's such a daddy's girl!_

She went from tree to tree, making sure not to make noise that would attract attention. She was masking her presence well, considering her father didn't noticed yet. A building came into view soon enough and her father walked into it. The little girl, instead of following him to the door, found an air vent opening and made her way into it. She crawled through, as if she knew where she was going. That is, until she fell through a vent and onto someone.

The man whom she fell on had purple hair and wore a full leather outfit. He had a piecing and purple makeup on his face...or was it tattooed on? He looked at the little girl as if he was a monster, ready to devour his prey. The girl shrieked and whacked him with her plastic sword, running away, down the hall. She hid behind a gap in a bookcase. Footsteps were nearing her while I just stood there. She was trying her best to stay hidden. A small monkey hopped in front of her and she stared at it. The monkey smiled at her and she smiled back. She picked it up and let it perch on her shoulder.

"What a cute monkey," I said, bending down to look at the two.

A foot stopped right in front of her, right next to me, hiding place and a face appeared in the next second. The owner looked to be Chinese, and wore a martial art outfit. He looked handsome and-

I leaped backwards in surprise, falling on my butt.

_He looks a lot like Hibari?! Maybe they're related or something...oh wait, this is just a dream. Gosh! Next Tsuna will come out dressed as a fish!_

"Ack!," the girl screamed, grabbing one of her guns, and shooting it at him. Out came gummy bears. The man jumped back as the girl ran away, with the monkey.

"Wait!," yelled the man calmly, holding his hand out.

_Definitely not like Hibari. Guess he just looks like him._

She climbed up some furniture to get back into the air vents and crawled like her life depended on it.

"There's a lot of enemies here," she said to the monkey. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you."

_Enemies?! They look more like innocent victims!_

She opened a vent carefully and peeped her head threw it. There was a green haired man wearing a lab coat. Most likely a scientist. The girl held out one of her hand guns, and shot it at him. Chocolate pudding came flowing out, catching him by surprise.

_Does no one detect her?! I guess she's good at masking her presence._

She closed the vent and continued on. She found a room where a blue haired female, in a flight attendant looking outfit, was sitting. The girl held out another one of her guns and aimed it at the lady. The lady seemed to have noticed her presence and dodged the gummy bear attack. The little girl yelped and grabbed a different gun with her free hand. She shot gummy bears at the women till she got her at the right spot to- The women jumped up to try to grab her. Panicking, the little girl pulled the trigger on her other gun, making water come out. It was a good thing too, since now the women was distracted, and pissed off. The little girl closed the vent quickly, crawling away to a new opening.

_Why is she doing this in the first place?! Just what goes through this girl's head?_

She opened it and jumped in, finding her hiding place in the vent system compromised. She ran down the corridor and ran into a person wearing a black coat that covered his eyes when it got to the hood. The girl grabbed a gun and tried to shoot gummy bears at him, but they were stopped in midair. The girl was frightened and was about to run away, until she too was suspended in midair.

"Who are you?," asked the man, not really caring.

The girl didn't answer and just started crying. A women in white came running over. She yelled something, but I couldn't hear it. Actually, I couldn't hear anything anymore.

_What's happening?_

The man let the girl, and gummy bears, fall to the ground. That didn't help to calm the little girl down. This made the girl cry even more. The women, who came to the little girl's rescue, looked like she was pregnant. She was wearing a big white, mushroom-like hat that matched her dress. She had kind, soft blue eyes. Actually, she somehow reminds me of my aunt. She bent down to the little girl and rubbed her back. The little girl, still crying looked up at her through tears as I still heard nothing. The world I was in was starting to fade. I just watched on as the women hugged the child, calming her down. Something about this women even made me feel calm. They started to fade away and a tear fell down my cheek, unnoticed by even myself.

**DREAM END**

I woke up, feeling the pain throughout my body again.

"P-Painkillers...," I muttered, reading for then on the bedside table. I struggled to sit up, but when I did, I took a glass of water that was also on the table and took it with the pill. I sighed as I let the pills do their work.

_What a weird dream..._

I got out of bed and dragged my feet downstairs. I looked out the window to see my mom talking to some zookeepers.

_They must have taken away that kangaroo by now._

I heard voices from the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of me as I went in, searching for the cause of this noise. I stopped flat in my steps, just watching. Just trying to process what was happening.

"Beg Tsuna, beg," Reborn said, standing on the island, holding some sort of food as Tsuna was in a tuna fish costume. Tsuna's face was red, meaning he was embarrassed. Tsuna wiggled like a fish as I just watched. My mind couldn't process this.

_A-Am I still d-dreaming?_

"Oh, you're awake Kim," Reborn said, looking at me as if he didn't know I was there.

Tsuna snapped his head to me, eyes wide, and face somehow redder than before, "K-Kim-chan! T-this isn't w-what i-it looks like!"

I held my hands up in front of me, backing away slowly, "W-What does this l-look like T-Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna started pulling at his costume, "I can't get it off!"

"I must be dreaming still. Yeah. Reality never makes sense in dreams," I said, trying to convince myself that I didn't just experience what I just saw.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_She's denying reality!_

She turned to leave, and I hopped towards her to stop her, "Wait!" I slipped forward, falling over onto her. "Sorry!"

"Mmmmm!," she yelled from under me. I think I was suffocating her.

* * *

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So-"

"It's alright Tsuna-kun," Kim said, sitting at the island.

She helped me get out of the tuna fish costume. I tried to explain what happened to her, but she'd always stop me and say she didn't want to know.

"What are you doing here?," she asked, calming down from the...event.

"Y-You weren't in school today s-so, I...uh..."

"You brought me the work I missed?"

I nodded, "I put them on your desk."

"Thank you. I'll work on it when I get the chance." She took a bite out of a sandwich.

I nervously sat next to her, "I-I also came here for another reason..."

"What is it?"

_How did I plan to start this again?!_

"Sorry!," I yelled, everything in my mind scrambling.

"I thought I told you it was o-"

"I'm sorry for not meeting up with you that one day. You see, Reborn was pretending to be me, so when you were texting me, he was the one texting you," I explained. "I had no idea of us having to meet up. Oh! And that love letter you were going to give me. I'm sorry I wasn't home at that time when you were going to give it to me. I came to talk about our relationship before it gets ruined."

Kim just blinked, staring at me like I was crazy, "Are you feeling alright Tsuna-kun?" She put her hand up to my forehead. I knocked her arm away from me, blushing harder, falling backwards with the chair.

"Ugh...Itte," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you okay?," Kim asked, immediately at my side, holding a hand out to me, worry etched in her eyes. "I think you need to lay down."

I ignored her hand and got up on my own, "You've been mad at me for the past few days because of me ditching on you! Well it seemed like I ditched you, but I didn't!"

"Tsuna-kun, I really don't know what you're talking about," she said, crossing her arms.

"Eh? Didn't you come over on... Was it Sunday? Yeah, didn't you come over? I was told you came over since you got off practice early."

"I did... Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes! What else?"

"...Tsuna, I wasn't there to deliver a...love letter. I was there to see if you wanted to hang out...," Kim said, looking off to the side in a bit of a distant gaze.

"B-But Reborn and Bianchi said that-" My eyes widened, realizing what must have happened. I held my head in my hands. "They were messing with me again..."

"I was texting Reborn with your phone number," she said. "I was asking him somethings. He must have thought it'd be funny to mess with you... Damn Reborn, he put me in an awkward situation."

I laughed, waving my hands around, "Just forget what I said."

She stared at me, "What were you going to say if I did do those things?"

"N-Nothing."

"Tell me. I'm curious now."

"It's nothing now."

She stepped closer to me, her arms crossed, "Really?"

"Y-Yes really!"

She sighed, backing down, "Well, at least this misunderstanding was cleared up. No wonder you've been acting weird lately. I didn't write you a love letter."

I smiled, "Yeah."

I know I should have felt relieved, but I felt a bit hurt that it wasn't true.

"Why have you been acting weird lately Kim-chan?," I asked, wondering why she was always somewhere and why she was cold at times.

"I have been? I guess I've just been having a lot on my mind. What with the match on Saturday."

_I see, that makes sense. She's just under a lot of pressure right now._

"Tsuna-kun, what made you think that I would have written a love letter for you?"

Kim looked away, her hair blocking the view of her face. I was a bit shocked that she asked that.

I blushed, fumbling around the room with my eyes, "W-Well..."

_Shit! What do I tell her? She doesn't remember anything that happened when Reborn shot her with the Dying Will Bullet._

"Tsuna is a very gullible person," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere again.

I was about to yell at Reborn until Kim accepted that answer.

"Shouldn't you be training now, Tsuna?," Reborn asked.

_Is he hinting for me to leave?_

"Y-Yeah. I should be going now. Bye, Kim-chan," I waved to her.

"Bye, Tsuna-kun," she said.

I walked to the door with her following. Before I fully left her house, I looked at her and asked, "What was our relationship again when we were kids?"

* * *

**Kim's POV-**

"What was our relationship again when we were kids?," Tsuna asked me, halfway through the door.

_What should I tell him? In a way we were lovers...but we were far too young to know what we were doing fully to that extent..._

I smiled, "We were the greatest best friends ever."

_Silly Tsuna... ...I need to start over with my feelings for you. I need to know if I truly love you like I did back when we were little. That I'm just not trying to hold onto the past. Despite how similar you are to how you were back then...you've changed. I want to see if I'll fall in love with this new you...after I've settled things with the Boxing Club._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. It's been awhile since we had a dream in a chapter. Hehe. Tuna fish agrees. My messing with the timeline still continues on. Don't expect the Future Arc anytime soon (so much must happen before then). Don't forget that Giotto has a role in this story as well, not just in the Future Arc. Hahahahaha! I will give you all a warning that I will give many times (in certain chapters if I feel like it). I am messing with the past's timeline as well, which is a pretty confusing task for me, and will ultimately make things confusing for you (probably). So don't whine to me if I...uh, I don't know, mess with history and logic. As a fanfiction, I'm making this story my own, so *sticks tongue out* I love you all! REVIEW MY HARD LABOR!**


End file.
